Follow Your Heart
by HotXbun
Summary: AU. Ash Ketchem returns home where everything changes.
1. Chapter 1 My Life

HotXbun: This is an AU based on the tv show Violetta. You should read my Violetta fan fiction 'Romeo and Juliet'.

There will 'Follow Your Heart Extras' based on Avatar Extras from the cartoon Avatar The Last Airbender. You should read my Avatar The Last Airbender fan fiction 'Shouldn't Love You'. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Follow Your Heart Extras looked like this.]**

At the end of every chapter I will give you a challenge, but you don't have to do them.

Enough with this long author's note! On with the fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Violetta, but I do own Mason, my OC introduced in this chapter and Finn, my OC mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter 1 My Life

Third Person POV **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is the first time that the story's in Third Person POV.]**

 _Ash: My life is in and out of airports. I have a tutor instead of going to school. I've been traveling around the world until today, and I'm returning to Pallet Town with my mom. She's been traveling with me. My dad? Well...I don't know. He went missing before I was even born._

Fourteen year old (soon to be fifteen) Ash Ketchem was in the airport with his Pikachu. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: As you see, I aged up Ash in this story. He is the counterpart to Violetta.]**

Ash was wearing a white, short sleeved v- neck; a light blue, denim waist coat; light blue, baggy jeans; white trainers; light blue, fingerless gloves with white ends that were turned over and a red cap with the white print of a pokéball on the front.

Ash was writing in a journal that was royal blue with the white print of a pokéball on it. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Ash's Journal is the counterpart to Violetta's diary.]**

Elsewhere in the airport, Ash's mother, Delia, was with her son's tutor, Mason, and her Mr Mime. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Delia is the counterpart to German and Mason is the counterpart to Elsa.]**

Delia was wearing a baby pink, long sleeved, woolen top with the print of a white pokéball on it over a white, long sleeved, button up top with a peter pan collar that was buttoned up; white jeans and white, open toed, wedge heeled boots.

Her hair was straight and tied into a ponytail.

Mason had white hair that was slicked back; silver eyes and extremely pale, almost white, wrinkled skin.

He was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt; black dress pants; a black leather belt; black loafers; a black, long sleeved blazer that was buttoned up most of the way and a black tie.

"He has been gone for nearly ten minutes now", Mason exclaimed referring to Ash.

"He spilled his drink on you", Delia pointed out. "He went to get something to clean it up."

"Yes I realize that Mrs Ketchem", Mason stated. "But he has been gone for a long time now. You know what? He probably got distracted. Teenagers always get so distracted easily. Do you know what's the cause of that?"

"Internet", Delia guessed as she put her baby pink tablet away.

Mason chuckled.

"It's not that easy miss", he stated. "Not internet. It's hormones. It's like like an infection in the bloodstream. It's like their heads are somewhere else. No! It's like their heads are on fire!"

"Hey", Ash said as he walked up to Mason. "My head has never been on fire. The closest thing is a few burns from fire pokémon."

Mason just glared at Ash.

"Come on", Delia said before getting up. "They should start boarding soon."

With that everybody started walking.

"You must be happy that we're going back to Pallet Town right before your birthday", Delia guessed. "Cilian will probably make you a nice cake and Finn is throwing you a big birthday party."

Cilian was one of three of the Ketchem's butlers. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: In the anime Cilian was not Ash's butler. HotXbun changed it for the story. He is the counterpart to Olga.]**

Finn was Deila's boyfriend. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Finn is the counterpart to Jade.]**

"Yeah", Ash replied. "It'll be nice to see everybody after I've been gone for so long."

HotXbun: And there's the first chapter for ya.

Sorry not a lot happened in this chapter. But trust me. A lot will later. A lot.

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen later.

HotXbun: Sorry! Not telling.


	2. Chapter 2 To See or Not to See

HotXbun: I'm sorry it's been over a month since I last updated.

Time to meet Ash's father.

You read correctly. Ash's father with be shown in this chapter.

Pokéfan: Oh Pokéfan. There will be a lot more chapters.

ILoveEveything6: You'll meet them later.

Bluechan23: Most of the 'everybody' Ash was referring to are OCs.

Nunu: Thank you so much.

ChobloShoka: You did!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but I do own Ashton and Sophia, my OCs introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 2 To See or Not to See **[Follow Your Heart Extra: I took the line from Hamlet and changed 'be' to 'see'.]**

Ashton's POV **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is the first time the story's in Ashton's POV. He is the counterpart to Angie.]**

I was jogging with my friend Sophia, who I called Sophie **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Sophie is the counterpart to Pablo.]**

I have ear length, beach blonde hair with layered bangs that covered my eyes; pale skin and amber eyes. Though my hair was dyed and I was wearing contacts.

I was wearing a white vest; dark grey sweats and white trainers.

Sophie had light brown, short hair cut into a bob; lilac eyes and pale skin.

She was wearing a purple, racer back vest; black jogging pants and white trainers.

My Houndoom was running by my side and Sophie's Meditite was floating by her side.

"Their flight should be taking off soon", I stated referring to my wife and son. "They will be here later today." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: It was originally going to be the next day.]**

"Are you going to see them", Sophie asked.

"I don't know", I replied. "Won't Delia recognise me?"

"You've changed your appearance and name", Sophie reminded me. "She shouldn't be able to recognise you."

"I just feel like I'll be putting my family in danger if I go back", I revealed. "It's why I left in the first place."

"Look's like we'll have to talk about this later Ashton", Sophie stated. "I have to get ready for a meeting with Will."

Will was the principal of the school both Sophie and I teach at. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Will is the counterpart to Antonio.]**

"Okay then", I said. "See you later."

With that Sophie called a taxi and left with Meditite.

I saw that my shoelace was untied so kneeled down and started tying it.

But while I was doing so, someone tripped over me!

I looked to see who it was.

It was a woman who had long, platinum blonde, almost white hair tied into a ponytail; icy blue eyes and pale skin.

She was wearing an outfit just like Sophie's, but her vest was white. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This woman is the counterpart to Mati.]**

She was holding an ice blue lead with a Sneazel attached to it.

"Are you okay", I asked before helping her up. "You know, you should really watch where you're going."

"Well I wouldn't have to watch where I'm going if you hadn't been kneeling down in the middle of the path", the girl harshly remarked.

"I was tying my shoelace", I revealed.

"Well next time you want to tie your shoelace go to the side", the woman commanded. "Don't stand in the middle like a crazy person!"

With that the woman left.

"Yeash", I said to myself. "Sorry."

HotXbun: Well that girl wasn't very nice. And sadly, we'll be seeing more of her later.

You probably want to know more about Ashton and his past. Don't worry. We'll learn very soon.

Challenge: Tell me why you think Ashton left.

My Answer: To long to tell you now.

Hopefully you won't have to wait as long for me to update.


	3. Chapter 3 The Rotten Core Four

HotXbun: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in almost a year!

Happy anniversary! I can't believe it's been a whole year since I posed this!

If you thought the the lady in the last chapter was mean, wait till you see the kids in this chapter.

We will also get to see the school Ashton was talking about in the last chapter.

ILoveEverything6: She didn't!

ChloboShoka: It is isn't it?

Lover of Pokémon: Thank you so much for the feedback! And I am so sorry for not updating in so long! I kinda grew got of interest with Pokémon. But you're review has gotten me to grow back in!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon; Descendants or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Sky, Cora, and Belle, my OCs introduced in this chapter. I also own Chamu, my pokémon introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 3 The Rotten Core Four

Brock's POV **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is the first time the story's in Brock's POV. He is the counterpart to Maxi.]**

Ah the Pokemon Academy. It is the school to go to if you want to learn about Pokemon.

The outside of the building is a golden yellow colour. The building has a large, cube like shape in the middle and a rectangular, hall like shape on each side. On the top of the building was a pokéball, which was the school's logo.

I was in one of the halls which had white, shiny floors and golden lockers with pokéballs on top.

I was wearing a short sleeved, swamp green v-neck; dark blue, baggy jeans; swamp green sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles and a dark brown waist coat.

My Croagunk was next to me.

My friend Dawn walked up to me. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Dawn is the counterpart to Cami.]**

"Hey Dawn", I said. "What look do you have today?"

"Hippie", Dawn replied.

Dawn was constantly changing her fashion style.

Right now she was wearing a hot pink, short sleeved top; dark blue, almost black bell bottoms; dark blue, almost black, open toed wedged heels; a dark blue, almost black waist coat and glasses with a hot pink, wire frame and no lenses since she didn't actually need them.

Her hair was straight and loose with a dark blue, almost black, thin headband around her head.

Her piplup was on her head.

"Oh no", Dawn said. "Look who's here."

I looked around and saw who Dawn was talking about.

It was the four meanest kids in school. Nicknamed 'The Rotten Core Four'. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: HotXbun got that name from Descendants. You should read their Descendants fan fiction 'Saving Kingdoms'.]**

First there was Gary Oaks, the grandson of Professor Oak. And he thinks he's a big deal because of that. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Gary is the counterpart to Ludmila.]**

He was wearing a purple, short sleeved v-neck; black jeans; purple sneakers with black soles and a black, long sleeved leather jacket.

After Gary was his girlfriend, Sky. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Sky is the counterpart to Lion.]**

She had extremely long, black hair tied into a high ponytail with a white scarf; pale skin and black eyes.

She was wearing a white vest under a black, transparent shall; black jogging pants; white trainers; a black, foot length, layered cape from the waist down and black, fingerless gloves over white ones.

She was wearing white eyeshadow; black mascara; white blush and black lipstick.

Next was Sky's sister, Cora. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Cora is the counterpart to Andres.]**

She had long, black hair that was curly and loose; tan skin and black eyes.

She was wearing a red, strapless, knee length skater dress with a sweetheart neckline over a black, short sleeved, rose lace top and black gladiator heels.

She was wearing red eyeshadow; black eyeliner with on the her eyelids with wings; black mascara; red blush and red lipgloss.

Her nails were painted red with black rose lace over them.

And finally, there was Belle. She was...pretty. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Pay attention to that. It will become important later. Way later though. Belle is the counterpart to Naty.]**

Belle had waist length, strait, white hair that was loose and straight bangs that covered her forehead; white eyes and pale skin.

She was wearing a white vest; black jeans; black, wedge heeled ankle boots and a black, rectangular shoulder bag.

She was also holding everybody else's bags.

Gary's was a purple backpack.

Sky's was a black and white checkered messenger bag.

Cora's was a red, rectangular purse with black rose lace over it.

On top of Belle's head was her Mime Jr.

She was holding the purple lead to Gary's Blastoise; the black lead to Sky's Tornadus and the red lead to Cora's Chamu.

Chamus are small creatures with human like bodies. They have black fur; red eyes and a red heart on their chests.

"Out of the way losers", Gary said and everybody moved aside.

"Come one babe", Sky said to Gary. "You don't have to be that mean."

"I refuse to be around bad taste", Gary stated.

"Speaking of bad taste", Cora started. "What is Dawn wearing?"

"Yeah Dawn", Sky stated. "We're not in the 70s."

"You know", Dawn started. "Just because something isn't modern doesn't mean it's a bad thing."

"Whatever", Gary said. "Let's just go guys."

With that the Rotten Four Core left.

HotXbun: Hikes. Those kids are mean.

Challenge: Tell me, on a scale of 1-10 how mean do you think those kids are?

My Answer: Gazillion! And that's not even a real number.


	4. Chapter 4 Over Protective

HotXbun: Sorry it's been over a month since I last updated.

Time to see Delia's protective side.

Lover of Pokémon: Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. But I do own Mason as well as Aqua, my OC shown in this chapter.

Chapter 4 Over Protective

Third Person POV

Ash, Delia and Mason where on the plane.

Ash looked at Mason.

"I'm sorry about your jacket", the former said. "It looks better now."

Mason glared at Ash.

"It was a joke", Ash stated.

"Do I look like I'm laughing", Mason asked.

"Right", Ash said awkwardly. "I'm gonna get some water." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: I think he just wanted to get away from that awkward moment.]**

Ash went to the back of the plane.

There was a girl with aqua blue, long, wavy hair; pale skin and aqua blue eyes.

She was wearing an aqua blue, knee length, strapless, layered skater dress; aqua blue sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles over white, pleaded socks with the ends turned over and aqua blue, fingerless gloves with white ends.

She had a Psyduck on her hand.

"Hi", she said to Ash.

"Hey", Ash said before he started looking for water.

"Looking for me", the girl asked.

"Only if your name is water", Ash replied.

"Well my name is Aqua", the girl (who was named Aqua) revealed.

"That will do", Ash said before pulling out a bottle of water.

With that the two laughed, but Delia saw them and was not happy.

"So what's your name", Aqua asked.

"Ash", said person replied.

"Hey", Aqua started. "Both of our names start with A." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: HotXbun did not do that on propose.]**

"Must be fate", Ash stated. "I'll be right back."

With that Ash left.

Delia was not ready for her little boy to date yet. But she had a plan. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no. This will not end well.]**

She put in her baby pink ear piece and walked up to Aqua.

"Yes", she said pretending to be talking with someone. "I'm with her now. Okay. Thank you."

Delia 'ended the call' and looked at Aqua.

"Hey", the former said.

"Yes", Aqua asked.

"You know the boy you were talking to", Delia asked.

"You mean Ash", Aqua asked.

"That's the one", Delia replied. "But I can't believe he gave out his real name! Doesn't he know the danger he is putting you in?"

"What are you talking about", Aqua asked.

"I can not say much", Delia revealed. "But let's just say that he is involved with some really bad people. By being close to him, you are putting yourself in danger."

"What do I do", Aqua asked.

Delia put her hand on Aqua's shoulder.

"Let him go", she replied. "It's for the best."

"Okay", Aqua said.

"Good", Delia said before leaving.

Ash was trying to get the stain out of Mason's jacket.

"It's...not...coming...off", Ash said.

"Oh just give it to me", Mason commanded before grabbing the water and cloth from Ash.

"Eeesh", Ash said before going back to Aqua.

"I'm back", he said.

"Yeah", Aqua said. "Look, I gotta get back to my boyfriend. So...bye."

With that Aqua left Ash confused.

"Boyfriend", he asked in shock before going back to his seat.

"You okay honey", Delia asked. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: You're the one who made him sad!]**

"Yeah", Ash lied.

HotXbun: Don't worry Ash. You'll find love real soon.

Challenge: Tell me which girl you think Ash will meet?

My Answer: It is a character from the show.


	5. Chapter 5 The New Principal

HotXbun: Five chapters! Halfway to ten! Ah woo woo!

And if you think the people in the last two chapters were mean, wait till you see the person in this one.

Lover of Pokémon: It is.

Guest: It is one of the girls you mentioned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. But I do own Sophie and Ashton as while as Oliver, my OC introduced in this chapter. He is the counterpart to Gergorio.

Chapter 5 The New Principal

Sophie's POV **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is the first time the story's in Sophie's POV.]**

I walked into the classroom of my co worker, Oliver.

He had platinum blonde hair that was slicked back, icy blue eyes and pale skin.

He was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt; black dress pants; black loafers and a black belt.

I was wearing a purple, knee length pencil dress; black high heels and a black blazer.

My hair was straight and loose with a black alice band in it.

Meditite was floating next to me.

The classroom had white carpet and white walls. At the front of the classroom was a blackboard. In front of the blackboard was a white desk where Oliver's Rattata was. In the centre of the room were many white desks with matching seats. At the back of the room was an extremely large window.

"Hello Oliver", I said as I walked in.

"Hello Sophia", he said.

He was the only person who calls me by my full name. Not even my parents still call me that!

Just then Will walked in.

He had short, white hair; peach skin and icy blue eyes.

He was wearing a cyan, long sleeved dress shirt; black dress pants; black loafers and a black belt.

Standing next to him was his Kangaskhan.

"Hello Will", Oliver said before shaking said person's hand.

"Hello Oliver", Will said before he looked at me. "Hello Sophie."

See! Not even Will calls me by my full name.

"Hello Will", I greeted. "So, why did you call us here?"

"I have some news", Will replied. "I have realised that the auditions we throw every year is not enough to find us good students."

You see, the Pokemon Academy is not a school you can just get into. You need to pass an audition. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: You need to pass an audition?]**

"That is why I have decided to travel the world and find more students", Will revealed.

"That's great Will", I stated. "But you'll need a new principal."

"Indeed", Oliver said cutting in. "It needs to be someone amazing. Someone who has given the most to the school and cares about it's well been."

"Indeed", Will stated. "That's why the new principal will be...Sophie."

With that, Oliver fainted and I looked at Will in shock. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: He did not take that well.]**

"What", I asked. "Are you sure Will?"

"Yes", Oliver said getting up. "Are you sure Will?" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: And he's back.]**

"Sophie is the best person for the job", Will stated. "She's wise and very organised."

"That rhymed", I pointed out and Will laughed.

"This is why I think you should reconsider Will", Oliver exclaimed. "Who laughs at something rhyming?"

"I do", Will replied before looking at me. "Congrats my dear. The job is yours."

I squealed before hugging Will.

"Thank you Will", I said when I broke the hug. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't", Will stated.

I left to tell Ashton the great news.

HotXbun: So, Sophie has a new job. And Oliver is not happy about it.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Oliver is going to do something.

My Answer: Oh. He will.


	6. Chapter 6 Ashton's Story

HotXbun: Sorry it's been just over a week since I last updated.

You've probably been wondering why Ashton left in the first place. But now, now is the time you will find out. This chapter's gonna be a long one so get comfortable.

Also. Get tissues.

ILoveEverything6: Yes she is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Best Friends Whenever or Tangled. But I do own Ashton and Sophie.

Chapter 6 Ashton's Story

Third Person POV

Ashton and Sophie were in the teacher's lounge with their Pokémon.

Ashton was wearing a blood red, short sleeved shirt with a white pokéball print on it; royal blue jeans and white trainers with royal blue markings.

"That's great", Ashton said as he hugged Sophie. "I'm so proud of you."

He had just found out about her new job.

Then Ashton broke the hug and looked upset for some reason.

"Okay", Sophie said before crossing her arms. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean", Ashton asked.

"You just found out that your best friend got a big job promotion and you're not happy", Sophie pointed out. "And you're not selfish which means something is wrong."

Ashton sighed in defeat.

"I just can't stop thinking about Ash and Delia", he replied.

"That reminds me", Sophie started. "You've never told me the whole story as to why you left Delia."

"In order for you to truly understand I have to tell you the whole story of my romance with Delia", Ashton stated.

"Ooo", Sophie said before sitting down. "I love romance stories."

Ashton chuckled.

"Well then", he said before sitting down. "I guess it's story time." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: I'll get the popcorn!]**

 _Flashback_

 _Fifteen year old Ashton Ketchem was enjoying his birthday party._

 _He had black, short hair and layered bangs that covered his brown eyes and tan skin._

 _He was wearing a white, short sleeved v-neck; royal blue jeans; royal blue sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles and a royal blue, long sleeved blazer._ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Pay attention to this outfit! It will become more important later.]**

 _His Houndoom was with him._

 _"Hey dude", one of Ashton's friends said. "Great party!"_

 _"Thanks", Ashton said._

 _"Hey", Ashton's friend said. "Check out that beauty."_

 _Ashton turned to see who his friend was talking about, and his jaw dropped._

 _The girl was beautiful and was wearing a baby pink, short sleeved v-neck; a white, knee length jean skirt and white trainers._

 _Her hair was straight and loose and she was wearing a white alice band._

 _She was wearing baby pink eyeshadow; black mascara; baby pink blush and baby pink lipgloss._

 _Her nails were painted baby pink with white tips._

 _She had a Mime JR on her head._

 _She looked at Ashton and her expression matched his._

 _The two slowly walked up to each other until they met in the centre off the room._ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yeah that figures.]**

 _"Hi", Ashton greeted._

 _"Hi", the girl repeated._

 _"I'm Ashton", said person introduced._

 _"I'm Delia", the girl (who was named Delia) introduced._

 _Flashback end._

"Delia and I were never apart after that", Ashton revealed. "But a week later, something happened."

 _Flashback_

 _Ashton was walking Houndoom in the park when he saw Delia and Mime JR._

 _He was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt; dark blue jeans; blood red sneakers; a blood red cap with a white front; a blood red, long sleeved leather jacket; a white scarf and white gloves under blood red, fingerless ones._

 _Delia was wearing a baby pink, long sleeved, woolen top with white hearts on it; white jeans; white snow boots; a thin, white, woolen scarf around her neck and white, woolen gloves._

 _Her hair was straight and loose and she was wearing a white, woolen beanie with a ball on top._

 _"Hey Dels", Ashton said as he sat on the swing beside said person. "What's wrong?"_

 _"It's my boyfriend", Delia replied. "He doesn't want us to hang out anymore."_

 _Ashton hung his head down sadly._

 _"I didn't know you had a boyfriend", he stated._

 _"Eh", Delia said. "I'm not sure if I wanna date him anymore."_

 _This caused Ashton to fall out of the swing._ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: He should just write 'I like you' on his forehead.]**

 _"Are you okay", Delia asked before helping Ashton up._

 _"I'm okay", Ashton replied._

 _"Good", Delia stated._

 _And the two just stood there staring at each other._

 _The Next Day_

 _Ashton was at his school, The Pokemon Academy, when somebody walked up to him._

 _It was a boy who was wearing a black, long sleeved, woolen turtleneck; dark grey jeans; black boots; dark grey gloves and a dark grey beanie._

 _"Hey", he said to Ashton. "I gotta bone to pick with you."_

 _"Who are you", Ashton asked._

 _"The names Giovani", the boy (who was named Giovani) replied. "I'm Delia's boyfriend."_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (Does spit take). What!]**

 _"You're Delia's boyfriend", Ashton asked in shock._

 _"That's right", Giovani replied. "And unless you want to see my bad side, you better leave her be."_

 _"Wait", Ashton said. "I haven't seen your bad side yet?"_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Burn!]**

 _Giovani got angry and...PINNED ASHTON TO THE LOCKERS!_

 _Everybody started watching._

 _"Giovani", somebody called out._

 _The boys turned around and saw Delia._

 _"Delia", Ashton said happily before Giovani dropped him._

 _Giovani walked up to Delia._

 _"What is the meaning of this Giovani", Delia asked._

 _"I was just taking care of the guy who is trying to steal my girlfriend", Giovani replied._ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh stop being so over dramatic.]**

 _"He's not trying to steal me", Delia stated. "We met a week ago!"_

 _Ashton looked down sadly._

 _Even if they had only met a week ago, he already felt something._ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Poor Ashton.]**

 _"Then why don't you just let him go", Giovani asked._

 _"Because he's my friend", Delia replied. "And if you can't respect that, then it's over between you and I."_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: You go girl!]**

 _"So what", Giovani asked. "You're breaking up with me?"_

 _Delia thought about it for a moment._

 _"Yes", she replied. "It's over Giovani."_

 _With that Delia left and Ashton followed._

 _"That was amazing Delia", he stated. "You showed that guy who's boss."_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: She worked it like a boss. A lady boss. That's from Best Friends Whenever by the way.]**

 _Delia giggled._

 _"Thank you", she said. "I'm sorry about the way Giovani acted. He had no right to say who I can and can't be friends with."_

 _"I can't believe you ever dated that jerk", Ashton revealed._

 _"What was I thinking", Delia jokingly asked and Ashton laughed._

 _End of Flashback_

"We got closer and closer as time went on", Ashton revealed. "And on my sixteenth birthday, I finally made it official."

 _Flashback_

 _The now sixteen year old Ashton was leading a blindfolded Delia towards something._

 _Ashton was wearing a blood red, long sleeved dress shirt; black dress pants; a black belt and black loafers._

 _Delia was wearing a swamp green, sleeveless, knee length skater dress with baby pink flowers on it and matching flats._

 _Her hair was tied into a bun._

 _She was wearing swamp green eyeshadow; baby pink blush and baby pink lipgloss._

 _Her nails were painted swamp green with baby pink flowers._

 _"Why are you surprising me", she asked. "It's your birthday."_

 _"Because it's not just my birthday", Ashton pointed out. "It's the one year anniversary of the day we met."_

 _"Oh yeah", Delia said. "I remembered, but I didn't want to take attention away from you."_

 _"That's sweet Delia, but I don't mind doing something for the both of us."_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Awe.]**

 _"What is this thing anyway", Delia asked._

 _"You'll find out in a minute", Ashton stated._

 _Delia groaned and Ashton chuckled._

 _"Okay", Ashton said before stopping. "Take off the blindfold."_

 _Delia did as told and gasped._

 _She and Ashton where on top of a cliff overlooking the sunset._

 _On the cliff was a picnic._

 _"What is all this", Delia asked as Ashton led her onto the blanket._

 _"I wanted to do something nice for our anniversary", Ashton replied._

 _Delia looked at the picnic in awe before hugging Ashton._

 _"You are the best friend ever", she stated._

 _"Well", Ashton started as he broke the hug. "I was hoping that we'd be more than friends after this."_

 _"What do you mean", Delia asked._

 _Ashton grabbed Delia's hands and looked her straight in the eye._

 _"Delia", he started. "The first time I met you, I knew we were connected. And after a whole year, I am finally asking you if you want to be my girlfriend."_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (Mouth hangs open).]**

 _"You want me to be your girlfriend", Delia asked._

 _"Is that a bad thing", Ashton asked._

 _"Not at all", Delia replied happily. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend!"_

 _With that Delia hugged Ashton._

 _End of Flashback._

"That's when Delia and I officially became a couple", Ashton stated. "And things got even better on my eighteenth birthday."

 _Flashback_

 _Ashton and Delia were on the beach staring at the stars._

 _Ashton was wearing a red, short sleeved v-neck; black jeans; red sneakers with black soles and a red cap with a black front._

 _Delia was wearing a cream, ankle length, sleeveless dress with thin straps; matching wedges and a matching, thick bracelet._

 _"Delia", Ashton said to said person._

 _"Yes Ashton", Delia said._

 _Ashton took a deep breath before...GETTING DOWN ON ONE KNEE AND OPENING A BOX WITH A RING IN IT!_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (Does spit take, again).]**

 _The ring was thin, white and sparkly with a rose pink stone shaped like a heart on it._

 _"Delia", Ashton started. "I love you. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"_

 _Delia looked at Ashton in shock, but then gave him an answer._

 _"Yes", she replied. "Absolutely yes."_

 _End of Flashback._

"We tied the knot two months after that", Ashton said.

 _Flashback_

 _It was the day of Ashton and Delia's wedding._

 _Ashton was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt; black dress pants; black loafers; a blood red bowtie; a black blazer buttoned up most of the way and his wedding band which was a silver ring._

 _Delia was wearing a white, ankle length, strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline; white heels and her wedding band._

 _Her hair was tied into a bun with a veil in it._

 _She was wearing white eyeshadow; black mascara; baby pink blush and baby pink lipgloss._

 _"Do you, Delia Davis, take Ashton Ketchem to be your husband?"_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: HotXbun didn't know what Delia's maiden name was so they just picked one themselves.]**

 _"I do."_

 _"And do you, Ashton Ketchem, pick Delia to be your wife?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

 _With that Ashton and Delia had their first kiss and we're a married couple._

 _End of Flashback._

"That was the greatest day of my life", Ashton stated. "And five months later, things got even better."

 _Flashback_

 _"I'm home Delia", Ashton called as he walked into his house._

 _He was wearing a blood red, short sleeved shirt; royal blue jeans; blood red sneakers with white laces, white tips; white soles and a blood red cap with a white front and his wedding band._

 _Delia jumped onto him._

 _She was wearing a baby pink vest; a white, ankle length, layered skirt; white flats; a white ribbon around her neck with the ends tied into a bow and threaded through it was a baby pink, stone heart; baby pink, heart shaped earrings; a thin, white bracelet and her wedding band._

 _"Woah", Ashton said as he put Delia down. "What's got you so excited?"_

 _"Ashton...I'm pregnant."_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (mouth hangs open, again again.)]**

 _Ashton stared at Delia in shock._

 _"You're pregnant", he asked in shock and Delia nodded. "That...is...amazing!"_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Few! I thought he was going to react badly.]**

 _"We're going to be parents", Ashton exclaimed happily._

 _"We are", Delia stated happily._

 _End of Flashback._

"For a moment, everything was perfect", Ashton stated. "But then, that moment ended." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: That is a line from Tangled.]**

 _Flashback._

 _Ashton opened the door and saw Sophie._

 _Ashton was wearing a blood red, short sleeved shirt and black pajama pants._

 _Sophie was wearing a purple, short sleeved top; black jeans and black flats._

 _"Who are you", Ashton asked._

 _"My name is Sophie", said person replied. "You are in trouble."_

 _"What are you talking about", Ashton asked._

 _"I use to work for a man named Giovani."_

 _"Giovani", Ashton said in anger. "What does that jerk want?"_

 _"He is secretly the head of an evil organization", Sophie revealed. "And he wants revenge on you for taking his girlfriend, Delia."_

 _End of Flashback_

"Giovani was after me", Ashton started. "And by staying I would be putting Delia and my child in danger. So I left."

 _Flashback._

 _Ashton finished packing his bag before looking at the sleeping Delia._

 _She was wearing a baby pink, knee length, sleeveless night gown with thin straps._

 _Ashton bended over and gave her a kiss._

 _"I'm so sorry", he whispered with tears in his eyes._

 _With that Ashton left everything he loved behind in order to protect it._

 _End of Flashback_

"After that I changed my name and appearance and I moved away", Ashton revealed. "I told my father what happened so he could update me about Delia. When Ash turned ten he left Pallet Town with Delia. So I moved back. But now they're moving back. And I have no idea what to do."

"Do you know what I think you should do", Sophie asked.

"What", Ashton asked.

"I think you should go see your family", Sophie replied. "It's been far too long."

"I'll think about it", Ashton stated. "But right now I have class."

With that Ashton left.

HotXbun: (Crying). That was such a long and emotional chapter (blows nose in tissue).

Challenge: Tell me if you think this chapter was happy or sad.

My Answer: Both!


	7. Chapter 7 Delivery Girls and School Days

HotXbun: Sorry it's been just over a week since I last updated.

It's time to meet May. We'll also get to see how life is like for the students at the Pokémon Academy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. But I do own Ashton, Sky, Cora and Belle as while as Davina, my OC introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 7 Delivery Girls and School Days

Third Person POV

A girl named May was watching a contest on a tv in a café called The Poké Café. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: May is the counterpart to Tomas.]**

She was wearing a yellow, short sleeved top; black jean shorts; black, knee length boots and a black, long sleeved hoodie with the cafés logo at the back of it.

The logo was the café's name in white writing with a pokéball on top of it.

May's hair was straight and tied into pigtails and she was wearing a yellow bandana with a black pokéball on it.

In her arms was a Manaphy. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Manaphy?]**

The café had blood red, wooden floors with matching walls. The café was lined up with many different tables and at the back of it was a small, silver stage.

May didn't know it, but her friend, Drew, was watching her in awe. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Drew is the counterpart to Francesca.]**

He was wearing a black vest; black jeans; black combat boots and a purple, short sleeved button up shirt that was unbuttoned.

His Roserade was with him.

Drew's Sister, Davina, walked up to May and turned the tv off. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Davina is the counterpart to Luca.]**

She had long, light green hair tied into a bun; pale skin and light green eyes.

She was wearing a purple, long sleeved top that was buttoned up; light green jeans and light green flats.

"Hey", May said before she saw who it was. "Oh. Hey Davina."

"Stop messing around and get to work", Davina commanded before shoving a bag into May's arms. "You have deliveries."

"Yes ma'am", May said before leaving with Manaply.

Drew walked up to his sister.

"Why are you always so mean to May", he asked.

"Because she doesn't do her work", Davina replied. "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be at your lame school?"

"I left my book here", Drew replied before picking said item up. "And by the way. The Pokémon Academy is not lame. It's graduates almost always make it."

"You've already made it", Davina pointed out. "So I don't get why you need to go back to school. Let alone this school."

"Because it's a good place to hone your skills", Drew stated. "I gotta go."

Five minutes later.

Drew ran into the Pokémon Academy's gym.

It looked like a typical dojo.

"I am so sorry I'm late", he yelled.

"It's alright Drew", Dawn stated. "Andy is too." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Andy is Ashton's Alias.]**

Andy was the Academy's gym leader.

"Oh", Drew said now blushing.

Suddenly, he heard someone laughing.

He turned around and saw Gary.

"Oh my Drew", he said. "You should see your face! Isabella! Mirror!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Isabella is Belle's full name. But Gary is the only one who uses it.]**

With that Belle shoved a mirror in Drew's face causing him to blush harder.

"Leave him alone", Dawn commanded.

"I thought hippies were supposed to be all about love and peace", Gary remarked.

"That's it", Dawn yelled. "You. Me. Battle."

Everybody stopped laughing and gasped.

"You're on", Gary said. "Blastoise, go!"

"Mamoshine, go", Dawn yelled as said pokémon appeared.

Dawn's friend, Misty came holding her black pokédex with daisies in one hand and her togepi in another. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: As you see, in this version Togepi did not evolve and Misty did not give it up. She is the counterpart to Cami.]**

Misty was wearing a black vest with white daisies on it; white jean shorts and white trainers.

Her hair was straight and loose and she was wearing a daisy flower garland. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: She kind of looks like CJ from 100 Things to do Before High School. You should read my 100 Things to do Before High School fan fiction 'Keep You're Feelings Hidden Thing!']**

"Heads or tails", she asked.

"Heads", Gary replied.

"Tails", Dawn replied.

Misty flipped the virtual coin.

"Tails."

Gary groaned.

"Yes", Dawn said before starting the battle. "Mamoshine, Ice Beam."

With that Mamoshine used Ice Beam.

"Blastoise, dodge", Gary commanded.

Blastoise dodged the attack.

"Yes", Gary said happily. "Blastoise, Head Butt."

Blastoise tried Head Butting Mamoshine, but it was too big.

"Oh no", Gary said.

Dawn smirked.

"Mamoshine, Ice Fang", she commanded.

With that Momoshine used a very powerful Ice Fang, causing Blastoise to faint and Dawn to win the battle.

"Yes", Dawn said happily before hugging Momoshine. "Good job."

Gary put Blastoise back in it's pokéball.

"How does it feel to loose Gary", Dawn asked putting the empathise on 'loose'.

"Oh please", Gary said. "I went easy on you."

"No you didn't", Dawn stated.

Dawn and Gary started arguing when they heard someone yell.

"Quiet!"

Everybody turned around and saw Ashton or to them, Andy.

"I can't believe this", he said. "Every time I am late I find someone arguing.

"Andy", Gary started. "I..."

"No excuses", Ashton stated. "Now, let's get to work."

Later That Day.

May was doing a delivery and she walked up to Belle.

"Hello", she said. "I'm looking for someone. Can you help me?"

"Sure", Belle said before realising something. "Hey. You're May Flower." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: HotXbun didn't know what May's last name was so she just gave her one herself.]**

May was very popular because her father owned Petalberg City's gym.

"That's me", May stated. "I assume you're from Petalberg?"

"You assume correctly", Belle replied. "My father's a diplomat." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: A Diplomat? Then why does she let Gary boss her around?]**

"Wow", May said in awe.

"So how about you", Belle asked. "Why are you here?"

"My grandmother became ill so my family came to look after her", May replied.

"Is she okay", Belle asked.

"She's alright", May replied. "She just can't live on her own anymore."

"Well I guess that's good", Belle stated.

"It is", May stated.

Gary saw May and Belle talking and walked over to them.

"Why hello Isabella", Gary greeted. "Who is this?"

Belle gasped.

"You don't know who this is", Isabella asked in shock.

"No, that's why I'm asking you", Gary replied.

"This is May Flower", Isabella revealed. "Her father owns the Petalberg gym!"

"Oh yes", Gary said. "I think I remember seeing you when I went there a few years ago. Surely you remember me."

"No", May stated.

Gary gaped at her and Belle giggled causing Gary to glare at her.

"Well that's alright", Gary stated. "Many trainers must come to see your father."

"Oh, your a trainer", May said in realisation.

"I am", Gary confirmed. "My name is Gary Oaks."

"It's nice to meet you", May said before shaking Gary's hand.

Sky saw this and was not happy.

She ran up to May and shoved her into a wall! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: May!]**

"What are you doing", Belle asked before pushing Sky off of May. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay", May replied. "thank you"

Isabella smiled at May before glaring at Sky.

"What's up with you Sky", she asked.

"This girl was flirting with my boyfriend", Sky exclaimed.

"Woah woah woah", May said. "I was not flirting with your boyfriend."

"Then what was that hand holding", Sky asked.

"We were shaking each other's hands", May replied. "Which is what people do when they meet each other."

"Oh", Sky said in embarrassment.

"Let me help you May", Belle said before grabbing May's hand and leading her away.

Gary also left and Cora walked up to her sister.

"Hey Sky", she said.

"Cora", Sky started. "We need to get revenge on someone." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

Back at the Café.

"What are you doing here", May asked her little brother Max.

He was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt; light brown dress pants; black loafers and a dark green, long sleeved cardigan that was buttoned up most of the way.

He had his Jirachi on his head. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Jirachi?!]**

"Dad called", Max revealed. "He asked about Grandma. He talked to Mom for half an hour."

May got sad at the mention of her father.

"Are you getting sad", Max asked.

"Yes", May replied. "I just miss him so much. At this rate he'll never get here from Petalberg."

Max gave May a hug.

"Does a hug from your brother help", he asked when he broke the hug.

"It does", May replied. "Thank you."

Max saw a jar of sweets on the counter.

"Can I have a candy", he asked.

May was about to answer, but Davina beat her to it.

"Of course you can", she replied before giving Max a sweet. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: She may be mean, but she's good with kids.]**

"You have to go now", May said to her brother before he left.

"I told you not to talk to your brother when your at work", Davina reminded May.

"It's not my fault", May stated in defence. "My brother needed to tell me something and came. That's it."

"Very well then", Davina said. "Just get back to work."

With that Davina left and May went back to work.

But then, Sky and Cora wedged her in between themselves. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh boy. What do they want?]**

"What would you like Sky", Cora asked.

"I think I'll have a panini", Sky replied.

"We're all out of panini's", May stated before getting out. "What are you two doing here?"

"To get revenge", Sky replied.

"For what", May asked. "Your the one who just assumed that I was flirting with your boyfriend."

"Leave my sister alone", Cora commanded. "Wouldn't want anything bad happening now would we?"

With that Cora started throwing napkins around.

"Hey", May said before grabbing the napkins.

Manaphy got angry and used Water Gun on Cora.

She screamed.

"My dress", she said in dismay before looking at Manaphy. "What is that?"

"This is Manaphy", May replied. "Now get out."

With that Cora and Sky left and Davina walked in and saw the mess.

"What happened", she asked.

"Don't worry", May stated. "I'll clean it up."

With that May got to work cleaning up the mess those bullies made for her.

HotXbun: And it won't be the last time they do that to her.

Challenge: I need your opinion on something. I've been thinking about writing two prequels that show how Max met Jirachi and how May met Manaphy. What do you think?

My Answer: I want to do it but I want your guys opinion on it first.


	8. Chapter 8 Home Sweet Home

HotXbun: Sorry it's been just over three weeks since I last updated.

We will get to see a bit of Ash's home life in this chapter.

We will also get to see some of those 'others' Ash was talking about in the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. But I do own Finn as well as Chama, Ava and Noah, my OCs introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 8 Home Sweet Home

Ash's POV

I walked into my house and Finn hugged my mom the moment we did.

He had platinum blonde, almost white hair that was slicked back; icy blue eyes and very pale skin.

He was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt; black dress pants; black loafers and a black belt.

His froslass was by his feet.

"Hello my love", he said to my mom.

I just rolled my eyes and walked into the living room.

"Hello Ash", my mom's assistant, Ava, greeted with a hug. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Ava is the counterpart to Ramalo.]**

She had straight, black hair tied into a bun, black eyes and tan skin.

She was wearing a blood red, short sleeved button up top that was buttoned up; a black, knee length pencil skirt; black high heels and a black, long sleeved blazer.

Her Chama (which was the second form of a Chamu) was next to her.

Chamas look just like Chamus but they have red devil horns; red raven wings and are the size of a small child.

After Ava I hugged her husband, Noah. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Ava and Noah are the parents of two of HotXbun OCs.]**

He had ear length, dark strawberry blonde hair; aqua blue eyes and pale skin.

He was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt; dark blue jeans and white trainers with black markings.

His Treeko was on his shoulder.

Finn took me out of Noah's hug and pulled me into his.

"I'm so glad you're here Ash", he said. "Let's do fun stuff like go to the mall and all of that."

"Too tight", I said causing Finn to let go of me.

"Sorry Ash", he apologized. "I'm just so excited for the party tomorrow!"

"Thank you for that by the way", I said.

"You're welcome", Finn said.

"Well", my mom said changing the subject. "How about you go to your room Ash. Do you remember where it is?"

"I do", I replied before taking my baby blue suitcase with a white pokéball on it and trudging it upstairs.

I was about to walk into my room, then I stopped because I saw something. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: What was it?]**

It was the door to a room and I did not know what was in it. **[Follow Your Heart: That's what is was.]**

I started walking towards it, but my mom stopped me.

"Uh uh uh", she said. "You can't go in there yet."

"Why not", I asked.

"Because it's your birthday gift", my mom replied.

"How is a room a gift", I asked.

My mother giggled before kissing my forehead.

"You'll find out tomorrow my love", she replied.

I groaned causing my mother to giggle again.

"It's only one more day Ash", my mother pointed out. "Hey. Why don't you distract yourself by checking out your room."

"That I can do", I stated before walking into my room.

I took a deep breath when I got inside.

"Just like it was when we left it", I stated to Pikachu.

"Pika pika", he said and I had no idea what he meant.

I flopped onto the bed causing a picture frame to fall onto the floor.

"Dang it", I whispered before picking it up, then my heart warmed at what picture it was.

It was a picture of my parents on their wedding day. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Awe.]**

I hugged the picture close to me.

"I really need you now Dad."

I decided that I wasn't going to stay sulking in my room. So I went to the kitchen. But as I opened the door, I bumped into someone else! And their face fell into a chocolate cake! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: He should've recorded it! That's comedy gold!]**

Chocolate cake is my favourite. Cilian probably made this for me before he went to school.

I looked and saw that the person in the cake was Mason.

He turned around to face me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you save some for me", I asked jokingly.

Mason just growled at me.

"Oh relax Mason", I said. "It's just a joke."

"Do I look like I'm joking", Mason asked angrily.

"No", I replied before I bursted out laughing again.

"That's it", Mason yelled so loudly that it stopped me dead in my tracks. "You are a deranged little boy!"

"I won't let you talk to my son that way", my mom stated as she walked into the kitchen with Finn.

They looked at Mason in shock when they saw what had happened.

"Um Ash", Finn started. "Maybe we should go."

"Good idea", I stated before going to the living room.

But because the living room was right next to the kitchen (and Mason was yelling) I could hear what was going on."

"I'm sorry Mrs Ketchem", Mason apologized. "But I can't do this anymore! Your son is a monster!"

"Well that was rude", I stated. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Very.]**

"Please don't quit over this", my mom pleaded. "He just moved here. He's nervous."

"I quit", Mason yelled.

With that he stomped out of the house and out of our life's. **[Follow Your Heart: That's the last we'll see of him. I didn't like him anyway.]**

Finn walked into the kitchen and I couldn't help but ease drop.

"Let him go", he stated. "Anybody who dresses like that is not the person to be teaching your son."

"What do I do now", my mom asked.

"Don't you worry about it", Finn commanded. "I will find a new tutor that Ash will absolutely love."

I growled in anger before going back to my room.

I took out my journal and started writing.

 _Thursday, 31 March 2016, 09:31_

 _I have good news and bad news._

 _The good news is, Mason quit!_

 _I accidentally shoved him into cake! It was hilarious! I wish I took a photo!_

 _But Mason didn't find this amusing and quit._

 _Now for the bad news._

 _Finn thinks he has the right to find me a new tutor! And mom's letting him!_

 _How long will it be before these people realize that Finn is not my father and I don't want him to be!_

I threw my journal to the ground in anger.

Pikachu picked it up with his mouth and dropped it into my lap.

Then he nuzzled into it.

"Sorry about that buddy", I apologized.

I looked at the picture that fell to the ground and got an idea.

...

That's how I found myself trying to hammer a nail into a wall so I could hang it up a minute later.

But when I was about to do so, Finn walked in.

"Hey Ash", he greeted.

"Don't you know how to knock", I asked.

"Sorry about that", Finn apologized. "Any who. I was thinking that you and I should go out and get ready for the party."

"I'm kinda busy", I pointed out.

And frankly, I didn't like shopping.

"But my love", Finn started. "It's your birthday! Your birthday!"

"I'm busy hanging things up", I pointed out trying to get out of this.

"Yeah", Finn said. "Carpentry and I do not go together. But I did take interior design for a semester. And during that time I met a friend who is amazing with wallpaper. How about you and I..."

I growled before snapping my head towards Finn.

I had had enough of this. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

"Look Finn", I started. "You have to remember that you are not my father. So forget it!"

And that's when I learned that you shouldn't hammer things when you are angry. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Kids, do not try this at home.]**

I hammered a nail into the wall, but I accidentally hit a pipe, causing water to spray all over Finn!

I found myself laughing while Finn screamed.

"Delia", he yelled before running out of the room.

That shut me up.

"Oh no", I said before looking at Pikachu. "Mom is gonna kill me."

...

That's how I found myself in my mother's office.

It had white carpet floors and baby pink walls. The door was a white, wooden one. Opposite that was my mother's white, wooden desk with many stuff on it. By the desk were baby pink office chairs.

"I can't believe you did that Ash", Mom stated.

"I wanted to hang up Dad's picture", I revealed. "Can't I do that?"

"Of course you can", Mom replied. "But I just don't get you. You fought with Mason. You fight with Finn and you even fight with me! I just want to know why."

"It's because they don't listen", I stated. "And neither do you! It's like you don't care about me at all!"

"That's not true Ash", Mom stated. "I love you more than anything."

"With all that you're doing for me", I asked in shock. "I'm drowning."

My mom tried reaching out for me, but I pulled back and walked out.

I walked out of the house.

I needed some air.

HotXbun: Ash doesn't know it, but something big is going to happen when he's out!

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen.

My Answer: Let's say it will involve May.


	9. Chapter 9 Sneaking In

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over two weeks since I last updated!

Before we start there is something I would like to say. ILoveEverything6 said they would like to see my prequel idea I mentioned in chapter 7. So I'm gonna do it!

There will be two prequels. One that focuses on how Max met Jirachi and one that focuses on how May met Manaphy.

Now. Back to the fan fiction!

Ashton is going to take a leap of faith in this chapter!

Lover of Pokémon: Glad that you are.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Finn and the woman Ashton met in chapter 2.

Chapter 9 Sneaking In

Ashton's POV

Sophie and I were walking home while I showed her pictures of Delia and Ash.

"Your wife is beautiful", Sophie stated. "And your son looks just like you did before you changed your appearance."

"They're amazing", I stated.

"Have you decided if you will go see them yet", Sophie asked.

"I don't know", I replied. "I want to see them, but that may put them in danger."

"Are you really not going to see them just because something bad may happen", Sophie asked.

"You know what", I said. "You're right. Come on. Their house is nearby. Let's go see them."

With that I made my way to Delia and Ash's house.

"Alright", Sophie said when we got there. "This is where I make my leave. Good luck."

"Thank you Sophie", I thanked before she left.

I took a deep breath before walking into the house.

I walked into the living room when I heard somebody!

I quickly hid behind a chair as two people walked into the kitchen.

One was a soaking wet man and the other was...THE WOMAN I RAN INTO EARLIER! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Ashton is talking about the events of chapter 2.]**

She was wearing a white, knee length, sleeveless pencil dress and matching high heels.

Her hair was tied into a bun.

She was holding a ice blue lead with her Sneazel at the end of it.

"Look what that brat did to me", the man said.

"It's just water Finn", the woman said to the man (who I know knew was named Finn).

"But this outfit costs a fortune", Finn stated.

"You're a boy", the woman pointed out. "You shouldn't care about your clothes."

"I am an upperclassman", Finn pointed out. "I have to worry about how I look."

"That is not what you have to worry about now", the woman stated. "What you have to worry about is proposing to Delia." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (Does spit take). What!]**

I gasped in shock.

 _Delia could be getting married to someone else?_

I fell back in shock causing a loud 'thud'.

Finn and the woman looked in my direction.

"What was that", the woman asked.

"Uh oh", I said.

I quickly got up and ran into a room that looked like an office.

I saw something on a desk, picked it up and smiled.

It was a picture of Delia and Ash.

"My son", I said in awe. "You are so handsome." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Awe.]**

Suddenly, I heard the door open!

I turned around and saw someone I hadn't seen in years.

Delia.

HotXbun: Oh no. Ashton is in trouble.

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen.

My Answer: Things will take an interesting twist.


	10. Chapter 10 They Meet

HotXbun: It took ten chapters, but Ash and May will finally meet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 10 They Meet

Ash's POV

I was walking in the rain.

"Why does she do that", I asked referring to my mom. "Why doesn't she get what I mean?" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: I have no idea.]**

I ran under a tree for cover.

Suddenly, I saw a girl.

She was running but she slipped on the mud! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no!]**

I quickly ran and caught her. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: And the prince saves the princess.]**

We stared at each other for a moment before I helped her onto her feet.

Then I got a better look at her.

She was wearing a yellow, sleeveless, zip up top with black piping that was zipped up; black jean shorts; black, knee length boots; black, fingerless gloves and a yellow fanny pack.

Her hair was straight and tied in pigtails.

In her arms was a Pokémon I had never seen before.

Basically, she was beautiful. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Ooo.]**

"Thank you", the girl thanked.

"Are you alright", I asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay", the girl replied.

"Are you sure", I asked. "There's a Pokémon Centre not to far from here. I can take you to it."

"I'm alright", the girl stated. "Really."

Then I realised something.

"Wait I minute", I said. "I know you. You're May Flower! Norman Flower's daughter! I went to his gym five years ago!"

"Weird", May said. "The exact same thing happened earlier." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: If you want to see what May is talking about, read chapter 7.]**

"Wow", I said in shock. "Really?"

"Really", May replied. "I have to go now."

May started to leave, but I stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"I can walk you home", I offered. "If you like."

"Thank you", May said. "But I can get home on my own."

"But what if you trip again", I asked.

"Good point", May stated. "Okay. Come on." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: May said that exact same line in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.]**

With that May and I started walking.

"I'm Ash by the way", I introduced. "And this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pikachu", said person said.

"Nice to meet you Pikachu", May said petting said person's ears. "This is my partner Manaphy."

"I've never seen a Manaphy before", I admitted.

"So do most people", May revealed. "They constantly travel the ocean. So it's hard to find one."

"So then how did you get one then", I asked.

"That's a long story", May stated. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: That story will be told in a prequel HotXbun is writing.]**

"Alright then", I said. "Let's go to your place."

With that May and I made our way to her house.

HotXbun: So they have met. What will happen now.

That is also all the chapters based on the first episode of Violetta.

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen when Ash goes to May's house.

My Answer: Let's just say. Never bring a boy home!


	11. Chapter 11 Welcome to My Home

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over three weeks since I last updated. As you all know my two year anniversary extravaganza just ended yesterday so I am only now getting back to my usual update schedule. And I didn't have one to begin with!

I also posted the prequel to this during my two year anniversary extravaganza so you should go check that out. It's called 'How Max Met Jirachi.'

It's time for Ash to go to May's humble home.

This never happened in Violetta by the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta.

Chapter 11 Welcome to My Home

May's POV **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is the first time the story's in May's POV.]**

It had stopped raining by the time Ash and I made it to my home.

It was a white, rectangular shaped building that was on a lawn with a white stone path leading up to it.

"We're here", I said before getting out a Pokéball. "Let's go Blaziken!"

With that my Blaziken popped out of it's pokéball.

"Wow", Ash said in awe.

"Blaziken", I started. "Heat Up." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Heat Up is a move HotXbun invented.]**

With that Blaziken's whole body heated up.

I stood near him.

"Stand near Blaziken", I told Ash. "You'll be dry in no time."

With that Ash did as I told and a minute later, we were both completely dry! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: It worked!]**

"Wow", Ash said in awe. "Where did you learn that trick?"

"Let's just say that once I was very late to a competition and I really needed my hair to get dry", I replied.

"So you're a coordinator", Ash said. "I would think that the daughter of a gym leader would be a trainer."

"You're not the first person to say that", I revealed. "But gyms have just never been my thing."

"Well", Ash started. "I should be getting home."

Ash was about to leave, but I grabbed onto his wrist.

"Wait", I said. "You can stay if you want to."

"I shouldn't", Ash stated before breaking from my grip. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"It's not intruding if I invite you in", I pointed out.

"That's true", Ash stated.

"So", I said before opening the door. "You coming in or what?"

Ash thought about it for a moment.

"Sure", he replied.

"Sweet", I said before we walked into my living room.

It was small with white walls and cream, carpet floors. There were many windows with cream curtains. At the back of the room was a cream couch with a baby pink, circle shaped cover on it. Opposite the couch was a small, black tv on a dark brown, wooden stand. In between the couch and the tv was a glass coffee table with black legs. On one side of the room were many dark brown, wooden cabinets with glass doors.

"Mom", I yelled. "Grandma! Max! I'm home!"

Just then Max ran into the living room and hugged me.

"May, you're back", he said happily.

"May May", Jirachi said happily.

"May", Manaphy said. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: They said her name a lot.]**

"I want to introduce you to someone", I said before bringing Max over to Ash. "Max, this is Ash."

"Nice to meet you", Ash said while holding his hand out.

But Max just stared at him before running off and yelling the most embarrassing thing ever.

"Mom! Grandma! Come quick! May brought a boy home!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

"Oh boy", I said as I covered my reddening face with Manaphy.

I heard footsteps come into the living room.

I removed Manaphy and saw my mom and grandmother. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: May's mom is the counterpart to Tomas's mom.]**

My mom was wearing a white, short sleeved button up top that was buttoned up; red jeans; red flats and big, red stud earrings.

Her hair was curly and tied into pigtails.

Her Teddiursa was on her back.

My grandmother had white hair tied into a bun; baby blue eyes and pale skin.

She was wearing a swamp green dress with baby pink flowers on it; matching flats and a baby pink, woolen blanket wrapped around her.

Her Jigglypuff sat in her lap as she was in her wheelchair.

"Why hello there", my mom greeted before shaking Ash's hand. "What is your name?"

"My name is Ash", said person replied.

"Oh that's a lovey name", my mom stated. "My name is Caroline. This is my mother Amelia."

"It's nice to meet you", my grandmother stated.

"Would you like to stay for some pie", my mom asked.

"That would be great", Ash replied.

Ten Minutes Later

Everybody was in the dining room eating.

The dining room was a small room with white, carpet floors and baby pink walls. By one of the walls was the glass sliding door with white curtains that led to the garden.

"So Ash", my mom started. "Tell us a bit about yourself."

"What would you like to know", Ash asked.

"You have a Pokémon", Max pointed out. "Are you a trainer or something?"

"I am actually", Ash replied.

"Apparently I met him a few years ago at Dad's gym and I don't remember", I added.

"Where is your dad anyway", Ash asked.

"He's back in Petalberg", my mom replied. "He can't move up here until he finds a job."

"Why are you here anyway", Ash asked.

"That would be on me", my grandmother replied. "These old bones can't take care of themselves anymore. So my family came up to take care of me."

"That's really thoughtful", Ash stated before finishing his pie. "Thank you for that. But I really need to get going."

"I'll walk you to the door", I said before I did just that. "Sorry if my family was being a bit over barring."

"It's alright", Ash stated.

"Well", I started. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Before I go", Ash started before taking a piece of paper from his backpack. "I wanted to give this to you."

I took the note from Ash.

"What is this", I asked.

"It's an invitation to my birthday party tomorrow", Ash replied. "I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"Really", I asked.

"Yeah", Ash replied. "It's a family party so the rest of your family can come if they want to."

"I'll talk to them and see", I stated. "Bye Ash."

"Bye May", Ash said before leaving.

HotXbun: He invited her to the party!

Challenge: Tell me if you think May will go the the party.

My Answer: You'll have to wait and see.


	12. Chapter 12 The New Tutor

HotXbun: Time for the first chapter based on episode 2 of Violetta.

AdvanceShipper(guest): You are so right! But it's not going to come easy.

LoverofPokémon: Okay then! If that's what you want that's what you get!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta. But I do own Ashton, Finn and the woman Ashton met in chapter 2.

Chapter 12 The New Tutor

Ashton's POV

"Who are you", Delia asked.

"Um", I started. "Well. Well let's just say I should've come here a long time ago to be a part of Ash's life."

"Ah", Delia said. "The 'I'm the one' attitude. I like it. But you must know that I have to look at other applicants before I make my final decision."

"Huh", I asked in shock.

"You're here for the tutoring job", Delia said. "For my son."

While I was debating if I should lie or tell the truth, a teenage boy walked in.

He was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt; black dress pants; black loafers; a green tie and a black, long sleeved blazer that was buttoned up halfway.

He had a Pansage on his shoulder.

"Mrs Delia", he started. "Ash is nowhere in the house!"

"What", Delia yelled before getting up and looking at me. "Um..."

"Andy", I said deciding to use my alias.

"Andy", Delia repeated. "Give Cilan all of your details. I'm going to find Ash."

With that Delia left and I looked at the boy named Cilan.

"Who are you", he asked.

I decided to lie.

"My name is Andy", I lied. "I'm here for the tutoring job." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh Ashton. You have no idea what trouble you are going to cause with that lie.]**

"Ah yes", Cilan said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Cilan Tri and this is my partner Pansage. We do the chores for the Ketchems." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: HotXbun didn't know what Cilian's last name was so they just gave him one themselves.]**

"It's nice to meet you", I stated.

"Come", Cilan said. "Let's write down the needed information."

Ten Minutes Later

I had written down the needed information and was in the living room with Cilan.

"So", I started. "Where is Ash anyway?"

"I think he ran off", Cilan replied. "He got into a fight with his mother."

"Why were they fighting", I asked.

"Ash accidentally sprayed water on Delia's boyfriend", Cilan revealed. "He got into a fight with his mother about it and now he has run off."

"I'm sure he just went for a walk to clear his head", I stated. "That always helps me."

"I know that", Cilan stated. "And you know that. But Delia has a tendency to be over protective over her son."

"She's just looking out for him", I stated defending Delia.

"I know", Cilan stated. "But Delia can go too far sometimes."

"I guess that's true", I stated.

"Well", Cilan started. "I have all the information I need. We will get back to you."

"Actually", I started. "Is it okay if I stay until Ash comes back? I just wanna know he's alright."

"That is very thoughtful", Cilan stated. "Very well. You can stay. Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Some coffee would be nice actually", I replied.

"Very well", Cilan said. "I'll be back with it in a moment."

With that Cilan left just as I heard the front door close.

I turned around and saw somebody I never thought I would get to meet.

It was Ash. My son. I got to finally meet him. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Finally.]**

"Ash", I said happily.

"Who are you", Ash asked.

I couldn't help it. I just went up and hugged him. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Okay. That's probably weirding him out.]**

"Oh Ash", I said before breaking the hug. "I'm...I'm your...let's just say I've been waiting a really long time for this moment."

"Actually my mother is the one you need to convince", Ash stated. "You're the new tutor right? Talk to her."

Ash was about to leave, but I stopped him.

"Running away doesn't solve problems you know."

Ash turned around to face me.

"What", he asked.

"Running away doesn't solve problems", I repeated. "I heard you got into a fight with your mother. But you must know Ash. Parents just do what is best for their kids. Sometimes, they're just wrong."

"Ha", Ash said. "I never thought of it like that before."

I smiled at Ash before taking his hands.

"Ash", I started. "I'm your..."

"Ash", I heard somebody yell.

Ash and I turned our heads and saw Cilan.

"Cilan", Ash yelled happily before hugging said person. "I missed you."

"I missed you too", Cilan said before letting go of Ash. "Come now. Let's go and catch up."

With that Ash and Cilan left and Delia walked into the room.

"The job is yours", she said.

"Really", I asked. "But you said you needed to look at other applicants first."

"I was", Delia stated. "But I heard you talking to Ash. He seems to like you. So there's no need to continue looking."

"Thank you miss", I said.

"Please", Delia said. "Just call me Delia."

"That's good", I stated. "Because Delia is a very beautiful name."

Delia and I were smiling at each other, but then the moment was ruined by Finn and the girl I met earlier. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Dang it.]**

"Hello Delia", Finn greeted before looking at me. "Who is this?"

"This is Andy", Delia replied. "He is going to be Ash's new tutor."

"Ah", Finn said. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to me you too", I stated before shaking his hand.

"Wait a minute", the girl I met earlier said. "I know you. You're the person that tripped me earlier!"

"I didn't trip you miss", I stated. "You fell over me."

"Because you were tying your shoe in the middle of the street", the woman pointed out.

"Now now", Delia said trying to calm her down. "Let's not fight. Andy, this is Finn's twin sister Fiona."

"Finn and Fiona", I said.

"Don't mock it", Fiona commanded angrily.

"Okay", I said. "Well, I am going to go now."

With that I quickly ran out of the house.

"Hey Andy", I heard someone say.

I turned my head and saw Sky and Cora, two girls who attend the Pokémon Academy. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Sky and Cora! What are they going there?]**

"Hey guys", I said walking up to them.

"Andy", Sky started. "Why did you come out of our house?" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Their house!]**

"You guys live here", I asked in shock.

"Yeah", Cora replied. "Our mother is the assistant to the owner of the house. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: That means their mother is Ava!]**

"Oh", I said in shock. "Well. You see. I...um...needed some extra money. So I came to get a job here as a tutor."

"Sweet", Sky said. "That means we get to live together."

"Live together", I asked.

"Yeah", Sky said. "You're tutoring a boy named Ash Ketchem right?"

"Yeah", I replied.

"Well Ash's last tutor was a live in one", Sky revealed. "Which means you will probably be one too."

"Oh", I said in shock. "Yes. Yes they did tell me that. Must've slipped my mind. Silly me."

"We'll see ya", Sky said before she started walking away with Cora.

"Wait", I said stopping them. "Can you guys not tell them I have another job? I don't want them to think that I don't need the money."

"Sure thing Andy", Cora said before going inside with Sky.

I let out a sigh of relief before I left.

HotXbun: So, it looks like Ashton has gotten himself into an interesting situation.

Challenge: Tell me what you think will come from Ashton's lying.

My Answer: No good things.


	13. Chapter 13 When they Met

HotXbun: Sorry it's bean just over a week since I last updated.

We will get to see how Ash and May met in this chapter.

The flashback in this chapter is set during the Advanced Generation series so Ash and May would look like how they did back then.

LoverofPokemon: Oh it will be interesting. Very interesting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta.

Chapter 13 When they Met

Ash's POV

That night I was in my bedroom about to go to bed.

I was wearing a white vest and light blue pyjama pants.

I picked up my backpack and something fell out of it.

I picked it up and saw that it was a yellow bandana with a black pokéball on it.

It was May's! I remembered her wearing it earlier! It must've fallen into my backpack!

May.

For some reason just thinking about her made me get a strange feeling that I couldn't explain.

I stared out the window and thought about when we first met years ago.

 _Flashback_

 _A younger me and Pikachu walked up to the Petelberg Gym._

 _When we got there May was sitting on the steps with Manaphy._

 _"Wow cool Pokémon", I stated._

 _"Thanks", May said. "He is a Manaphy."_

 _"Mana", Manaphy said._

 _"I've never seen a Manaphy before", I asked._

 _"Most people don't", May stated. "Manaphy are very rare. Hardly anybody has ever seen one. Let alone have one."_

 _"Then how did you get one", I asked._

 _"It's a long story", May stated._ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Which will be shown in the prequel 'How May met Manaphy'.]**

 _"Which I don't have time for", I stated. "I'm about to beat this gym's leader!"_

 _"Good luck with that um...", May started._

 _"Ash", I replied. "My name is Ash."_

 _"Nice to meet you Ash", May stated before shaking my hand. "My name is May."_

 _"Well May", I started. "Wish me good luck."_

 _"Good luck", May said before I went in._

 _Two Hours Later_

 _I walked out of the gym and saw May playing with Manaphy on a field._

 _"May", I yelled before running up to her. "I did it!"_

 _"Sweet", May stated. "So show me your badge."_

 _With that I showed May the badge._

 _"Cool", May said. "Well. I better get going."_

 _"Will I see you again", I asked._ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: You will Ash.]**

 _"Guess we'll have to wait a and see", May stated before leaving._

 _End of Flashback_

I didn't think I was ever going to see May again. But now I have! It must be fate!

I tied the bandana around my wrist and went to bed thinking about May.

HotXbun: Awe. Looks like Ash has a certain girl on his mind!

Sorry there were only two 'Follow Your Heart Extras' in this chapter.

Challenge: Tell me what you think about Ash and May's relationship.

My Answer: They are more than friends.


	14. Chapter 14 An Interesting Morning

HotXbun: Sorry that it's been a week and a half since I last updated.

This chapter isn't much, but it will lead up to some important things later.

LoverofPokémon: Very Kawaii! :D

Novus Arkilum: Thank you for your review. I will try and see if I can put for emotion into my writing. And I'm sorry about the extras, but they make it easier for me to explain things so I am going to keep them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta. But I do own Sophie, Belle, Cora and Sky.

Chapter 14 An Interesting Morning

Ash's POV

The Next Morning

I woke up to my mom hovering over me.

"Morning Mom", I greeted sitting up.

"Morning my love", my mom greeted. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you Mom", I said.

"Ash", my mom started. "You need to promise me you're not going to run away again. Promise?"

"I promise", I stated.

"Good", my mom stated. "I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what", I asked.

"I can't believe that you are the same age your father was when we met", my mom stated. "It seems like just yesterday I was giving birth to you. You were so little I was scared I would hurt you if I hugged you too hard."

"Well it's a good thing that that's not true", I stated before opening my arms. "Because I like hard hugs."

With that my mom hugged me. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Awe.]**

"So", she said as she broke the hug. "What do you want to do?"

"Sleep", I replied before flopping back onto my bed.

"But I made you birthday pancakes", I heard Cilan yell.

"Pancakes", I yelled before jumping out of bed and running to the kitchen. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Remember. If you are trying to get somebody out of bed, say you made them their favourite food.]**

Brock's POV

At the Academy.

I was sitting in the meeting room, the place everybody went to to have...well...meetings. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Duh.]**

It was a large room with a white, wooden floor and red walls.

By the end of it was a white, wooden stage with a red curtain.

Dawn, Drew and Misty walked in.

Dawn was wearing a pink vest with a black pokéball on it; black jeans; black boots with white spikes on the sides; a black collar with white spikes and black, fingerless gloves with white spikes on the knuckles.

Her hair was straight and loose with pink streaks in it.

She was wearing pink eyeshadow; black eyeliner on her eyelids with the ends winged up (I know about that because I have a lot of sisters); pink blush and black lipstick.

Her nails were painted black. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Try and guess what style she has.]**

"What style do you have today Dawn", I asked.

'Emo", she replied. **[Follow Your Heart: Did you guess it?]**

Just then the Rotten Core Four came.

"Are you trying to steal my style Dawn", Sky asked.

"Why would I want to steal your style", Dawn asked.

Everybody started fighting until Sophie came in.

"Quiet", she yelled and we all stopped talking. "So what Andy told me was true. All of you have been fighting lately. Luckily. I have an assignment for you that should change things. I'm going to pair everybody up, and in a weeks time we will have a tag team tournament."

Everybody seemed to like the idea.

"Now I'll tell who is paired up with who", Sophie said. "Brock, you will be paired with Belle."

"What", Belle asked in shock.

"Misty, you'll be with Cora."

"Awe man", Misty said.

"Drew, you'll be with Sky."

"I object", Gary yelled.

"For once we agree on something", Drew pointed out.

"That means...", Dawn started.

"...Dawn and I have to team up", Gary finished. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

"Please Sophie", Dawn yelled before clinging onto said person's arm. "I'll take anybody else. Anybody! Just please don't pair me up with Gary!"

Dawn dropped onto her knees. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yikes. She really doesn't want to be paired up with Gary. I don't blame her though.]**

"Sorry Dawn", Sophie said. "But you and Gary are the ones who fight the most. And that needs to come to an end."

With that Sophie left.

"This is all your fault Dawn", Gary stated.

"Me", Dawn asked in shock. "You're the one who commented about my outfit." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Read chapter 7 to see what Dawn is talking about.]**

"Well you're the one who wore the outfit in the first place!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no he didn't.]**

"That's it", Dawn yelled before she tried to tackle Gary.

But I grabbed onto her before she could.

"We're just going to go now", I said before leaving with Dawn over my shoulder.

"This isn't over!"

HotXbun: Yikes! Do not insult Dawn's outfits.

Challenge: Tell me if you think you shouldn't insult Dawn's outfits.

My Answer: Do. Not. Do. It.


	15. Chapter 15 Ashton's First Day

HotXbun: Sorry it's been two weeks since I last updated.

As the name implies, we will get to see Ashton's first day of work in this chapter.

Novus Arkilum: Thank you so much for your review. I do appreciate what you are trying to do, but I am keeping my extras. They help me explain things easier.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta. But I do own Ashton, Finn and Sophie.

Chapter 15 Ashton's First Day

Third Person POV

Ashton walked into the Ketchem household.

"Hello Andy", Delia greeted.

"Hello Delia", Ashton greeted.

"Cilan", Delia yelled before said person walked into the room. "Will you please show Andy to his room."

"But of course", Cilan said. "Come Andy."

With that Ashton and Cilan left just as Finn walked in. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Hey that rhymes!]**

"I don't trust him", he said referring to Ashton.

"You mean Andy", Delia asked. "Why not?"

"We don't know anything about him", Finn replied.

"Not knowing a lot about a person doesn't make them untrustworthy", Deila pointed out before leaving.

...

Ash had changed and was in his bedroom staring at the tux Finn had gotten him for the party.

It had a cornflower blue, long sleeved dress shirt; black dress pants; black loafers; a black bowtie and a black, long sleeved blazer.

Ash kept on thinking of ways to make the tux better, but he couldn't. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Awe man.]**

Ash looked at his desk and saw a picture of his dad and picked it up.

It was a picture of him on his fifteenth birthday. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Read the first flashback in Chapter 6 to actually see this moment.]**

Ash looked at the outfit his father was wearing.

"You're the perfect outfit", he stated. "But I can't wear you." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Did he just refer to a tux as a person?]**

Just then Ashton walked into the room.

'Hello Ash", he greeted.

"Hi Andy", Ash greeted.

"This one is ugly isn't it", Ashton asked Ash when he saw the tux.

"Yeah and Finn says he loves me", Ash replied.

"Happy birthday", Ashton said before giving Ash a bone crushing hug. "The happiest birthday you'll ever have!"

"Can't breathe", Ash stated before Ashton let him go. "Oh no. I'm choking."

"Oh Ash", Ashton started. "Are you okay?"

Ash stopped pretending and started chuckling.

"Ash", Ashton said sternly.

"Sorry", Ash apologised. "So, what should we start with?"

"I was thinking we should start with some sewing", Ashton replied. "It shouldn't be that hard to fix up this tux."

Ashton tried picking at the tux, but just ended up tearing it! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Ashton!]**

Ashton looked at the tux in shock and Ash just chuckled.

"Do you have a sewing kit", Ashton asked.

"No but Cilan probably does", Ash replied.

"Then go ask him", Ashton told Ash.

"Okay", Ash said before leaving.

Ten Minutes Later

Ash and Ashton were trying to fix the tux, but it wasn't going so well. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh boy.]**

"How is the tux coming along", Ash asked.

"Complicated", Ashton replied. "I thought it would be much easier to fix this thing."

"I got it", Ash stated. "Grab the one arm and I'll grab the other."

"Okay", Ashton said doing as told. "Now what?"

"On three, we pull", Ash replied.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing", Ashton asked.

"Positive", Ash replied.

"Okay then", Ashton said.

"On three", Ash commanded. "One, two, THREE!"

With that Ash and Ashton pulled at the tux, and it fell out of the window and onto the cake that was being delivered! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: The cake!]**

Ashton and Ash looked at each other.

"We're in trouble", Ashton stated.

"Boys", Delia yelled when she saw the cake.

"I think you're right", Ash stated before closing the curtains.

Ten Minutes Later

Ash, Ashton, Delia, Finn and Cilan were in the living room talking about what had happened.

"I'm sorry about the tux Finn", Ash apologised. "Ashton and I were trying to altar it and...Well. Let's just say that I know nothing about sewing."

"But I do", Cilan exclaimed before picking up the tux. "I'll have this outfit fixed up in no time! And the cake!"

"Yay", Ash said in fake happiness.

Don't get him wrong. He was happy about the cake. But he was not happy about having to still wear the tux.

With that everybody but Ash and Delia left.

"I'm sorry about the tux and cake Mom", Ash apologised.

"It's alright Ash", Delia stated. "You didn't mean to do it."

Delia got up from the couch.

"Now", she started. "How about I show you your birthday gift?"

Ash got a wide smile on his face and he shot up.

"Of course", he replied.

"Close your eyes and let me lead you", Delia commanded.

Ash did as told and Delia led him to his gift.

"Okay", Delia said. "You can open your eyes now."

Ash opened his eyes and gasped.

He was in a room filled with...his father's stuff! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (Does spit take).]**

Ash's eyes started watering.

"Is this all of this Dad's stuff", Ash asked.

"It is", Delia replied. "It's everything of your father's I could find."

"Thank you Mom", Ash said before hugging his mother. "This is the best gift ever!"

"Well then", Delia started. "I should leave you to enjoy it."

With that Delia left and Ash spent the next hour looking through his father's things.

One Hour Later

Ash walked into his bedroom holding the tux Finn got him.

"Even without the jacket it doesn't look good", Ash stated before looking at Pikachu. "What do I do now?"

Pikachu suddenly jumped onto Ash's bed.

Ash went to the bed and saw something. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: What was it?]**

Ash quickly got the photo of his father he was looking at earlier and went back to the bed.

"This tux was Dad's." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (Mouth hangs open).]**

At the Academy

Ashton and Sophie were talking in the teacher's lounge.

"So you left the tux on Ash's bed for him to find it", Sophie asked.

"Yes", Ashton replied. "I heard him say that he wanted to wear it. So when I saw it in the room with all my stuff, I took it."

"Well I think you did a good thing", Sophie stated. "And will you be going to this party?"

"Well", Ashton started. "I wasn't actually invited. But I live there so I may as well go anyway."

"Well", Sophie started. "Have fun."

HotXbun: Tell me how you think the party will go.

My Answer: Trust me. It'll be great.


	16. Chapter 16 The Problems of May Flower

HotXbun: As the name implies, May will have a lot of problems in this chapter.

Lover of Pokémon: Thank you so much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta. But I do own Dabria, Sky and Cora.

Chapter 16 The Problems of May Flower

Third Person POV

May was in the café dancing with Manaphy when the music suddenly turned off.

May turned around and saw Drew by the boombox.

"You better make sure my sister doesn't catch you", he stated.

"Thank you Drew", May said.

"Now", Drew started. "What's going on? You're smiling like crazy. Giggling like crazy. Blushing like crazy. Are you crazy?" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: I don't think so.]**

"No", May replied while giggling. "Well, crazy in love."

Upon hearing this, Drew's smile dropped. And heart broke. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Poor Drew. And I thought boys were the clueless ones.]**

"Oh", he said sadly.

"Is that okay", May asked.

"Of course", Drew lied. "I have to get going."

With Drew left. His heart now broken.

At the Academy

Dawn was watching a video when her friend Iris sat down next to her. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Iris is the counterpart to Braco.]**

She was wearing a pale yellow, long sleeved, knee length dress under a peach, long sleeved, knee length kimono with holes by the shoulders tied together with a pale yellow obi and black, knee length boots with pale yellow laces.

Her hair was extremely curly and loose with high pigtails at the top.

Her Axew was on her shoulder.

"Hey Dawn", she greeted. "What you watching?"

"A video of Diamond Star", Dawn replied. "She is almost every coordinator's idol!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Diamond will actually be shown later. She is the counterpart to Rafa Palmer.]**

"I thought your mom was a coordinator", Iris asked. "Wouldn't she be your idol?"

"I said ALMOST every coordinator's idol", Dawn reminded Iris. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: That is what she said.]**

"True", Iris stated.

"Hey look", Dawn said before pointing towards May.

She was making a delivery when Gary walked up to her.

Dawn started recording with her phone.

It was pink with a white pokéball on it.

"Hi May", Gary greeted.

"Oh hi", May greeted. "Gary right?"

"That is correct", Gary replied. "So, what are you doing?"

"Just making a delivery", May replied.

"Can I help", Gary asked.

"Don't worry", May stated. "I got it."

"Nonsense", Gary stated before taking the bag from May. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be working so hard."

"Oh", May said before crossing her arms. "So you're one of those men who think women shouldn't work?"

"I didn't say that", Gary stated.

"Relax Gary", May stated. "I was only joking."

"Oh good", Gary stated. "I wouldn't want the girl I like to hate me?" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Like! As in like like?]**

May looked at Gary in shock. Dawn and Iris's Jaws dropped. **[Follow Your a Heart Extra: It is shocking.]**

"You like me", May asked.

"But of course", Gary replied. "What guy wouldn't fall for a girl like you?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend", May asked.

"Oh", Gary said. "Sky. Well you see. I'm afraid that it is just not going to work out with Sky and I." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Lair! Rhyming liar!]**

"Oh", May said in realisation. "I'm sorry."

"Oh it's alright", Gary stated. "Some things are just not meant to be."

"I guess so", May stated before taking her bag back. "Well. I should get going."

"Wait", Gary said before giving May a piece of paper. "Here's my number. You should call me sometime."

"Okay then", May said. "See you."

With that May left.

Five Minutes Later

Dawn and Iris were showing Drew the video of May and Gary.

Dawn's laptop had the same pattern as her phone.

"I can't believe it", Drew said in shock. "He was the one May was talking about?"

"What do you mean", Dawn asked.

"Earlier today May told me she had fallen in love", Gary revealed. "And it's Gary?"

Drew gripped the can he was holding so hard, it burst open!

"Why are you so upset", Iris asked.

"Because he's totally in love with May." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (Does spit take).]**

"What", Drew asked blushing. "I am not."

"Then why are you so upset", Dawn asked.

"Because", Drew started. "Because Gary is a horrible person!"

Just then Gary came holding Sky's arm.

"What are you looking at you losers", Gary asked rudely before leaving.

"See", Drew said before taking Dawn's laptop from her. "We have to do something?"

"What are you doing", Dawn asked.

"Putting that video online", Drew replied. "The whole world needs to see how evil he truly is!"

"Drew don't..."

But it was too late. As Drew had already uploaded the video. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Drew!]**

"There", he said. "Done and done."

Dawn sighed in frustration before getting up.

"I'm going to find May", she stated before leaving.

She found May in the coordinator's classroom.

It was a large room with black, carpet floors and black walls. At the back of the room was a silver, steel stage with a runaway with a round, smaller stage at the end. The stage had a black curtain by it. The stage was surrounded by black, metal chairs.

May was on stage rehearsing some moves with Manaphy.

She ended her performance and Dawn clapped.

May turned around and looked at Dawn in shock.

"Oh", she said. "Hey Dawn."

"Hey May", Dawn greeted. "Nice act."

"Oh", May said blushing. "I was just goofing off."

"That was much more than just goofing off May", Dawn stated. "You should think about auditioning to get into the school." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: She should.]**

"I doubt my parents can afford that at the moment", May stated. "Your forgetting that none of them have a proper job right now."

"Then apply for a scholarship", Dawn stated.

"How would I get a scholarship", May asked.

"You're the Honen Princess", Dawn pointed out. "The Academy would be honoured to have you as a student."

"I don't know", May stated.

"Let's change the subject", Dawn said. "I see you have been hanging out with Gary Oaks."

"I wouldn't call it hanging out", May stated. "I've only talked to him twice."

"Be careful around him", Dawn warned. "He's not the nice guy he seems to be."

"Huh", May said. "Got it."

Outside the Academy

Sky was sitting on a bench outside the academy when Cora ran up to her.

"Sis", she said as she took out her phone. "You gotta see this."

With that Cora showed Sky the video of May and Gary.

"So", Sky started. "Gary likes that delivery girl." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

"What are you gonna do", Cora asked.

"First", Sky started. "I'm we're gonna get revenge on that delivery girl."

With that Sky got up.

"Follow me."

Ten Minutes Later

May was in the café when Sky and Cora walked in.

"What do you guys want", May asked.

"Calm down", Sky said. "We just want food."

"Very well", May said before handing the sisters menus. "I'll be right back."

With that May left and Sky and Cora each took out a pokéball.

"Let's go Minun", Sky yelled.

"You too Plusle", Cora yelled before both girls threw their pokéballs and the pokémon came out.

"Use thunderbolt on the cash register", both girls yelled at the same time.

The pokémon did as told and the cash register popped open.

"Good job", Sky said before returning Minun to his ball.

"You too", Cora said before returning Plusle to her ball.

Sky went to the cash register and TOOK THE MONEY OUT! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Sky!]**

She left it on the counter and ran off.

May walked into the room and saw that the money was out.

She ran up to the counter.

"How did this get out", she asked before she picked up the money.

Just then Dabrina walked in and saw May with the money.

"Hey", she yelled angrily. "Are you stealing from me?"

"Dabrina", May started. "I know this looks bad, but I am not stealing from you."

"Then what is going on", Dabrina asked.

"I don't know", May replied. "I found the cash register opened and the money on the counter."

"And I'm supposed to believe that", Dabrina asked in disbelief.

"No", May replied before getting an idea. "But I know how to prove it to you. Drew!"

With that ran into the room with Roserade in battle mode.

"May", he yelled. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not", May replied. "I found the money from the cash register on the counter and your sister thinks I tried to steal from you guys."

"What", Drew yelled in anger before glaring at his sister. "How could you think that May could ever do anything like that?!"

"Right now that's the most likely answer", Dabrina replied.

"Which I can put to rest", May cut in. "Drew, your laptop is connected to the security cameras in the café right?"

"Yeah", Drew replied.

"Perfect", May stated. "We can just check the footage."

Ten Minutes Later

Everybody was looking at the footage on Drew's laptop.

It was black with dark purple roses on it.

The footage came up and showed Sky and Cora and what they did.

"Sky and Cora did it", Drew yelled.

"Who are those girls", Dabrina asked.

"They go to the academy", Drew replied.

"Sky pretty much hates my guts because she thinks I was flirting with her boyfriend", May added.

"Well did you", Dabrina asked.

"No", May replied in frustration before leaving.

"Just checking."

HotXbun: Poor May. Look at all she has to deal with.

Challenge: Tell me how long you think it will be before all of this is solved.

My Answer: Not in a long, long time.


	17. Chapter 17 The Party Part One

HotXbun: It's time for a par-tay! The first half anyway.

Lover of Pokemon: Well, now you'll get see what happens next.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender, Violetta, In My Arms or High School Musical. But I do own Belle, Sky, Cora and Amelia.

Chapter 17 The Party Part One **[Follow Your Heart Extra: The title has two 'parts' just like the chapter.]**

Ash's POV

That Night

Everything for the party had been set up when I came down the stairs...in my father's outfit. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: He wore it!]**

Everybody started clapping as I made it to the bottom of the stairs and walked up to my mother.

She was wearing a baby pink, ankle length, sleeveless dress with thin straps and a sweetheart neckline; matching flats and a white boa.

Her hair was tied into a bun.

She was wearing baby pink eyeshadow; black mascara; baby pink blush and baby pink lipgloss.

"That outfit", my mom said in shock.

"I love it", I stated. "Thank you. Can we dance?"

"But of course", my mom replied before looking at the band. "Some music please."

With that the band started playing 'In My Arms' by Plumb and I started dancing with my mom.

The song ended just as May walked in with her family. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: May!]**

She was wearing a yellow tank top; a black, knee length, pleaded skater skirt; black ankle boots; a black scarf around her neck and black gloves.

Her hair was tied into a bun with two strands framing her face.

She was wearing yellow eyeshadow; black mascara; rose pink blush and rose pink lipgloss.

She was holding Manaphy in her arms.

May's mother was wearing a blood red, knee length, short sleeved skater dress; blood red high heels; white pearl earrings and a white pearl necklace.

Her Teddirusa was on her back.

Max was wearing a white, short sleeved dress shirt; dark grey dress pants; a black belt; black loafers and a light green sweater vest with a dark green houndstooth pattern.

Jirachi was on his head.

May's grandma was wearing a baby pink, short sleeved, knee length crossover dress and baby pink flats.

Her hair was tied into a bun.

Her Jigglypuff was on her lap.

"May", I said happily as I ran up to her. "You made it."

"Of course", May stated. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Thank you May", I said.

My mom walked up to us and shook May's mom's hand.

"Hello", she greeted. "My name is Delia. I am Ash's mother."

"Hello Delia", May's mom greeted. "My name is Caroline. This is my mother Amelia and my children May and Max."

"Your son saved me from falling into the mud yesterday", May revealed.

"Oh my", my mom said in shock. "Are you alright dear?"

"I am thanks to your son", May stated causing me to blush.

Another song started playing.

It was 'Can I Have This Dance' from High School Musical 3. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: The Pokemon world has High School Musical?]**

"Want to dance May", I asked.

"Sure", May replied before taking my hand as he led her to the dance floor.

The song ended just as...Gary, Sky, Cora and Belle walked in. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

Gary was wearing a purple, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; black dress pants; black loafers; a black, long sleeved blazer and a black tie.

Sky was wearing a black, knee length, sleeveless dress; black high heels; silver string earrings with three black beads on each on one; a thick, silver chain around her neck with five black stones on it and a black, leather cuff bracelet on each wrist.

Her hair was straight and was half tied into a bun with the other half loose.

She was wearing black eyeshadow; black mascara; dark red blush and dark red lipstick.

Her nails were painted black.

Cora was wearing a red, knee length dress with short, off the shoulder sleeves and a gold zipper on the front of the dress that was zipped up; black boots; red rose stud earrings; a thick, gold chain with a red rose on it and black, wrist length gloves.

Her hair was straight and loose.

She was wearing red eyeshadow; black mascara; red blush and red lipgloss.

Belle was wearing a white, knee length, sleeveless skater dress with thin, black straps, a thin, black waist and black outlines of circles on the skirt; white high heels with black heels; black hoop earrings; a black thread around her neck with black circles looped through it and a white, thick bracelet with black lining and black circles on each wrist.

Her hair was straight and loose.

She was wearing white eyeshadow; black eyeliner on her eyelids with wings; black mascara; white blush and white lipstick with black lipliner.

Her nails were painted white with black tips and black outlines of circles.

She was holding the lead to all her friends Pokemon and her Mime Jr was on her head.

"What are you doing here", Sky asked as she walked up to May.

"Ash invited me", May replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here", Sky replied.

"What", May yelled before she looked at me.

"Her mom is my mom's assistant", I replied. "How do you two know each other?"

"Many students at the Pokémon Academy order food from the café I work at", May replied. "I have to go there all the time to make deliveries."

"You get to go the Pokémon Academy", Ash asked. "That is so awesome!"

"It's not like she's a student there", Sky pointed out. "Unlike me." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Rude.]**

With that Sky left and I looked at May.

"So why don't you attend the Pokémon Academy", I asked.

"You can't just get into the Pokémon Academy", May revealed. "You have to Audition."

"Okay then", I said. "When is auditions?"

"I think they're later this month", May replied. "The school likes to have auditions at the end of the year so the students that get in can start the next year."

"Perfect", I stated. "So just audition later this month."

"I can't do that Ash", May stated.

"How come", I asked.

"Let's just say that things aren't the best in my family at the moment", May said before leaving, leaving me thinking one thing.

 _What's up with May's family?_

HotXbun: That's a good question.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going on with May's family.

My Answer: Reread old scenes with May and her family. You 'may' be able to figure it out. See what I did?


	18. Chapter 18 The Party Part Two

HotXbun: Time for the second half of the party!

Lover of Pokémon: Sadly, it won't be so cute for much longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta. But I do own Finn.

Chapter 18 The Party Part 2

Ash's POV

One Hour Later

Everybody was lined up to give me a gift.

My mom was first.

"This is for you my love", she said before she gave me her gift.

I opened it and it was a notebook just like mine, only it was red instead of blue.

"Sweet", I stated. "A new notebook."

"No", my mom said. "Honey, look inside the notebook."

I did as my mom told and saw that all the pages were filled already. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Huh?]**

"It's already filled up", I said. "I don't get it."

"Ash", my mom started. "That was your father's journal." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (Gasps).]**

I gasped before looking at the journal.

"This was dad's", I asked.

"Yes", my mom replied. "It was?"

I looked at the journal one more time before I ran up and hugged my mom.

"Awe", everybody said.

"This is the best birthday gift ever", I stated. "Thank you."

"Your welcome my son", my mom said.

"Awe", everybody said again causing my mom and I to break our hug.

"Okay then", I said wiping a tear away. "Let's continue with the gifts."

"Sadly, I think your mom's gift will put ours to shame", Cilan stated. "But I'll try anyway."

What Cilan said caused as me to laugh.

He left and came back with...A CAKE!

"Cake", I yelled before going to said item. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Man. He really likes his cake.]**

But something happened, and the next thing I knew...I was covered in cake.

My father's outfit was covered in cake. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: The outfit!]**

I looked at Finn, who had an evil smirk on his face. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Finn.]**

"Oops", he said evilly. "My hand must've slipped."

I just glared at him before I grabbed my father's journal and ran into my room with only one thought in mind.

 _Worse birthday ever._

HotXbun: Poor Ash.

Sorry this chapter was so short.

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen now.

My Answer: This is something I like to say. Sometimes, good things come out of bad things.


	19. Chapter 19 May to the Rescue

HotXbun: I have news! This story is now as long as my longest story! And that is my Descendants story 'Saving Kingdoms!'

Remember when I said in the last chapter that good things sometimes come out of bad things? This is one of those times.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta.

Chapter 19 May to the Rescue

Ash's POV

One Hour Later

I walked into the kitchen holding my father's outfit.

"How am I gonna clean you", I asked the outfit.

"Ash", I heard Cilan say.

I turned around and saw him with...May? **[Follow Your Heart Extra: May?]**

"May", I asked.

"Hi Ash", May greeted.

"I'll leave you two alone", Cilan said before leaving May and I in awkward silence.

May slowly walked up to me.

"Sorry about the outfit", she said.

"I have to find a way to clean this", I stated. "It was my father's!"

May thought for a moment before she started smiling.

"Leave it to me", she stated before she grabbed a basin. "Put the outfit in the basin and let me do the rest."

I held the outfit protectively to my chest.

"You're going to get cake on your vest", May pointed out.

I pulled the outfit away from me while blushing.

"Trust me Ash", May stated. "I'll have that outfit fixed in no time?"

I looked at the outfit nervously before giving it to May.

She put soap into the basin and then put the outfit in.

"Manaphy", she started. "Water Gun."

With that the basin was filled with water.

"Now just leave the outfit overnight and in the morning the cake would've washed off", May stated.

"Are you sure about this", I asked. "Wouldn't it be easier to just rub the cake off?"

"You said that this outfit was your father's", May asked and I nodded. "Then the fabric is old. If we try to rub the cake off, it could ruin the outfit! And you don't want that do you?"

"Of course not", I stated. "I feel like he's still here when I where it."

"What happened to him", May asked.

"He went missing on the night my mom told him she was pregnant with me", I replied.

"Oh no", May said. "Do you know why?"

"No idea", I replied.

"Do you think he's still out there somewhere", May asked.

"If he is, why hasn't he come back", I asked.

"I know what it's like to miss your father", May stated. "I haven't seen my dad since I moved here."

"How come", I asked.

"He hasn't found a job here yet", May stated. "And I really miss him."

With that May started crying, so I hugged her!

This called her to freeze up.

"It will be okay May", I stated. "You have me now."

With that May hugged back before letting go.

"Thank you Ash", she said as she got a text.

She picked up her phone and read it.

The phone was yellow with a black pokéball on it.

"It's my mom", she revealed. "I have to get going."

With that May picked up Manaphy and began to walk away, but then she turned back to look at me.

"Thank you Ash", she said again. "For everything."

Then May did something shocking. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: What was it?]**

She...kissed my cheek! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (Faints).]**

With that May left and I put my hand on my reddening cheek as a smile grew on my face.

The Next Morning

I woke up and then remembered something.

"The outfit", I yelled as I ran to the basin to look at it.

The cake stains were gone! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yes!]**

"It worked", I said happily. "May's a genius!"

With that I grabbed my journal and started writing in it.

"This is the best gift ever", I said out loud as I wrote. "I want to thank you for it Dad. Also, there's a girl that I met on Thursday. Every time I think of her, I get this weird feeling in my chest that I can't explain."

May's POV

I was drawing a picture of Ash and I when Max walked up to me.

I was in my room which had yellow walls and black, wooden floors. In the front corner of the room was the black, wooden door. Next to that was my queen sized bed with a black, metal frame. On it was a pale yellow mattress; a yellow blanket with black pokéballs on it; two, large, black pillows and a small, pale yellow pillow. on each side of the bed was a black, wooden night stand with a golden nob shaped like a pokéball. On top of each stand was a black lamp with a pale yellow cover. Next to one of the stands were the black doors of my closet. Opposite my bed was a black, wooden desk with a black office chair. On the wall by the desk was a large window with black curtains that led to my balcony.

"Hey sis", Max said causing me to jump back in shock.

"Max", I scolded. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry", Max said before looking at the picture causing me to hide it. "Ooo! Somebody has a boyfriend."

"I do not", I stated as I was turning red.

"May has a boyfriend", Max started chanting as he got onto my bed. "May has a boyfriend!"

"Be quiet Max", I commanded. "And get off my bed!"

With that I picked Max up and put him back on the ground.

"You know one of these days and then I'll be too tall for you to pick me up anymore", he pointed out.

"Hopefully when that happens you'll learn to be more mature too", I added.

"Like that's gonna happen", Max stated before leaving.

I let out a frustrated sigh before going back to the picture.

Even though Ash wasn't my boyfriend, I sure wanted him to be.

HotXbun: (Mouth hangs open).

Did she just say that she wanted Ash to be her boyfriend?

Challenge: Tell me if you think Ash will become May's boyfriend.

My Answer: He will. It's just gonna take some time. A lot of time.


	20. Chapter 20 Party Entertainers

HotXbun: I have more news! This is now my longest story! Sorry Saving Kingdoms.

This is also my first story to reach twenty chapters!

So yeah. This is a good day! :)

Brock and his friends are gonna be party entertainers in this chapter.

Lover of Pokémon: It was wasn't it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta. But I do own Dotty, my OC introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 20 Party Entertainers.

Brock's POV

I was in the park with my friends when I saw...the most beautiful girl in the world. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: You say that about every girl you meet!]**

She had long, black hair that was curly and loose; pale skin and red eyes.

She was wearing a red, knee Length skater dress with a black, Peter Pan collar; black, ankle length boots with three buckles on each one; a thin, black belt and black, wrist length gloves.

She was wearing red eyeshadow; black mascara; red blush and red lipstick with black lipliner.

Her nails were painted red with black tips.

She had a black, over the chest messenger bag with a Ledyba in it.

"Who is that beauty", I asked.

"That's my friend Dotty", Dawn replied. "I can introduce you if you want."

"That would be great", I stated. "Thanks Dawn."

Dawn smiled at me before grabbing my hand and leading me to Dotty.

"Hey Dotty", Dawn greeted.

"Dawn", Dotty asked in shock. "Is that you?"

Dotty hugged Dawn.

"You're always changing your style", Dotty pointed out as she broke the hug. "Sometimes I can't recognise you."

Dotty then looked at me.

"Who's this", She asked.

"This is my friend Brock", Dawn replied. "And this is his friend Croagunk."

Croagunk croaked in response.

Dotty's phone suddenly went off and she answered.

"Hello", she asked. "Oh. Hey Mom. What! But the party's tomorrow! Okay. I'll think of something. Bye Mom."

With that Dotty hung up the phone.

"Something wrong", Dawn asked.

"Yeah", Dotty replied. "My little brother's birthday is tomorrow and the guy that was doing the entertainment just quit!"

"That's awful", Dawn stated.

"If I can't get entertainment for the party by tomorrow it'll be ruined", Dotty stated in dismay.

And that's when I had an idea. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: What was it?]**

"I got an idea", I stated.

"What is it", Dawn asked.

"How about we preform at your brother's party", I asked Dotty.

"That would be great", Dotty stated before she gave me a piece of paper. "This is an invitation to the party! I'll see you there!"

With that Dotty left.

The Next Day

Everybody was in Dotty's living room when she walked in.

"The guests are here", she said happily. "Are you guys ready?"

"Ready", we all replied.

We spent the next hour doing all types of stuff.

I told the kids some stuff about being a gym leader.

Misty told the kids some facts about water type Pokémon.

Iris told the kids some facts about Dragon type Pokémon.

And to finish it off, Drew and Dawn did a performance.

The party was now done and I was cleaning up when Dotty walked up to me.

"Thank you so much for helping out with the party", she said. "You guys were amazing!"

"Why thank you my dear", I said.

Suddenly, I heard the front door open.

"Dotty", I heard a male voice call.

"Oh great", Dotty said happily before turning to me. "There's somebody I want you to meet."

"Already", I asked in shock. "Isn't it a little to early to be meeting your father?" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: I don't think it's her father Brock.]**

This caused Dotty to giggle.

"It's not my father silly", she stated.

Suddenly, a man came in and put his arm around Dotty.

"It's my boyfriend!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (Does spit take) Boyfriend?!]**

And with that, my heart broke!

She already had a boyfriend!

HotXbun: Poor Brock. :(

Challenge: Tell me if you think Brock will be okay.

My Answer: It's Brock! He'll get over it as soon as he meets another girl.


	21. Chapter 21 To the Pokemon Academy

HotXbun: It's time for Ash to go to the Pokémon Academy! And get his heart broken!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta. But I do own Serenity, my OC introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 21 To the Pokémon Academy

Ash's POV

The Next Day

I was in my living room the next day waiting for a delivery from The Pokémon Café.

I may or may not have ordered from there as an excuse to see May. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: He has it bad.]**

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I got it", I yelled before I ran to the door.

I quickly checked my appearance in the mirror before opening the door. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: He has it really bad.]**

"Hey Ash", May greeted before giving me some food. "Here's your order."

"Thanks", I said before I gave May the money.

"Well", May said. "I'll see you around."

With that May left.

"Tsk tsk tsk", I heard somebody say.

I turned around and saw Cilan's best friend, Serenity.

She had long, jet black hair that was curly and loose; black eyes and pale skin.

She was wearing a black top with long, rose lace sleeves; black jeans; black, high heeled ankle boots; black rose stud earrings; a black chain around her neck with a rose pendant and a black ring with a rose on top.

She was wearing black eyeshadow; black eyeliner on her eyelids with wings; black blush and black lipstick.

She was wearing black nail polish. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Man. She sure loves black.]**

Her Poochyena was in her arms.

"Are you serious", she asked.

"I'm not like you", I pointed. "I don't have the courage to tell somebody I like them the way you do."

You see, Serenity has a crush on Cilan. And he is very much aware of this.

He keeps on telling Serenity that he doesn't like her that way, but she isn't giving up that easily.

"You can do this", Serenity stated. "I believe in you."

"It doesn't matter anyway", I stated. "She's gone."

"Then go after her", Serenity stated.

I thought about what Serenity said.

"Okay", I said before I walked out the door. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Go Ash!]**

Ten Minutes Later

I followed May to...one of the coolest schools I had ever seen!

It must've been The Pokémon Academy.

I walked into the school and instantly fell in love!

This place was amazing! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: It sure is.]**

I looked around and saw May...with Gary? **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Gary?]**

Gary pulled May into a room.

I followed them and watched from the door.

"What are you doing Gary", May asked. "I'm working."

"That's what you said last time", Gary pointed out. "Pretty soon I'm going to think that you don't like at all sweetie."

"You know that's not true", May stated. "But I can't risk losing my job."

"Oh alright", Gray said before he...KISSED MAY'S CHEEK! "See you!"

I quickly hid as Gary left.

I leaned against the wall with one thought in my mind.

 _Are Gary and May dating?_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: No!]**

With that I ran out of the school with tears in my eyes.

My heart was now broken.

HotXbun: It's not what it looks like Ash!

Sorry this chapter was so short.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Ash will realize May and Gary are not dating.

My Answer: He will. It's just going to take a lot of convincing.


	22. Chapter 22 Break Up and Make Up

HotXbun: As the name implies, two characters will break up and get back together in this chapter.

Guest: You are right in every way! But sadly, things won't be that easy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta.

Chapter 22 Break Up and Make Up

Dawn's POV. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is the first time the story's in Dawn's POV.]**

I was outside the school when I saw Brock sadly sitting on a bench.

I was wearing my 'heartbreak look'.

I was wearing a black vest under a hot pink, long sleeved, off the shoulder, oversized sweat shirt with a picture of a Piplup on it; black sweat pants and black flip flops.

My hair was tied into a messy bun.

"Hey Brock", I greeted as I sat down.

"Hey Dawn", Brock greeted before he noticed the outfit I was wearing. "What look are you wearing today?"

"This is my heartbreak look", I replied. "I may not be heartbroken like you, but I can look like it."

Brock smiled at me.

"Thanks Dawn", he stated. "That means a lot."

40 Minutes Later

I walked into class.

"What are you wearing", Sky asked when she saw me.

"It's my heartbreak look", I replied.

"Awe", Gary said. "Did somebody get their heart broken."

"Not me", I stated before I sat down as Sophie walked in.

"Alright everybody", she started. "To help you with your assignment, I thought I'd show you this video of a Pokémon battle."

With that Sophie started playing the video.

But it wasn't a video of a Pokémon battle.

It was the video of Gary asking May on a date! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: What?!]**

I looked at the video in shock before looking at Drew.

"Did you do this", I asked.

"It wasn't me", Drew replied. "I just posted the video online. I swear!"

"Then who did this", I asked.

"I did!"

Everybody turned to who said that...AND IT WAS SKY! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Sky?!]**

Everybody gasped as she angrily made her way towards Gary.

"You told me that nothing was going on between the two of you", she reminded him in anger. "You lied to me Gary! We're over!"

With that Sky stormed out of the class leaving everybody in shock.

Two Hours Later

Gary's POV **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is the first time the story's in Gary's POV.]**

Isabella and I were at our lockers.

"I can't believe Sky did that", I stated. "She humiliated me!"

"You did hit on another girl while you were still with her", Isabella pointed out.

"Shut up Isabella", I commanded causing her to do just that. "I guess there is a bright side to this."

"What", Isabella asked.

"With Sky out of the picture, there is nothing keeping me from getting May", I replied happily.

"Are you sure you actually want that", Isabella asked. "She's a delivery girl. It could ruin your reputation."

With that I slipped into a fantasy.

 _Fantasy_

 _The losers were hanging out when May walked up to them._ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Hey!]**

 _"Hey guys", she greeted. "I have the food you ordered."_

 _"Thanks", everybody said before they grabbed their food._

 _"May", Drew started. "This is all wrong!"_

 _"Mine too", Brock stated._

 _"Half my order's missing", Dawn stated._

 _May looked at the food in shock before looking at...me!_

 _"What happened my love", May asked me._

 _"My bad", I apologized._

 _Everybody started laughing._

 _"Wow", Isabella said in shock. "I can't believe I let that dude boss me around."_

 _"I can't believe I dated that", Sky stated._

 _"And he called me a loser", Drew pointed out._

 _With that everybody started laughing at me and I started screaming._

 _End of Fantasy_

I was still screaming when Isabella snapped me out of it.

"Don't scream", she scolded.

"I can't date a delivery girl", I stated. "I need to get Sky back ASAP."

"And get your revenge", Bella asked.

"Yes", I replied. "But one step at a time. That's later. First, I get Sky back. Are you in? You're in."

With that I started walking away.

"I was going to say yes", I heard Isabella state.

Ten Minutes Later

I walked into the hall with a glass of water. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Water? This can't be good!]**

I saw May and angrily walked up to her. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no! What does he have planned?]**

"You think you're so clever don't you", I asked.

"What", May asked in confusion.

"If you know what's good for you, you will apologize to me right now", I commanded.

"But what did I do", May asked.

With that I threw the water onto May! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Gary!]**

"You are the worse person in the entire world", I stated. "I never want to see you again!"

With that I stormed off into one of the classrooms.

I turned around and saw Sky.

"What was that about Gary", she asked.

"Can't you see Gary", I asked. "I was getting revenge on that girl for making me loose you. I mean, do you really think I want to be with a girl who smells like mozzarella?" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Hey! That's rude!]**

"Gary", Sky started. "I saw the video."

"And you really should've come and talked to me before you showed it everyone", I stated. "Then I could've told you that May came to me."

"I saw you give her a piece of paper", Sky pointed out. "You're number I assume?"

"Yes", Gary replied. "But only to get May off my back."

"And you're sure she was the one doing the chasing and not you", Sky asked.

"Oh Sky", I started as I walked to said person. "My sweet, sweet Sky. You are the one I want to be with. Not her. Can we please just forget about this?"

Sky just shrugged.

I hugged her and looked up to see Isabella looking at us through the window.

I gave her a thumbs up.

Mission accomplished.

HotXbun: Jerk! Lying jerk!

Challenge: Tell me if you think Gary will leave May alone now.

My Answer: Nope!


	23. Chapter 23 The Truth Comes Out

HotXbun: Sorry it's been over a week since I last updated.

If you think things were bad for Ash before, they're about to get a whole lot worse.

Guest: Gary isn't going to bully May. He's gonna keep on flirting with her!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta. But I do own Finn and Ashton.

Chapter 23 The Truth Comes Out

Finn's POV **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is the first time the story's in Finn's POV.]**

I was talking to my sister on the phone.

"I just can't believe that he ruined the party like that", I stated referring to Ash. "That little brat! Anyway, see ya Fiona."

With that I turned the phone off just as the devil himself walked in. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Hey! Ash is no devil!]**

"Oh hello Ash", I greeted. "How are you?"

"Terrible", Ash replied.

"Well that's great", I said before I realised what Ash had said. "Wait? Terrible. But why? What happened?"

With that Ash started tearing up.

"I saw the girl I like with another guy", he replied.

"Oh", I said. "That's too bad. Oh well. Nothing you can really do about it huh?" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Finn!]**

"I guess you're right", Ash stated. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: He's not Ash! He's not!]**

With that Ash walked upstairs.

Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring.

"I've got it", I yelled before I opened the door.

Standing there was a lady.

"Hello", she greeted. "I am from the Pokémon Tutoring agency. I am looking for Mr Finn Heikin."

"That's me", I replied. "Now, what is this all about?"

"I want to know why you didn't come back to us about getting a tutor for your son", the woman replied.

"It's my girlfriends son actually", I revealed. "And what do you mean? We've got Andy."

"Who", the woman asked.

"Andy Kakusu", I replied.

"I believe that you are mistaken sir", the woman stated. "We do not have a tutor with that name registered at our agency."

"Oh", I said. "It's all be coming clear now." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (Gulps) Not good.]**

Ashton's POV

I was talking to Sophie in the teacher's lounge.

It was a small, rectangular shaped room with white, wooden floors and white walls.

In the centre of the room was a large, white, wooden, rectangular table cluttered with teacher stuff. Surrounding it was matching chairs.

At the front of the room was a blood red door.

At the back of the room was the large, rectangular window.

On all the sides of the room was a bunch of tables covered in teacher stuff.

"He's upset", I revealed as I talked about Ash (who I saw here earlier). "He was crying when he ran out."

"Then why didn't you go after him", Sophie asked.

"'Cause then he'll know I work here", I replied. "And that will ruin everything."

"Well", Sophie started. "You could just tell him the truth." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Do it!]**

I gave Sophie a glare.

"Or", she continued. "You can just tell him that you were visiting a friend."

"I'll go with that", I replied before leaving. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh Ashton. Why can't you just tell your son the truth?]**

One Hour Later

I walked into Ash's room.

"Hi", I greeted.

"Hey Andy", Ash greeted. "What's up?"

I took a deep breath.

"I saw you at the Pokémon Academy", I revealed. "I was visiting a friend that works there."

"Really", Ash asked. "Cool."

"It is", I stated. "Anyway, I saw you run out crying. What happened?"

Ash looked down sadly.

"I saw May...with another guy."

"What", I asked in shock. "Oh no. Is she the girl you danced with at your party yesterday?"

Ash nodded sadly.

"Come here", I said before giving Ash a hug.

"I wish my dad was here", he revealed. "He would know what to do."

I thought about what what Sophie said earlier.

 _"You could just tell him the truth."_

 _I think you're right Sophie._

"Ash", I said as I looked down at my son. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it", Ash asked.

I took a deep breath.

 _It's now or never._

"Ash", I started. "I am..."

"An imposter!"

I turned around and saw Finn.

"You do not belong here", he stated.

"What do you mean", Ash asked.

"Actually Ash", Finn started. "This talk is between adults."

Ash glared at Finn.

"Ash", I started. "Why don't you go down for dinner now?"

Ash look at me before looking at Finn.

"Fine", he said before leaving.

"Now", I started. "What is this all about?"

Then Finn said something I did not want to hear.

"I know that you lied about who you are." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

I stumbled back in shock.

"What...what are you talking about", I asked nervously.

"Don't play dumb with me", Finn commanded. "I know who you truly are!"

"How...how did you find out", I asked.

"A woman from the Pokémon Tutoring Agency came here and said that they have no Andy Kakusu registered with them."

I sighed in relief.

He didn't know that I was Ash's dad. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yay!]**

But he still knew I was not a registered tutor and that was bad! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: No!]**

"I can explain", I started.

"Don't bother", Finn commanded before SECURITY GUARDS WALKED IN! "Boys. Take him away!"

Before I could react...the security guards took me away!

HotXbun: Not good!

Challenge: What do you think Ashton is going to do.

My Answer: Let's hope that he finally tells the truth.


	24. Chapter 24 Ashton's Second Chance

HotXbun: I'm back! I just got back from my vacation yesterday! As you see I am already back in the game!

Andy will get a second chance in this chapter.

Lover of Pokémon: Oh yes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta. But I do own Finn, Ashton and Sophie.

Chapter 24 Ashton's Second Chance

Ash's POV

One Hour Later

I angrily stormed into my room.

"Why did he do that", I asked myself referring to Finn. "He can't just kick Andy out!"

I sat down on my bed and started writing in my journal.

 _Why did Finn just kick Andy out? I know he lied but he could have at least let him explain himself._

Suddenly, Finn walked in with my mom.

"Good news honey", the former greeted.

"You called Andy back", I asked excitedly.

"No", Finn replied causing my smile to drop. "Oh honey. I know you liked him very much, but he lied to us all."

"Did you ask him why", I asked.

"Why would I", Finn asked.

"I just think that if we're going to fire the guy we should ask him why he did what he did first", I replied.

My mom sighed before looking at Finn.

"He's right Finn", she stated. "We should talk to Andy." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yes!]**

Finn looked at my mom in shock, looked at me, then sighed in defeat.

"Nobody ever agrees with me", he stated as he left.

I smiled at my mom.

"Thanks mom", I thanked.

"But remember Ash", she said sternly. "You need to accept it if I still don't want to rehire Andy after we talk."

I looked down sadly before nodding. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Awe man!]**

Ashton's POV

I was pacing back and forth in the teacher's lounge.

"Will you calm down Ashton", Sophie demanded.

"Calm down", I angrily asked as I turned to face Sophie. "How can I calm down?! They know that I lied! This is bad! This is really bad!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: It is.]**

Suddenly, my phone started ringing.

I looked at the caller ID.

It was Delia!

"It's Delia", I revealed in shock.

"Answer it", Sophie demanded.

"I won't", I stated.

"Then I will!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: What?]**

And before I could react, Sophie grabbed my phone and answered it!

"What are you doing", I asked angrily.

But Sophie just ignored me.

"Andy's phone", she greeted. "He can't answer at the moment because he's in the bathroom. Can I take a message? A hah. A hah. Okay! He'll see you tomorrow! Yes. Noon is fine. Bye!"

With that Sophie ended the call before looking at me.

"Mr Ketchum", she said in a fake posh accent. "You have a meeting tomorrow with your wife at her house at noon."

"Wait", I said in shock. "What?"

"Deila wants to see talk to you", Sophie revealed dropping the accent. "She says she wants to ask you why you lied."

"Great", I said as I put my hand on my forehead. "So what do I do now?"

"I think we both know what you need to do."

"Tell her the truth?"

"Tell her the truth."

HotXbun: Well. It looks Like Ashton is finally going to tell Deila the truth. Or is he?

Challenge: Tell me if you think Ashton is finally going to tell Deila the truth.

My Answer: Let's hope so.


	25. Chapter 25 Ashton's New Lie

HotXbun: Ashton is going to talk to Delia in this chapter.

Lover of Pokémon: Oh yes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta. But I do own Finn, Ashton and Sophie.

Chapter 25 Ashton's New Lie **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This was the original name for the last chapter.]**

Ashton's POV

The Next Day

I walked to the front of the house and saw Ash waiting there.

"Andy", he said happily. "Did my mom call you?"

"Yes", I replied. "We're going to talk."

"Okay", Ash started. "Why did you lie?"

"That's a long story Ash", I replied. "Which I am about to explain to your mother."

"I've got an idea", Ash stated. "I can stand outside the door of my mom's office so you won't have to tell the story twice."

I thought for a moment.

"Deal."

With that I walked to Delia's door and knocked.

She opened it.

"Hello Andy", she greeted. "Come in."

With that I walked in and both Delia and I sat down.

"I'm going to get straight to the point", Delia stated. "Why did you lie? And tell me the truth."

"The truth", I asked before looking at Ash, who was standing at the door. "The truth is...I lied out of necessity. I went to the agency and heard that you were looking for a tutor for your son." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (Slaps forehead) he didn't tell the truth.]**

"So you decided to take things into your own hands", Delia asked.

"I was going to tell you", I lied. "But you didn't give me the chance because you said I was hired. And your son is just amazing." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Awe.]**

"Do you have kids", Delia asked. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yes. Your son!]**

"I have a son who lives abroad with his mother", I lied. "They're not doing so well so I try to send them money when I can. That's another reason why I lied."

"Is that all", Delia asked.

"Yeah", I lied. "That's all."

"Well then", Delia started. "Since you have told me the truth, and since Ash seems to like you very much, I am giving you a second chance." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yay!]**

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Delia", I thanked.

"Just give Cilain your real details this time", Delia commanded.

"Of course", I replied before getting up.

Suddenly, Finn walked into the room!

He looked at me in shock.

"You", he said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I have decided to give Andy a second chance", Delia replied.

"What", Finn said shock. "But..."

"No buts", Delia commanded. "Andy has explained himself and Ash likes him very much."

Finn looked at Delia in shock before looking at me.

"Nobody ever agrees with me", he yelled as he left. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This mirrors a scene from the last chapter.]**

I chuckled before looking at Delia.

"Thank you", I thanked. "I won't let you down."

HotXbun: So. Ashton did not tell the truth.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Ashton will ever tell the truth.

My Answer: He will just not in a long, long time.


	26. Chapter 26 My Battle with Andy

HotXbun: We'll get to see a Pokémon battle in this chapter!

lucienhalf58: Thank you. And you're right! Ashton needs to man up!

Lover of Pokémon: I'm so sorry! We'll get there someday! I promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta. But I do own Finn, Ashton, Sophie and the Pokémon Academy. I also own the Pallet Town Convention Centre, a new place mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter 26 My Battle with Andy **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This chapter was originally called 'The Event.']**

Ash's POV **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This chapter was originally going to be in Third Person POV.]**

One Hour Later

Andy and I were in the my room.

"Alright Ash", Andy started. "Let's get to work before they kick me out again." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Don't jinx it!]**

"Do we have to Andy", I asked. "It's so boring!"

"Come on now", Andy said. "It's not that bad."

"I'd rather have a battle", I revealed.

"Okay then", Andy said. "Then let's battle."

"Right now", I asked.

"Yes", Andy replied. "But not here. Let's go outside."

Ten Minutes Later

Andy and I were in the yard ready to battle!

"Okay Ash", Andy started. "Since you are younger than me I will let you go first."

"That will be your downfall", I stated. "Alright Pikachu! Let's go!"

With that Pikachu jumped onto the ground.

"So you're going with Pikachu", Andy asked. "Let's see. What should I counter with? I've got it! Go Sandslash!"

With that Andy threw his Pokéball and a Sandslash popped onto the ground.

"A Sandslash", I said. "Good choice. But not good enough! Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"I don't think so", Andy stated. "Sandslash, dig!"

With that Sandslash buried himself underground just as Pikachu's thunderbolt was about to hit him!

"What", I said in shock. "Where'd he go?"

And before Pikachu could react...Sandslash jumped up from the ground and hit him!

Pikachu fell down from the impact.

"Come on buddy", I yelled. "Get up!"

With that Pikachu got up.

"Good boy", I said before looking at Andy and Sandslash. "Let's give 'em a taste of their own medicine. Use charge!"

With that Pikachu started charging at Sandslash.

"Quick", Andy yelled. "Use dig again!"

Once again Sandslash dug underground before Pikachu could attack.

"Not again", I said in dismay.

"Yes", Andy said. "Again."

And once again Sandslash came from underground and struck Pikachu!

"Darn it", Andy said. "There's got to be a way to stop Sandslash from using Dig."

And that's when I got an idea.

"I've got it", I yelled. "Pikachu, come back!"

With that Pikachu ran back to me.

"Let's go Glalie", I yelled before throwing a Pokéball.

Said Pokémon appeared hovering in the air.

"Alright Glalie", I yelled. "Use ice beam!"

With that Glalie used ice beam...freezing Sandslash in place!

"Oh no", Andy said in dismay.

"Oh yes", I said happily. "Glalie, pound him!"

With that Glalie...body slammed Sandslash!

The latter fainted. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Ash wins.]**

"We did it", I yelled happily as he hugged Glalie. "Good job!"

"You did very well Sandslash", Andy stated before returning said Pokémon to his ball.

He then walked up to me.

"Well down Ash", he congratulated. "You are quite the trainer."

"Thanks Andy", I thanked smiling.

Suddenly, my mom walked up to us.

"What's going on", she asked.

"I just beat Andy in a Pokémon battle", I replied.

"Did you now", my mom asked before turning to look at Andy.

"Yep", he replied. "Ou...your son is quite the trainer."

I looked at Andy in confusion.

Was he about to say 'Our son?' **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yes!]**

Nah! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (Slaps forehead.)]**

"Well", my mom started. "Since you guys like having Pokémon battles so much maybe you would like watching one?"

"What are you talking about", I asked.

"There's going to be a Pokémon tournament tonight at the Pallet Town Convention Centre", my mom revealed. "I thought you boys would like to go."

"Wow", I said in awe. "Thanks mom."

"Don't thank me", my mom stated. "Thank Finn. He's the one who got the tickets."

"Oh", I said. "Well", I'll make sure to thank him then."

"Good", my mom said.

She was about to leave...but I stopped her.

"Wait mom", I said causing her to turn around. "Before you go can I ask you something."

"Sure thing honey", she said.

"Well", I started. "I know that I've already gone on my journey and all that, but there is so much more for me to learn. So I was wondering...can I attended the Pokémon Academy?" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (Does spit take) oh no.]**

Ashton's POV

Upon hearing those words...my heart nearly stopped.

Ash wants to attend the Pokémon Academy?

He can't!

If he finds out I work there it's game over!

"You want to attend the Pokémon Academy", Delia asked.

"Yes", Ash replied. "I went there yesterday and it's really cool! So, can I go?"

Please say no. Please say no.

"But of course."

 _Dang it._

"Really", Ash asked happily.

"Really", Delia replied.

"Great", Ash stated before leaving with his mother.

"Yeah", I said sarcastically. "Great."

Suddenly, my phone rang.

I picked it up.

It was red with the picture of a white Pokéball on it.

I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Sophie.

I answered it.

"Hey Soph", I greeted. "What's up?"

"Can you come the to the Pokémon Academy", Sophie asked. "We need to talk."

"Sure", I replied. "I need to talk to you too."

Ten Minutes Later

I walked into the teacher's lounge and saw Sophie.

"Hey", I greeted. "I'm here. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well first I wanted to know how things went with Ash", Sophie replied. "How did he react when you told him the truth?"

"Well...", I started nervously.

"You didn't tell the truth", Sophie asked when she realised what happened.

"I didn't tell the truth", I replied shamefully. "I was going to, but I chickened out."

"Oh Ashton", Sophie said. "That would've been the perfect time to tell him!"

"I know", I stated. "I know. And I will."

"The question is when."

I looked down shamefully.

"Well", Sophie said causing me to look up. "Time for the other thing I called you here for! I need you and Oliver to take the kids on a field trip tonight."

"Tonight", I asked. "No, I can't tonight."

"How come", Sophie asked.

"I'm taking Ash to a tournament at the convention centre tonight", I revealed.

"Well", Sophie started. "The thing I want to you to take the kids to is there as well. So I'm sure you can figure out something."

I thought for a moment...before getting an idea.

"I've got it", I yelled before I started leaving. "You're the best Soph!"

"Remember that next time I nag you about not telling your son the truth!"

HotXbun: So. Ashton's got to be in two places at once.

Challenge: Tell me what you think Ashton is going to do.

My Answer: You'll have to wait and see.


	27. Chapter 27 Learn to Work Together

HotXbun: We will get to see more Academy drama in this chapter.

Lucienhalf58: You're right! Ashton will have to someday tell the truth!

Lover of Pokémon: Yes it will.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta. But I do own Sky, Cora, Belle, Sophie, Oliver, the Pokémon Academy and The Pallet Town Convention Centre.

Chapter 27 Learn to Work Together **[Follow Your Heart Extra: The original name for this chapter was 'Field Trip!']**

Third Person POV

Dawn walked up to her friends in a new style.

She was wearing a hot pink, short sleeved shirt that said 'punk's not dead' in small, black letters under a black, leather waits coat with white gems on the torso; a hot pink skirt with a black plaid pattern and black lace on the hem over black, sheer tights under black ankle boots; black, elbow length, fingers gloves; a hot pink bracelet with white spikes on her wrist and a hot pink chocker with white spikes on it.

Her hair had pink highlights in it and was straight and loose.

She was wearing hot pink eyeshadow with black eyeshadow around it; black mascara; hot pink blush and hot pink lipstick with black lipliner.

Her nails were painted hot pink with black skulls and crossbones on them.

"Hey Dawn", Misty greeted. "What's the look today?"

"Punk", Dawn replied.

"Nice", Iris stated.

Suddenly, the Rotten Core Four walked in.

"Alright", Sky said getting everyone's attention. "Listen up losers! If you any of you are thinking about making a move on Gary, forget it!"

"That's right", Gary confirmed. "The greatest couple in the academy is together again!"

With that Gary and Sky walked away while Cora and Belle cheered for them! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Isn't that a little much?]**

"Wait", Dawn said in confusion. "They're back together? After everything that happened?"

"Oh my word", Drew said before putting his head on the table.

Suddenly, Oliver walked in.

"Alright class", he started. "Everyone who is participating in Principle Yūijin's tag team tournament please came to the front of the classroom please." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: That's Sophie by the way.]**

With that everybody participating in the tournament went to the front of the classroom.

"Alright", Oliver started. "Progress update. How is your strategising going?"

"Um", Dawn started. "We haven't been able to Mr Genkaku."

"What", Oliver yelled in shock. "Now why haven't you?"

"We've been trying to but they won't let us", Dawn stated referring to the Rotten Core Four.

"And why is this?"

Everybody turned around and saw Sophie.

She walked up to the group.

"Why are you not listening to your partners strategy ideas", she asked.

"Well you see Principle Yūijin", Gary started. "Our's is just better!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: That's Sophie by the way.]**

"Have you heard your partners strategy plans yet", Sophie asked.

"Well no", Gary started. "But..."

"Exactly", Sophie stated. "How do you know if your strategies are better if you even haven't heard your partners suggestions?"

"Um...", Gary started.

Sophie sighed before putting her hand on her forehead.

"Listen guys", she started as she removed her hand. "This is a tag team tournament. That means you need to work WITH your teammate. Do I make myself clear?"

Everybody sighed in defeat.

"Yes Principle Yūijin", everybody replied.

"Good", Sophie replied. "Now for more happy news. We have been invited to the backstage of a Coordinator's concert tonight at the Pallet Town Convention Centre! She was actually a student here."

"Really", Dawn asked excitedly. "Who is it?"

"The one and only...DIAMOND STAR!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: For those who don't remember...Dawn mentioned Diamond Star in the last chapter.]**

"Oh my word", Dawn said in shock. "The Diamond Star! I love her!"

And that's when Dawn got an idea.

She raised her hand.

"Principle Yūijin", she said. "Is it okay if we invite people?"

"That depends", Sophie started. "Who do you want to invite?"

"My friend May", Dawn replied. "She's a great coordinator from Hoenn. They even call her the Hoenn Princess!"

"The Hoenn Princess", Sophie said. "Well, you've got to be a good coordinator to get a nickname like that."

"Oh she is", Drew stated. "We went on our journey together!"

"Well then", Sophie started. "I would be more than happy to let May come with."

Before Sophie could say anything more...Oliver pulled her to the side.

"What are you doing", he asked her. "If you let one person take bring somebody then everybody is going to bring somebody."

"Well luckily I am not the one taking the kids to this event", Sophie revealed. "You and Ashton are."

HotXbun: So, the kids from the academy are going to a concert at the same place Ash and his father are going to watch a tournament. Interesting.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen at the concert.

My Answer: A lot.


	28. Chapter 28 Broke!

HotXbun: Finn and Fiona are going to run into a problem in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta. But I do own Finn and Fiona.

Chapter 28 Broke?!

Finn's POV

I was at the stores buying some stuff.

"Put it on my card dear", I said as I gave the clerk my card.

A minute later she had an odd look on her face.

"That's odd", she said to herself.

"What is it", I asked.

"It says that you have no more funds on his card."

"What", I said as I took my card. "But that can't be!"

"Do you have another card", the clerk asked.

"Yes", I said before giving the clerk another card.

A minute later she had the same look on her face.

"What is it", I asked in worry.

"This one has no more funds as while."

And that's when I realized something.

Something was terribly wrong. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yep.]**

One Hour Later

Fiona got into my car that wasn't moving at the moment.

"What's up Finn", she asked.

"Sister", I started. "Something is terribly wrong! I went to the store today and they said I had no funds on my card!"

"Oh no", Fiona said. "So it's started." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Huh?]**

"What do you mean", I asked. "What's started?"

"There's something I should tell you", Fiona revealed. "I few days ago I got a call. Dad took all the money from the family business and ran off." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: What?]**

"But what does that mean", I asked.

"It means we're broke." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

"What", I said in shock. "But we can't be!"

"I'm afraid we are", Fiona stated. "Soon everything will be taken away from us."

And as if on cue...a police officer knocked on the car door. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

"Are you Finn Ritchi", he asked.

"Yes", I replied. "May I help you?"

"Yes", the officer replied. "We're here to take your car." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

I gulped upon hearing this.

With that the officer put a sticker on the car and I had only one thing one my mind.

 _This is not good._

HotXbun: So, it looks like Finn and Fiona are going trough some trouble.

Sorry this chapter was so short. The next one will be long. I promise.

Challenge: Tell me what you think of Finn and Fiona's financial troubles.

My Answer: I don't like them, but I don't want them to have financial problems!


	29. Chapter 29 The Convention Centre

HotXbun: We will finally get to see everybody at the convention centre in this chapter!

Fair warning. This one is going to be long and switch back and forth between characters so pay attention!

Lucienhalf58: He will. Just not in a long time.

Lover of Pokémon: Oh yes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta. But I do own Sky, Cora, Belle, Diamond, Oliver, Ashton and The Pallet Town Convention Centre. I also own Maddie, my OC introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 29 The Convention Centre **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This chapter was originally called 'At the Pallet Town Convention Centre' but HotXbun shortened it because it was too long.]**

Third Person POV

That Evening

Ashton's brilliant plan was a beanie and a huge scarf! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: For those who don't remember, Ashton needs to take Ash to a tournament and chaperone a field trip that are both being held at the same place.]**

"Are you sure you're okay", Ash asked said person.

"Yeah I'm fine", Ashton replied. "It's just a little cold that's all."

"I just can't believe it came on that quickly", Ash stated. "You were this afternoon."

"Oh I'm like that", Ashton lied. "One minute I'm fine the next I'm all sick."

Ashton faked sneezed to sell the act. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh Ashton.]**

Ten Minutes Later

Ash and Ashton were in their seats at the tournament.

The latter was wearing large sunglasses.

"What's with the sunglasses", Ash asked.

"Oh", Ashton said nervously. "You know how bright the lights at these things are. Anyway. I need to go to the bathroom real quick."

"But the tournament is about to start", Ash pointed out.

"I know but I really need to go", Ashton lied before leaving.

...

Everybody was at the backstage of Diamond Star's show.

"I can't believe I'm here", May said is awe before looking at Drew and Dawn. "Thank you guys so much for inviting me. And please make sure to thank your principle for me when you can."

"No problem", Dawn stated.

Oliver walked in.

"Where is he", he asked himself. "Has anyone seen Mr Nise?"

"I'm here", Mr Nise (AKA Ashton) yelled as he ran in.

"Where were you Andy", Oliver asked.

"I was talking to Maddie", Ashton replied gesturing to a woman. "She is Diamond Star's assistant."

Maddie had waist length, light brown hair that was straight and loose with rectangular bangs that cover her forehead; pale skin and hot pink eyes.

She was wearing a hot pink vest; black jeans; black, knee length boots with hot pink laces; black, elbow length, fingerless gloves and glasses with a black frame and rectangular, clear glasses.

She had a Rattata on her shoulder.

"Greetings everybody", she greeted. "And welcome to the backstage of a Diamond Star show!"

With that everybody cheered.

"Now", Maddie started. "Feel free to looked around! But please do not touch anything!"

With that everybody started looking around.

"Check it out guys", Dawn said pointing to something. "It's the pokéball that held Diamond Star's first ever pokémon!"

With that everybody ran up to the pokéball.

"You have a good eye miss", Maddie stated. "This is in fact the pokéball where Diamond's first pokémon was in."

Everybody looked at the object in awe.

"Well", Maddie started. "Enough of that. How about we look at some of Diamond's dresses?"

With that almost all the girls ran faster that pokémon run when dinner is called. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: What can I say? Girls like dresses.]**

Ashton looked at Oliver.

"Sorry Oliver", he apologised. "But I need to go to the bathroom real quick."

"Can't you hold it", Oliver asked in annoyance.

"No, I can't", Ashton replied before leaving.

Ten Minutes Later

Ashton sat down next to Ash.

"There you are", the latter said in relief. "Where were you? You were gone for nearly twenty minutes?" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Twenty minutes? That is a long time.]**

"Sorry about that", Ashton apologised. "I had a coughing fit. So what did I miss?"

"The whole first battle", Ash revealed. "Don't worry. I recorded it so we can watch it when we get home tonight."

"Thanks Ash", Ashton thanked. "You're the best."

Backstage at Diamond's Show

Sky and Cora were getting bored.

"I'm so bored", Sky stated. "Where's Diamond?"

"Hey", Cora started suddenly. "Let's go find her!"

With that Sky nodded before leaving with her sister.

May saw them.

"Where are they going", she asked herself before she went after them.

Gary looked at Diamond's pokéball and got an idea.

He whispered something to Belle.

"No", she whispered.

"Do it", Gary commanded.

"Fine", Belle said before walking up to the pokéball.

Oliver started getting annoyed.

"Where is he", he asked referring to Ashton.

He then called him.

Back at the Tournament

Ashton's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello", he greeted.

"Where are you", Oliver asked. "It's been nearly ten minutes! You should've been back by now!"

"I'm sorry Oliver", Ashton apologised. "I'll be there right away."

"You better be", Oliver stated before hanging up causing Ashton to sigh.

"Everything okay", Ash asked.

"No", Ashton replied. "A friend of mine needs something from me quickly so I'll be right back."

"But it's just getting to the good parts", Ash stated.

"Record it", Ashton said before leaving.

Somewhere in the Convention Centre

May caught up to Sky and Cora.

"Hey", she yelled. "Where are you guys going? You're going to get in trouble."

"Why do you care anyway", Sky asked.

"Look", May started. "Just because I don't like you guys doesn't mean I want you to get into trouble."

"Whatever", Sky said. "Listen. Gary and I are back together, so don't try anything."

"After what he did yesterday", May asked. "You can have him." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: May is referring to Gary splashing water on her in chapter 22.]**

With that May left.

Backstage at Diamond's Show

Ashton ran backstage.

"I'm here", he yelled happily.

"Oh thank goodness", Oliver said as he walked up to Ashton. "Where were you?"

"Sorry", Ashton apologised. "This place is so big. I got lost."

"Very well", Oliver said. "And the glasses?"

"What", Ashton asked before realising something.

He was still wearing his sunglasses! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Ashton!]**

"Oh", Ashton said as he took of his sunglasses. "These. Well you see...I thought the kids would want pictures with Diamond Star, so it's going to get very bright in here."

"Very well", Oliver said.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Ash was at the tournament...and it just ended!

He looked down at Pikachu.

"Where's Andy", he asked.

Pikachu just shrugged.

"Well", Ash said as he got up. "Come on then. We better go find him."

With that Ash left.

Backstage at Diamond's Show

Ashton looked at Oliver before quickly leaving.

Sadly, Oliver saw him! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

"Now where is he going", Oliver asked. "Everybody, stay here. I'm going to go look for Andy."

With that Oliver left as well.

"Now what", Iris asked.

"Let's go find Diamond", Dawn suggested.

Everybody was about to leave...when this happened.

"Stop", Maddie commanded. "Nobody is to leave until I find out who did this to Diamond's pokéball!"

With that Maddie held up Diamond's pokéball...and everybody gasped.

It was graffitied with the words 'Punk's Not Dead.'

Everybody turned to look at Dawn.

She had those words on her top! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

Somewhere in the Convention Centre

Ashton was on the phone with Ash.

"Just stay where you are Ash", he said. "I'll come pick you up soon. Bye."

With that Ashton hung up the phone.

Unfortunately, Oliver heard him! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

Said person walked up to Ashton.

"Oliver", he said in shock. "I..."

"Stop", Oliver commanded. "An explanation please."

"I", Ashton started. "I..."

Luckily for him...Brock and Iris came running in.

"Andy", the latter said frantically. "Mr Genkaku, you need to come quickly!"

"What's wrong", Andy asked.

"Somebody graffitied on Diamond's pokéball", Brock replied. "They think it's Dawn."

"Dawn", Andy said in shock. "But she would never do something like that."

"We'll see about that", Oliver stated before started running. "This is all your fault Andy!"

"What did I do", Ashton asked.

"We should've been there", Oliver stated. "But we weren't because I was running after you!"

Ashton looked down guilty.

 _He's right. I should've been there. What was I thinking?_

Somewhere Else in the Convention Centre

May was walking when Gary ran up to her.

"Hi", he greeted.

"Gary", May said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you", Gary replied. "And I wanted to apologise for that I did yesterday. You must know that I only did it so Sky wouldn't hate you."

"Well it didn't work", May stated. "I talked to her earlier and she still doesn't like me."

"But you do right", Gary asked.

"Of course I do", May replied.

"Yay", Gary said happily before hugging her.

Suddenly, the two realised somebody was watching them.

They turned their heads to see who it was.

It was Ash. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

"Oh", May said in shock. "Hi Ash."

"Hi May", Ash greeted sadly.

What he saw had given him another reason to think May and Gary were dating. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: No Ash! That is not what is going on!]**

"You two know each other", Gary asked in shock.

"Yeah", May replied. "Five days ago Ash saved me from falling into mud."

Before the conversation could continue, Misty and Drew came running up to them!

"Guys", Misty started. "You've gotta come quick!"

"What's wrong", May asked.

"Somebody graffitied Diamond's pokéball", Drew revealed. "And they think Dawn did it!"

"Dawn", May said in shock. "She loves Diamond Star! She would never!"

"I know", Drew agreed. "And that's why we need to go help her out."

May looked at Ash.

"I'm sorry Ash", she apologised. "But I have to go help out a friend. Bye."

With that everybody left leaving Ash very confused.

He decided just to leave. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Poor guy.]**

Ten Minutes Later

Everybody was backstage and trying to figure everything out.

"Why would you do this", Oliver asked Dawn while he was holding the pokéball.

"I didn't do it Mr Genkaku", Dawn stated.

"It has the saying from your top on it", Oliver pointed out. "And honestly you look like somebody who would do something like this." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Okay! That is going too far!]**

"Hold up", Dawn started. "So you're telling me that because I am dressed in a rebellious way that makes me a rebel? How dare you! That's stereotyping Oliver!"

"Mr Genkaku", Oliver yelled in anger. "And you'd better watch your tone with me young lady! Your place at the academy depends on it." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: What?!.]**

This caused Dawn to be quiet.

Oliver turned to look at Maddie.

"I am very sorry about this miss", he apologised. "I will make sure that this student is punished for what she has done." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (Gulps) not good.]**

Ten Minutes Later

Everybody was getting onto the bus to go back to the academy.

"I just can't believe Dawn would do something like that", Gary stated.

"I know right", Sky said.

She then saw Ash walking sadly.

"I'll be right there", she said to Gary as he walked onto the bus.

She then went to get a better look at Ash.

She then noticed something.

Skateboarders were heading his way...and he didn't notice!

Sky ran up to him, grabbed his arm...and pulled him away before he got hit.

"Thanks Sky", he greeted sadly.

"Hey", Sky started in concern. "You okay?"

"Not really", Ash replied. "I think the girl I like is already dating somebody else." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: No she's not!]**

"Yikes", Sky said. "Total bummer. You want my advice?"

"What is it", Ash asked.

"Just get over her", Sky replied. "I know it doesn't sound that easy, but that's the best advice I can tell you."

"Thanks Sky", Ash thanked. "I'll try."

"Well", Sky started. "See ya!"

With that Sky ran onto the bus.

Then Ashton walked up to Ash.

"There you are", the former said in relief. "Come on. Let's go home."

HotXbun: And...done! You do not know how long it took me to finish that chapter!

Challenge: Tell me what you thought about everything that happened at the convention centre.

My Answer: Four words. Sugar honey ice tea.


	30. Chapter 30 Finn's Plan

HotXbun: Thirty chapters. Thirty chapters. THIRTY CHAPTERS!

None of my stories have ever had this many chapters before! This is awesome!

lucienhalf58: Oh my word! Thank you so much for your review! It was wonderful!

Guest: Don't worry. The misunderstanding will be cleared soon. As for Ash and May Actually getting together? Please be patient with on that one 'cause we won't see that for a long time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta. But I do own Finn, Fiona and Ashton.

Chapter 30 Finn's Plan **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This chapter was originally called 'Expelled!']**

Finn's POV

I waved sadly to the car as it was taken away. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: For those who don't remember in Chapter 28 Finn's car was taken away because he no longer has the money to afford it.]**

I then ran up to my sister.

"What are we going to do sister", I asked.

"Don't you worry brother", Fiona stated. "For I have a plan. All you have to do is marry Delia." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (Does spit take) what?!]**

"How does that solve our problems", I asked.

"Are you forgetting that Delia has a tush load of money", Fiona asked. "Marry her and all our problems are gone!"

"Okay", I said. "But wait!"

"What", Fiona asked annoyed.

"What about a ring", I asked. "I can't afford one anymore!"

Fiona thought for a moment.

"I've got it", she exclaimed. "We can just use mom's one!"

"Okay", I said. "Then let's go get it."

One Hour Later

I walked into Delia's house.

"Hello dear", I greeted as I kissed her cheek.

"Hello Finn", she greeted.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out for a lovely dinner tonight", I asked.

"Sure", Delia replied. "That sounds wonderful."

Before anything else could help, Ash came running in!

He didn't even greet his mother and I and headed straight for his room.

"Ash", Andy called. "Please talk to me!"

But Ash didn't answer. He just went to his room and slammed the door shut! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yikes. That's not a very 'Ash like' thing to do.]**

"What happened", Delia asked Andy.

"I don't know", he replied. "I went away for a few minutes to go to the bathroom and when I came back he was like this. And he won't talk to me."

"Maybe I should try", I suggested.

"No let me", Delia said. "I know how to get him to talk."

With that Delia left.

HotXbun: So, Finn is going to propose to Delia. And Ash is very upset.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Finn will actually get to proposing to Delia.

My Answer: I don't know and I'm the one writing this thing!


	31. Chapter 31 Talk to Me

HotXbun: Delia will try to get through to Ash in this chapter.

lucienhalf58: You're right! Ashton needs to do something or Finn is going to take Delia away from him!

Lover of Pokémon: Oh yes (sigh).

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta.

Chapter 31 Talk to Me

Delia's POV **[Follow Your Heart Extra: It took 31 chapters but we will finally get to see a chapter in Delia's POV!]**

I walked into Ash's room to see him lying sadly on his bed. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Poor Ash.]**

"Ash", I started as I sat on the bed. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Ash sniffed a little.

"I don't want to talk about it", he replied.

"Please honey", I pleaded. "I can't help you if I don't know what happened."

Ash took a deep breath before answering.

"I think May already has a boyfriend." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: No she doesn't!]**

"Oh honey", I started. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm such an idiot", Ash stated.

"No", I stated. "No you're not honey."

"Yes I am", Ash stated. "How on earth did I think May wasn't taken?"

With that Ash covered his head with his pillow.

"Honey", I started as I took the pillow away. "I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, but someday you are going to fall for a girl who feels the same way for you."

Ash just looked away sadly.

"Or", I started. "Who knows? Maybe things won't work out with May and her boyfriend? After all I was dating someone else when I met your dad."

This caused Ash to look at me.

I smiled knowing that I had gotten through to him.

I kissed his forehead before leaving.

HotXbun: So, it looks like Delia's chat with Ash worked.

Sorry this chapter was short.

Challenge: Tell me what you think Ash is going to do now.

My Answer: What he should've done in the first place!


	32. Chapter 32 Expelled!

HotXbun: There's just one more thing from chapter 29 that needs to be solved and it is going to be solved here.

lucienhalf58: Don't worry. The misunderstanding will be cleared up in Chapter 36! And May will also confess something to Ash in that chapter!

Guest: Agreed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta. But I do own Oliver, Sophie, Diamond, the Pokémon Academy and The Pallet Town Convention Centre.

Chapter 32 Expelled! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (Does spit take) what?!]**

Dawn's POV

It was seven minutes to eight and I was still stuck at school! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Seven minutes to eight? How long is this thing taking?]**

I was currently sitting in the teachers lounge with Oliver when somebody knocked on the door.

"Go away", Oliver commanded.

Whoever was at the door ignored the demand and walked in anyway.

It was Brock.

"Sir", he started. "I just want to say that I was with Dawn the whole time at the convention center. She's innocent."

"Nice try Mr Iwa", Oliver stated. "I know Miss Daiyamondo is your friend and you are just trying to cover for her. I suggest you stop before the consequences come back to you."

"What consequences", Brock asked.

"Okay", I started. "Where's Sophie? She'll bail for me."

"Principle Yūijin is at the convention center trying to deal with the problem this ex student caused." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Ex?!]**

"Wait wait wait", I said. "Did you just say ex?"

"Yes", Oliver replied. "I have decided to expel you." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

Ten Minutes Later

I was crying my eyes out while my friends tried to comfort me.

"I'm so sorry Dawn", Drew said.

"This isn't fair", I stated. "How can Oliver expel me without any prove that I am guilty?"

"Expel you?"

I looked up to see who that was.

It was Sophie! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yay!]**

"Sophie", I said before I ran up and hugged her. "Thank goodness you are here! Oliver expelled me! He is sure that I was the one who vandalized the pokéball just because I look like someone who would!"

"What", Sophie said before getting angry. "Wait here." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Ooo! Oliver is in for it now!]**

Sophie's POV

I walked into the teacher's lounge and saw Oliver.

"Oliver Genkaku", I yelled.

Said person looked up in shock.

"Sophia", he said in fake happiness. "You're back!"

"How dare you expel Dawn", I asked angrily.

"She destroyed Diamond's pokéball", Oliver replied.

"Do you have any prove of this", I asked.

"The pokéball had the line that was on her shirt written on it", Oliver replied.

"That's not enough proof", I stated. "Anybody could've written that to frame her!"

I then glared at Oliver.

"Listen here", I commanded. "You are going to apologize to Dawn or you are fired!"

"But...", Oliver started.

"No buts", I commanded. "Do I make myself clear?"

Oliver sighed in defeat.

"Yes Sophia." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Man. Sophie can be scary when she wants to be.]**

...

Oliver and I walked up to Dawn.

"Dawn", I started getting her attention. "Oliver has something to say to you."

Oliver cleared his throat.

"I am very sorry about expelling you", he apologized. "It was wrong."

"Thank you Mr Genkaku", Dawn thanked before looking at me. "So, does this mean I'm still a student here?"

"Of course", I replied.

This caused Dawn to squeal before hugging me.

"Thank you Sophie", she thanked before leaving.

I turned to face Oliver.

"I hope this doesn't happen again", I stated sternly.

Oliver sighed.

"Yes Sophia."

HotXbun: Phew! That was a close one!

Challenge: Tell me who you think vandalized the pokéball.

My Answer: All shall be revealed in the next chapter.


	33. Chapter 33 They Did It!

HotXbun: If Dawn didn't vandalize Diamond's pokéball, who did? All will be revealed in this chapter.

Lover of Pokémon: It is isn't it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta. But I do own Oliver, Belle, Sophie, Diamond and the Pokémon Academy.

Chapter 33 They did it!

Dawn's POV

I was outside the school with my friends.

"I'm so glad Sophie didn't expel me", I stated.

"Yeah", Drew said. "That was a close one."

"There's just one thing that still bothers me", Brock revealed. "Who was the one who vandalized the pokéball?"

"I don't know", I replied.

But then I saw something.

"But I think I just figured it out!"

With that I ran up to Sophie.

"Sophie", I said. "Come quick!"

"What's going on", Sophie asked.

"Just come", I commanded.

With that I pulled Sophie to where Belle and Gary were sitting.

"What do you want", Gary asked me rudely.

"Look at the nail polish Sophie", I commanded. "It's the same that was found on the pokéball!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: I knew it!]**

Before Belle could do anything, Sophie took her nail polish and examine it.

"Well then", she started. "What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

"I...I", Belle started. "I'm sorry!"

"I'm not the one you should saying sorry to", Sophie stated.

Belle was about to say sorry, but Sophie stopped her. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Huh?]**

"Not now", she commanded. "You will apologize in from of the whole school at the tag team tournament."

"Do I have to", Belle whined.

"It's either that or you don't get to be in the tournament at all", Sophie revealed. "And then you won't get to show Diamond Star your stuff." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (Does spit take) What?!]**

Everybody looked at Sophie in shock.

"Wait", I said in shock. "What?"

"What do you mean", Drew asked.

"I invited Diamond to watch the tag team tournament to make up for what happened." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yes!]**

With that everybody started cheering.

"Then I'll do it", Belle stated. "I'll apologize to Dawn in front of the whole school."

"Good", Sophie stated. "Now get going! It's really late and you kids should get home."

With that everybody but my friends and I left.

"Phew", Drew said in relief. "I'm glad that's been sorted."

"Yeah", I said sadly. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Sad? Why is she sad?]**

"What's wrong Dawn", Brock asked.

I took a deep breath before revealing something.

"I think it's time I stick to one style."

"What", Drew said in shock. "Why?"

"Because all of this started over a top I wore", I pointed out. "It's not worth it."

"Well then", Brock started. "If that's what you want, then we're with you all the way."

HotXbun: So, Dawn is done with changing up her style.

Challenge: Tell me what style you would like Dawn to have.

My Answer: I am open to anything.


	34. Chapter 34 Getting Married!

HotXbun: This will not be a happy chapter! You have been warned!

lucienhalf58: Good to know. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta. But I do own Finn and Ashton.

Chapter 34 Getting Married?! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (Does spit take) What?!]**

Finn's POV

Delia and I were having a wonderful dinner.

I took a deep breath.

"Deila", I started.

"Yes", she asked.

With that I...got out the ring! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: No! No!]**

It was white with small, cream pearls on it. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Dang it! It's a lovely ring.]**

Delia gasped when she saw it.

"Finn", she said in shock.

"Delia", I started. "I think you and I will go quite splendidly together. So, will you marry me?" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Say no! Say no!]**

Delia smiled at me.

"I would love to." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: She didn't say no.]**

One Hour Later

I was back at Delia's house when Ash walked down the stairs.

"Ash", I said as I walked up to him. "Good news!"

"What", Ash asked.

"Your mom and I are getting married!"

Ash looked at me in shock.

"What", he asked. "Since when?"

"I proposed just an hour ago", I replied. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Ash looked at me in disbelief before running to his bedroom.

 _He'll come around._ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: No he won't!]**

Ash's POV

I was crying on my bed when Andy walked in.

He looked at me in shock when he saw I was crying.

"Ash", he said as he ran up to me. "What's wrong?"

"Andy", I started. "My mom and Finn are getting married."

Andy looked at me in shock.

"What", he said. "Are you sure?"

"He told me himself", I replied. "He proposed to her just an hour ago."

"No", he said as he rubbed his forehead. "No this can't happen!"

"Are you okay", I asked as I sat up. "You seem more upset over this than I am." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yeah. Another dude is marrying his wife!]**

"It's just", Andy started. "I know how much you don't like him." **[Follow Your Extra: Lies!]**

"I miss my dad", I stated. "I wish he was here." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: He's the guy talking to you!]**

"He is Ash", Andy stated as he hugged me. "He is always with you."

"I just don't get why he left", I revealed. "Did he not want me?"

"Not at all Ash", Andy stated. "I...I mean he...loved you the minute he found out about you!"

"How do you know", I asked. "You weren't there."

"Your mother told me the story of when she told your father she was pregnant", Andy revealed. "The way she explains his reaction is the same way I reacted when I found out my wife was pregnant. And even though I don't live with him anymore, I still love him with all of my heart." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: For those who don't remember, in Chapter 25 Ashton lied that he had a son and a wife he was no longer with.]**

"What happened between you and your wife anyway", I asked.

"It just didn't work out", Andy replied. "But I still love her with all of my heart."

I looked down sadly.

"You know", I started. "I am beginning to realize that love is not an easy thing."

"No it is not", Andy agreed. "But it's worth it."

I nodded.

"Can you leave me alone for a bit", I asked.

"Of course", Andy replied.

With that I laid down and Andy kissed my forehead.

I couldn't help but wonder if my dad would've done the same for me if he was still here. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: He's doing it right now Ash.]**

"Hey", Andy said getting me to look at him. "It will be alright buddy."

I nodded before putting my head down.

 _I hope so._

Ten minutes Later

Ashton's POV

I knocked on Sophie's door and she opened.

"Ashton", she said in confusion. "What are you doing here? It's late."

"Sophie", I started. "Delia and Finn are getting married."

"What", Sophie said in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Dead sure", I replied.

"Oh Ashton", Sophie said before hugging me. "You know? You could stop all of this if you told Delia the truth."

"I doubt it", I revealed.

"What do you mean", Sophie asked as she pulled away.

"I left Sophie", I pointed out. "I left Delia to take care of our son all by herself."

"To protect them", Sophie stated.

"I don't think Delia will see it that way", I stated. "Let's face it. I've lost her."

Sophie looked at sympathetically before giving me another hug.

 _I can't believe I've lost Delia._

HotXbun: Don't give up Ashton! There is still hopes!

Challenge: Tell me what you think Ashton should do.

My Answer: Tell Delia the truth!


	35. Chapter 35 Return to the Pokemon Academy

HotXbun: As the name implies, Ash will return to the academy in this chapter! The last time he was there was in chapter 21!

Lucienhalf58: I agree with you on Ashton! I'll totally understand if you end up hating him! I'm starting to hate him and I invented him!

Lover of Pokémon: Q.Q

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta. But I do own Sophie, Ashton, the Pokémon Academy and the Pokémon Café

Chapter 35 Return to the Pokémon Academy

Ash's POV

The Next Day

My mom was covering my eyes and taking me somewhere.

"Mom", I started. "Where are we going?"

"Just be patient son", my mom replied. "We'll be there soon."

I groaned and my mom chuckled.

"Okay", she said as she stopped me. "Open your eyes."

With that I did as told...and gasped.

We were at the Pokémon Academy! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yay!]**

"The Pokémon Academy", I said in shock. "What are we doing here?"

"You said you wanted to study here", my mom reminded me. "So let's see what we need to do so that can happen."

With that I hugged my mom.

"Thanks mom", I thanked.

With that my mom and I walked into the building.

"Okay", my mom said as she looked around. "Now where do we go?"

Suddenly, I spotted somebody familiar.

"Sky!"

Said person heard me and walked up to us.

"Hey Ash", she greeted. "Delia. What's up?"

"I'm here to enroll Ash", my mom replied.

"Well then", Sky started. "If that's the case, you need to talk to the principle. Her office just over there."

With that my mom and I looked to where Sky was pointing.

"Thanks Sky", I thanked.

"No prob", Sky stated before leaving.

With that my mom and I walked to the principle's door and knocked.

"Come in", we heard her say.

With that my mom and I walked in.

The room was of normal size and had black carpet floors and light brown walls.

The door was made out of black wood. On each side of the door was a small, black couch with brown pillows on it. On the opposite side of the room was a large window with black curtains that were open. By the window was a black, wooden desk where the principle was sitting at. By the desk was white chairs with metal legs. By the other walls were many different cabinets all with dark brown wood.

A Meditite was floating above the principle's head.

She looked up and saw us.

"De...", she started. "I mean...hello! Can I help you?"

"Yes", my mom replied. "My name is Delia Ketchem and this is my son Ash. I would like to enroll him here."

"Really", the principle asked. "Well, I should let you know that this is not a school that you can just enroll into. Your son will have to audition."

"And when is auditions", my mom asked.

"Very soon actually", the principle replied. "And we have a program where kids can get to experience what it would be like to be a student before then. Would you like to sign up?"

My mom turned to look at me.

"What do you say honey", she asked. "Do you want to sign up for the program?"

I thought for a moment.

"I would love to."

One Hour Later

Mom had finished signing me up for the program and we were currently outside of the academy.

"So", my mom started. "Shall we head home?"

"Actually", I started. "Is it okay if I go visit May?" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: He wants to go visit May? Yes!]**

 **"** Sure thing honey", my mom replied before kissing my forehead. "See you at home. I love you."

"I love you too", I stated as mom left.

With that I started walking to the Pokémon Café.

Ashton's POV

I walked into Sophie's office.

"Hey Sophie", I greeted. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"I've got some news that you're not going to like." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Uh oh.]**

"What happened", I asked with dread in my voice.

Sophie took a deep breath before saying something I did not want to hear.

"Ash signed up for our new students program."

"What", I said in shock. "What do you mean he signed up for the new students program?"

"Just that", Sophie replied.

With that I started pacing back and forth.

"This is bad", I stated. "This is bad. If Ash finds out I work here I'm dead!"

"Well", Sophie started. "From the way I see it, you have two options."

"Is the first one to tell Ash the truth", I asked.

"Yep", Sophie replied.

"Next one please", I said.

"Actually", Sophie started. "I don't have one."

With that I groaned before sitting in a chair and plopping my head on the desk.

"Don't worry Ashton", Sophie stated as she stroked my head. "Everything will work out in the end."

 _I'm not so sure about that._

HotXbun: So, Ashton is going to have to come up with a plan.

Challenge: Tell me what you think Ashton is going to do.

My About: Probably come up with another lie instead of just telling the truth like he should!


	36. Chapter 36 Fired!

HotXbun: This will be a bad chapter for May!

Lover of Pokémon: Yeah! Come on Ashton!

lucienhalf58: I agree! Get the torch ready!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta. But I do own Dabrina and the Pokémon Café.

Chapter 36 Fired!

May's POV

I was at the Pokémon Café when Dabrina gave me a bag.

"Alright", she started. "Get to work on your deliveries!"

"Aye aye captain", I said before giving Dabrina a solute.

She just rolled her eyes before leaving.

I was about leave...when I saw Ash! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Ash!]**

"Ash", I said happily before running up to said person.

"Hey May", he greeted. "Can you talk?"

"Actually", I started. "I have deliveries to make. But you can come with me!"

"Sure", Ash replied.

With that I grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

We spent an hour doing deliveries and eventually took a break on a bench.

"Only one more delivery to go and we're done", I revealed.

"Do you always work this hard", Ash asked.

"Yeah", I replied. "I have to though."

"How come", Ash asked.

"Do you remember me telling you that my dad can't move here until he finds a job", I asked.

"Yeah", Ash replied. "When I was at your house." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Read Chapter 11 to see what they are talking about.]**

"Well", I started. "Because my dad is in between jobs at the moment my family is struggling financially. That's why I need to work."

"I didn't know that", Ash stated.

"I didn't tell you", I pointed out.

"Is that why you said you couldn't audition at my birthday party", Ash asked. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Read Chapter 17 to see what Ash is talking about.]**

"Yeah", I replied. "There's no way my parents could afford to send me there at the moment."

"I'm really sorry May", Ash said.

I just shrugged.

"Nothing you can do about it", I stated. "Well, enough about me! Tell me a bit about you."

"What would you like to know", Ash asked.

"Well", I started. "What's your girlfriend's name?"

"I don't have one", Ash replied.

"You haven't found your princess", I asked in shock.

"You haven't found your prince", Ash asked.

"I don't want a prince", I revealed. "I want someone who is sweet. Honest."

I took a deep breath and decided to be brave. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: What is she going to do?]**

"You." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (Mouth hangs open.)]**

Ash looked at me in shock.

"Me", he asked.

"Yes", I replied. "You."

With that Ash smiled nervously be he started scooting back.

Sadly...he ended up falling...right onto the food! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Ahhh!]**

"Ash", I yelled as ran to him and help him up. "Are you okay?"

"I crushed it", Ash replied referring to the food.

With that I picked up the now ruined food.

"Oh no", I said in dismay. "Dabrina is going to kill me!"

"Is that your boss", Ash asked. "I can pay for it!"

"It's okay", I stated. "I'm use to running into problems with Dabrina. You should go. Your mom is probably worried about you."

"But what about the food I smashed", Ash asked.

"Don't worry about it", I said. "Go."

With that Ash left.

One Hour Later

Dabrina stared at the bag of destroyed food.

"I can't believe this", she stated.

"I'm sorry Dabrina", I apologized.

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it", Dabrina stated. "You're fired!"

"No", I said in dismay. "Please Dabrina. You know how much I need this job!"

Dabrina sighed at this.

"Look kid", she started. "I feel for you. I really do. But I need to do what I think is best for the restaurant."

I sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry I let you down Dabrina", I apologized.

With that I left the restaurant.

 _What am I going to do now?_

HotXbun: Poor May.

Challenge: Tell me what you think May is going to do now.

My Answer: Somebody is going to offer her a new job.


	37. Chapter 37 May's New Job

HotXbun: Something good is going to happen to May in this chapter!

lucienhalf58: Thank you so much! Both May and I appreciate your kinds words. And I agree. Get the blowtorch!

Lover of Pokémon: Yep. As lucienhalf58 said, the seeds to their romance have been planted!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta.

Chapter 37 May's New Job **[Follow Your Heart Extra: New job? That sounds promising!]**

Ash's POV

I was nervously waiting in my living room for an order from the Pokémon Café.

I wanted to see if May had been fired or not.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang!

"I got it", I yelled as I answered the door.

And I frowned when I saw who it was.

It wasn't May!

"Hello", the girl greeted as she walked in. "Where do you want me to put this?"

"Um", I started. "You can just to there."

With that the girl started unpacking the food onto the living room table.

"Um", I started. "Where's May?"

"You know her", the girl asked in shock.

"She's a friend of mine", I replied.

"Well", the girl started. "I hate to tell you this, but I had to fire your friend."

"What", I said in shock. "Why would you do that?"

"She ended up ruining an order", the girl replied.

"That was my fault", I revealed. "I was helping May with the deliveries and I fell onto the food."

"Really", the girl asked in shock. "Well. It serves May right for hanging out with people when she's supposed to be working."

"Please", I pleaded. "May needs this job."

"No", the girl cut in. "She needs a job. And it doesn't have to be at my restaurant."

And that's when I realized something.

"You're right", I said happily! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Way to be a good friend Ash!]**

I then got out some money.

"Here's the money for the food", I revealed. "Including the food I smashed earlier."

"Wow", the girl said as she took the food. "Thank you."

"You're welcome", I said. "Now if you excuse me. I need to go see May."

Ten Minutes Later

I walked to May's house and saw her sitting on the porch.

"May", I called as I ran up to her.

"Ash", she said in shock as she stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"May", I started. "I'm so sorry that I got you fired. But I think I can get you another job!"

"Really", May asked in shock. "How?"

"Just come with me", I commanded before I grabbed May's hand and pulled her away.

Ten Minutes Later

May and I ran into my house and I knocked on the door of my mother's office.

"Come in", I heard her say.

With that May and I walked into the room.

My mom looked up.

"May", she said happily when she saw said person. "How are you dear?"

"Not good actually Mrs Ketchem", May revealed. "I got fired from my job today."

"What", my mom said in shock. "Oh dear."

"And that's why we're here", I revealed. "Mom, do you think you could give May a job at the Pallet House?" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: So that's what he was doing.]**

"What's the Pallet House", May asked.

"It's the restaurant I own dear", my mom revealed. "And I'd be more than happy to give you a job there." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yes!]**

May smiled at this.

"Really", she asked.

"But of course", my mom replied.

May squealed before she ran to my mother and started shaking her hand.

"Thank you so much Mrs Ketchem", she thanked.

"Please dear", my mom said. "Call me Delia."

"Okay", May said happily before grabbing my hand. "Bye!"

With that May pulled me out of the room.

Then...she tackled me in a hug!

"Thank you so much Ash", she thanked.

"Well", I started. "It's the least I could do."

"Well", May started as she opened the front door. "I'd better go and tell my family the great news! Bye!"

With that May left me and I smiled knowing I had mixed my mistake.

HotXbun: Phew! Glad that worked out!

Challenge: Tell me if you think May will like her new job.

My Answer: I think she will.


	38. Chapter 38 Ash's First Day

HotXbun: As the name implies. We will get to see Ash's first day of school in this chapter!

Lover of Pokémon: Yay!

lucienhalf58: You're right.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta. But I do own Sophie, Sky, Ashton and the Pokémon Academy.

Chapter 38 Ash's First Day **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is a callback to the name of Chapter 15.]**

Ash's POV

The Next Day

I stopped in front of the Pokémon Academy with my mom.

"Okay", she started. "Are you ready for this honey?"

I didn't answer. I just sighed before looking at the building sadly.

"What's wrong sweetie", my mom asked.

I sighed before answering.

"I wish dad was here." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: He is! He just won't tell you!]**

"Well", mom started. "If your dad was here, he would tell you to just go in there and have fun."

"You think so", I asked.

"I do", my mom replied before kissing my forehead. "Now. Get in there and show everybody what you're made off!"

With that I smiled at my mom before running into the building.

And as if the whole world is against me...Gary is the first person I run into. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Why do you hate Ash world? Why?]**

 **"** What are you doing here", he asked rudely.

"Nice to see you too", I said sarcastically. "I signed up or the new students program."

"Great", Gary said sarcastically before leaving.

 _While he's a ray of sunshine isn't he?_ __ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yeah.]**

One Hour Later.

I was sitting in the meeting room with many other kids.

"Hello everybody", Principle Yūijin greeted. "And welcome to the Pokémon Academy!"

With that everybody cheered.

"So here's how's it's gonna go down", Principle Yūijin started. "For the next few weeks you guys will get to experience what it will be like to be a student here. Then, if you're up to it, you can audition!"

With that everybody cheered again.

"Alright", Principle Yūijin started. "Let's get to work!"

That Afternoon

I was sitting outside the school when Sky sat down next to me.

"Hey Ash", she greeted.

"Hey Sky", I greeted.

"So", Sky started. "How was your first day of the program?"

"It was great", I replied. "I really think I want to study here." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yay!]**

"I'm glad", Sky stated. "But be warned. Getting into this school isn't easy. I think myself to be a great trainer and I still barely made it in."

"That's okay", I stated. "I like a challenge."

Sky smiled at me.

Suddenly, she looked up and saw a smoothie stand.

"Ooo", she said as she got up. "I like me a smoothie! Do you want?"

"Blueberry please", I replied.

"Then I'l be right back", Sky said.

"Wait", I commanded before giving Sky some money.

"What's this", she asked.

"A gentleman always pays", I stated. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: HotXbun agrees with that 100%]**

"Now it sounds like we're on a date", Sky stated mockingly. "News flash buddy. I already have a boyfriend."

"Oh no", I said mockingly. "How will I ever compete?"

Sky started laughing.

"I'll be right back hotshot", she stated before she went to the smoothie stand.

I turned my head...and saw something I didn't want to see.

May and Gary...together. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

"Hey May", the latter greeted. "Are you free tonight?"

"Why do you want to know", May asked.

"Tonight is a tournament that I'm entering in", Gary revealed. "You'll cheer for me, right?"

"As long as you're not up against Drew", May replied. "He would get ticked if I didn't cheer for him."

"Why do you have to", Gary asked. "You're not his boyfriend. Are you?"

"No I'm not", May replied. "But I've known him for a long time. It wouldn't be fair to not cheer for him."

"Well alright", Gary said. "But be warned. I leave no prisoners."

"I'll warn Drew", May stated.

"Bye", Gary greeted as he left.

May left as well.

And that's when I realized something.

 _Gary wouldn't ask May if this guy is her boyfriend...if he was her boyfriend._

 _Gary isn't May's boyfriend!_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Finally!]**

With that Sky came back and gave me my smoothie.

"Here you go", she said. "Hey. What happened? You're smiling like a kid on Christmas morning." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Christmas is a wonderful time of year.]**

"Do you remember when I told you that I thought the girl I like is already taken", I asked. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Read Chapter 29 to see what Ash is talking about.]**

"Yeah", Sky replied.

"Well it turns out I was wrong", I revealed. "She is totally free. I hope."

"You'd better make a move before that changes then", Sky stated.

"I will."

Ashton's POV

"You're leaving?!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

That was Sophie. I had just told her that I was...quitting my job at the academy. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take again) What?!]**

"That's right", I replied.

"But why", Sophie asked.

"Because I can't teach here if Ash is going to be a student", I replied.

I then looked at Sophie before I made my way to the door.

Then...I left. Possibly forever.

HotXbun: Bam! Plot twist! Bet you didn't expect to see that at the end!

Challenge: Good news! The next chapter is the tournament! So I need you to tell me who you want to win.

My Answer: I'm the writer! I can't pick favorites!


	39. Chapter 39 The Tag Team Tournament

HotXbun: Here we are! It took twenty five chapters, but we will finally get to see the tag team tournament!

Lover of Pokémon: After everything that happened after May told him that, I think it's only natural that he'd forget.

lucienhalf58: Thank you so much for all your words of encouragement! I'm sure Ash appreciates it very much. I'm glad you don't mind Ash and May just being friends for the time being, 'cause we still have a while before they become a couple. And finally, I do not mind with you burn Ashton! Go right ahead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta. But I do own Sky, Cora, Belle, Diamond, Sophie and The Pokémon Academy.

Chapter 39 The Tag Team Tournament!

Third Person POV

That Night

Everybody was getting ready for the tag team tournament!

Dawn was wearing a pink, knee length dress with thin, white straps, a white neckline; a white hem and a white ribbon trimming at the bottom that was held up by large, white bows; white, knee length, lace socks under pink ankle boots with white high heels and white bows on the toes; white, small bow shaped earrings and a white chain around her neck with a small bow shaped pendant.

Her hair was tied into a bun with a braid from each side of her head tucked into it. The whole thing was being held together by a ribbon tied into a bow.

She was wearing pink eyeshadow with white eyeshadow on top of it; black mascara; pink blush and pink lipstick.

Her nails were painted pink with white tips and white bows. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Wow. That's a lot of bows.]**

Misty was was wearing a white, knee length, sleeveless skater dress; black, knee length boots with white, knee length socks under them and a black, long sleeved leather jacket.

Her hair was straight and loose.

She was wearing black eyeshadow; black mascara; red blush and red lipstick.

Her nails were painted white.

Drew was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; black dress pants; black loafers; a black, long sleeved blazer that was buttoned up most of the way; a lilac bowtie and a pressed red rose that was pinned to his blazer.

Brock was wearing a white, short sleeved v-neck; dark blue jeans; olive green sneakers with white laces; white tips and white soles and an olive green, long sleeved leather jacket with a popped up collar.

Sky was wearing a black, knee length, sleeveless; layered skater dress; black ankle boots with slight heels and and silver buckles on the side and black, wrist length gloves.

Her hair was tied into a braid.

She was wearing black eyeshadow; black mascara and black lipstick.

Her nails were painted black.

Cora was wearing a blood red vest; a black, knee length, layered skirt and black stilettos.

Her hair was curly and loose.

She was wearing blood red eyeshadow with black eyeshadow at the top; black eyeliner on her eyelids with wings; blood red blush and blood red lipstick.

Her nails were painted red with black tips.

Belle was wearing a white, layered vest; a denim, knee length pencil skirt and white wedge heals.

Her hair was tied into a side braid.

Her nails were painted white.

Gary was wearing a purple, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; black dress pants; black loafers and a black tie.

Sophie walked in.

She was wearing a light purple, short sleeved, button up top that was buttoned up; a black, knee length pencil skirt; black high heels; black, pearl stud earrings and a black, pearl bead necklace.

Her hair was straight and loose.

She was wearing purple eyeshadow with black eyeshadow on top of it; black mascara; nude blush and nude lipgloss.

Her nails were painted black.

"Hey guys", she said getting everybody's attention. "There's someone here that would like to meet you."

With that somebody walked in.

And it was no other than...DIAMOND STAR!

Diamond had long, bright pink hair that was straight and loose with two strands on each side being held together by a bright blue, diamond shaped clip; bright blue eyes and pale skin.

She was wearing a bright blue, knee length skater dress with an ice blue, transparent over skirt that was knee length in the front and ankle length in the back; ice blue, transparent high heels; an ice blue, transparent wrap around her shoulders that was being held together by a clip like the one at the back of her head and ice blue, transparent, wrist length gloves with the same clips.

She was wearing bright blue eyeshadow with icy blue eyeshadow at the top; black mascara; bright pink blush and bright pink lipgloss.

Her nails were painted bright blue with icy blue tips.

An Alohan Ninetails was standing next to her.

"Diamond Star", Dawn said excitedly as she walked up to said person. "It's an honor to meet you!"

"It's an honor to meet you too", Diamond stated.

"Really", Dawn asked.

"Really", Diamond replied. "And I wish all of you the best of luck in the tournament!"

Ten Minutes Later

Everybody had gathered in the meeting room, which was also where tournaments and contests were held.

Sophie walked onto stage.

"Hello everybody", she greeted causing everybody to cheer. "And welcome to our tag team tournament! Our first tournament of the year!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: First tournament of the year? Cool!]**

With that everybody cheered again.

"And", Sophie started. "I have even more good news! Tonight, we are joined by a very special guest."

Everybody got intrigued by this.

"Ladies and gentlemen", Sophie started. "Boys and girls. Give it up for...Diamond Star!"

With that everybody went nuts as Diamond Star walked to the stage.

"Hello everybody", she greeted causing everybody to scream. "It's so good to be back here. For those who don't know. I used to go to school here back in the day. Man did that make feel old."

Everybody laughed at this.

"But seriously", Diamond stated. "It is so good to be here again."

Everybody cheered at this.

"Diamond", Sophie started. "I believe somebody has something they want to say to you."

With that Belle walked out slowly with Dawn.

"Diamond", Sophie started. "This is Belle and Dawn."

"Well", Diamond started as she walked up to Belle. "What do you have to say for yourself young lady."

With that Belle bowed down nervously.

"I'm very sorry Miss Star", she apologized.

"May I ask why you did it", Star asked.

"You see", Belle started. "My friend group and I don't really like Dawn and her friends, so I was trying to get back at them. But that was wrong. I'm very sorry Dawn. You didn't deserve what I did to you."

"That's okay", Dawn stated before looking at Gary. "I know your not the true bad guy."

Gary just scowled at Dawn.

Diamond put her hand on Belle's shoulders.

"Thank you Belle", she thanked. "It takes guts to admit when you are wrong."

Belle smiled at Diamond.

"Alright", the latter said changing the subject. "Enough of that! Let the tournament begin!"

With that everybody but Sophie walked off the stage.

"Alright everybody", she started. "Let round one begin!"

With that everybody cheered.

"Alright", Sophie started. "On this side we have Misty Mizu and Cora Takahashi!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: HotXbun did not know what was Misty's last name so they gave her one themselves.]**

With that everybody cheered as Misty and Cora walked onto the stage.

"And on this side we have Drew Rose and Sky Takahashi!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: HotXbun also did not know what was Drew's last name so they gave him one themselves.]**

With that Drew and Sky walked onto the stage.

"Alright", Sophie started. "Heads or tails?"

"Heads", Sky yelled.

"Tails then", Misty replied.

With that Sophie used her Pokémon Dex to flip a virtual coin.

It was purple with a black pokéball on it.

"Heads."

Drew and Sky cheered.

"Let the battle begin", Sophie commanded as she walked off the stage.

"Okay", Drew whispered to Sky. "Misty is probably going to use a water type pokémon.

"And most of my sister's pokémon are girls who know how to use charm", Sky revealed.

"Got it", Drew stated. "Alright Roserade. Time to shine!"

With that Roserade walked onto the stage.

"Let's go Blitzle", Sky yelled as she threw a pokéball.

A Blitzle popped out of her pokéball.

"Okay", Misty whispered to Cora. "They're using grass and electric types. So we should go with pokémon that are strong against that.

"Good idea", Cora stated. "Go Diancie!"

With that Cora threw a pokéball and a Diancie popped out.

"My turn", Misty said excitedly. "Go Gyarados!"

With that Misty threw a pokéball and a Gyarados popped out of it.

Drew looked at Sky.

"Ladies first", he asked.

"Gladly", Sky replied. "Blitzle, use Wild Charge on Gyarados!"

With that Blizle used said move.

"Dodge it Gyarados", Misty commanded.

Gyarados did just that.

"My turn", Cora stated. "Diancie, use Diamond Storm!"

With that Diancie used said move and both Blitze and Roserade got hit!

"Yes", Cora and Misty said happily.

"So that's how you're going to play", Drew asked. "Roserade, use Stun Spore on Diancie!"

With that Roserade used said attack...and Diancie got paralyzed!

"Oh no", Cora said in dismay.

Drew smirked before looking at Sky.

"Would you like to do the honors", he asked.

"Gladly", Sky replied. "Blitze, use Discharge on Diancie!"

With that Blitze used said attack...and Diancie got knocked out!

"Diancie", Cora yelled in dismay.

"Yes", Drew and Sky said happily.

"Good job Diancie", Cora stated before returning said pokémon to it's ball.

She then glared at her sister.

"You traitor", she yelled.

"Sorry sis", Sky said. "I love you, but I also love winning."

Cora crossed her arms before looking at Misty.

"Misty", she started.

"Yeah", Misty asked.

"Kill them for me?" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Ooo! She's angry.]**

Misty smirked before looking at her opponents.

"With pleasure", she replied. "Gyarados, use Crunch on Blitze!"

With that Gyarados charged at Blitze!

"Roserade", Drew started. "Use Stun Spore again!"

With that Roserade used said attack and Gyarados got paralyzed before he could get to Blitze.

"No", Misty said in dismay.

"Yes", Drew said happily before looking at Sky. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Gladly", Sky replied. "Blitze, use Spark!"

With that Blitze used said move...knocking Gyarados out!

Everybody cheered as Sophie ran onto the stage.

"And the winners are Drew and Sky!"

Everybody cheered again.

"Good job Gyarados", Misty stated as she put said pokémon back in his pokéball.

She then walked up to Drew and Sky and shaked their hands.

"Good job guys", she congratulated.

"Yeah", Cora said as she shaked her opponents' hands.

With that the four trainers went backstage.

Gary hugged Sky.

"Good job babe", he stated before looking at Drew. "You should thank her you know? You would've never won without her."

"Actually", Sky started. "If it wasn't for his Roserade I would've been toast."

With that Sky petted Roserade's head.

"Good job girl", she stated.

Gary looked at Drew and Sky in shock.

"Fine", he said. "Come Dawn! Let's show everybody what a true battle looks like."

"Let's do it", Dawn said excitedly before leaving with Gary.

Back on Stage

"Okay", Sophie started. "It's time to see who will join Drew and Sky in the final round!"

With that everybody cheered.

"Okay", Sophie started. "To the left we have Brock Iwa And Isabella Ishikawa!"

With that everybody cheered as Brock and Belle walked onto the stage.

"And to the right with have Dawn Daiyamondo and Gary Oaks!"

Everybody cheered as Dawn and Gary walked onto the stage.

With that Sophie got out her pokédex.

"Heads or Tails", she asked.

"Heads", Gary yelled.

"Tails", Belle replied.

With that Sophie flipped the virtual coin.

"Tails."

"What", Gary asked in shock. "That can't be!"

"Oh but it is", Sophie said. "Sorry Gary. The coin wants what the coin wants."

Gary crossed his arms angrily.

"Alright", Sophie said. "Let the battle begin!"

With that everybody cheered as Sophie walked off the stage.

"Okay", Brock whispered. "Dawn likes using graceful attacks. So we should counter attack with something strong."

"Yes", Belle said. "But it mustn't look that way."

"What do you mean", Brock asked.

"Gary's cocky", Belle stated. "And him thinking our pokémon is weak will make him even more so."

"So'll he'll be off guard", Brock realized. "That's perfect Belle!"

"Really", Belle asked. "Gary never says that about any of my ideas."

"Well he's wrong", Brock stated. "Go Steelix!"

With that Brock threw a pokéball and a Steelix popped out.

"What are you doing", Belle asked. "Steelix looks intimidating!"

"Trust me Belle", Brock stated.

"Fine", Belle said before getting out a pokéball. "Go Sentret!"

With that said pokémon popped onto the stage.

Gary chuckled wickedly.

"This will be a piece of cake", he stated. "Go Blastoise!"

With that Blastoise popped onto the stage.

"Let's go Mienfoo", Dawn yelled as she threw a pokéball.

Said pokémon popped onto the stage.

Brock looked at Belle.

"Do you want to go first", he asked.

"You can", Belle replied nervously.

"Okay then", Brock said. "Steelix, use Stone Edge!"

With that Steelix used Stone Edge.

Blastoise dodged it...but Mienfoo was hit!

"Mienfoo", Dawn yelled in dismay as her pokémon fell to the ground.

Luckily, he quickly got up!

"Are you okay", Dawn asked in concern.

Mienfoo nodded his head.

"Good", Dawn stated. "Now, use Aura Sphere on Steelix!"

With that Mienfoo used said attack.

"Steelix", Brock started. "Divert it!"

Steelix did as told...and aimed the Aura Sphere back at Mienfoo!

The latter was hit!

"Mienfoo", Dawn yelled in dismay.

"You're not doing this right", Gary stated. "Blastoise, use Hydro Canon on Steelix!"

With that Blastoise did as told.

"Steelix", Brock yelled. "Jump over it!"

With that Steelix did as told...and Belle got wet!

"My outfit", she yelled in dismay. "That's it! Sentret, use Hyper Voice!"

With that Sentret used Hyper Voice.

It caused Blastoise and Mienfoo to get hit...and everybody else to have sore ears!

"Ouch", Dawn yelled. "Mienfoo, use Reversal on Steelix!"

With that Mienfoo did as told...and Steelix took a big blow!

"Steelix", Brock yelled.

"Can you heal him", Belle asked.

"Yeah", Brock replied. "But I'll need somebody to cover me."

"Then I'll do it", Belle stated. "Sentret, use Sucker Punch on Mienfoo!"

With that Sentret charged at Mienfoo.

"Dodge Mienfoo", Dawn commanded.

Mienfoo did just that.

"Now use High Jump Kick", Dawn commanded.

"Drop and roll Sentret", Belle commanded.

Sentret did as told and avoided the attack!

"Now use Slam on Mienfoo", Belle commanded.

With that Sentret did as told...and Mienfoo fainted!

"Mienfoo", Dawn yelled in dismay.

"I did it", Belle said happily.

Suddenly, Steelix walked back onto the stage!

"And Steelix is back in action", Brock said happily.

Gary Scowled before glaring at Dawn, who was putting Mienfoo back in his pokéball.

"You know nothing", he stated angrily. "Blastoise, use Bite on Steelix!"

With that Blastoise did as told...hurting Steelix!

"Steelix", Brock yelled in dismay.

Suddenly, Belle looked down sadly?

She got down on her knees and petted Sentret's head.

"Buddy", she started. "I'm about to ask you to do something very brave. Can you do that for me?"

Sentret nodded.

"Okay", Belle said as she stood up. "Sentret, use Follow Me!"

Everybody gasped upon hearing this. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: For those who don't know, Follow Me is an attack that makes the opponents attack only the user.]**

With that Sentret did as told.

"What are you doing", Brock asked. "Now Blastoise is only going to attack Sentret!"

"Then you'll have a chance to do a final blow!"

Brock looked at Belle in shock.

She smiled at him before looking at Gary.

"Alright then", he stated. "Blastoise, use Skull Bash!"

With that Blastoise did as told...and Sentret fainted!

"Yes", Gary yelled happily before looking at Dawn. "And that's how you do it."

Belle put Sentret back in his pokéball.

"Thank you my friend", she thanked before looking at Brock. "Now Brock!"

Gary and Dawn looked up in shock.

Brock nodded before getting out...a Mega Stone! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: A Mega Stone! Get the popcorn 'cause this just got interesting!]**

"You ready", Brock asked. "Steelix, Mega Evolve!"

With that Steelix evolved into Mega Steelix! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Awesome!]**

"Alright", Brock said. "Steelix, use Dragon Breath!"

With that Steelix did as told...and Blastoise fainted!

With that everybody started cheering.

"We have our winners", Sophie yelled as she ran back onto the stage. "Brock Iwa and Isabella Ishikawa!"

With that everybody cheered again.

"No", Gary yelled before he returned Blastoise to his pokéball and glared at Dawn. "This is all your fault!"

"Me", Dawn asked as she and Gary walked backstage.

"Alright", Sophie started. "Can Drew Rose and Sky Takahashi please come back to stage?"

With that Drew and Sky walked back onto the stage as everybody cheered.

"Heads or Tails", Sophie asked.

"Heads", Belle yelled.

"Tails", Drew and Sky replied.

With that Sophie flipped the virtual coin.

"Tails", Sophie replied. "Let the battle begin!"

With that Sophie walked off the stage.

"Okay", Sky started. "Brock may want to go with Steelix again. So we should go with strong pokémon!"

"Got it", Drew stated before getting out a pokéball. "Go Flygon!"

With that Flygon popped onto the stage.

Sky looked at Tornadus.

"You ready to go Tornadus", she asked.

Tornadus nodded before floating onto the stage.

"They're going with Flying and Dragon types", Brock pointed out. "So we should use pokémon that this strong against that."

"Got it", Belle stated before taking out a pokéball. "Go Jangmo-o!"

With that Jangmo-o popped onto the stage.

"Let's go Sudowoodo", Brock yelled as he threw a pokéball.

With that Sudowoodo popped onto the stage.

"I'l go first", Sky stated. "Tornadus, use Hammer Arm on Sudowoodo!"

With that Tornadus swung at Sudowoodo!

"Dodge it Sudowoodo", Brock commanded.

Sudowoodo did as told and avoided the hit!

"Now use Flail on Tornadus", Brock commanded.

"Avoid the attack", Sky commanded.

Sudowoodo tried hitting Tornadus, the the latter avoided it!

"My turn", Drew stated. "Flygon, use Dragon Breath on Jangmo-o!"

With that Flygon did as told...and Jangmo-o was hit!

"Jangmo-o", Belle said in dismay. "Are you okay?"

Jangmo-o nodded.

"Good", Belle stated. "Now then. Use Dragon Claw!"

"Avoid it Tornadus", Sky commanded.

With that Jangmo-o tried to hit Tornadus, but missed!

"Now use Dark Pulse", Sky commanded.

With that Tornadus did as told and both Sudowoodo and Jangmo-o were hit!

"That's not good", Brock stated. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: For those who don't know, Dark Pulse is a move that makes your opponent more likely to flitch.]**

"Flygon", Drew started. "Use Sandstorm!"

With that Flygon did as told and a large sandstorm appeared!

"We need to do something", Brock stated. "Sudowoodo, use Fake Tears!"

With that Sudowoodo started crying.

Flygon started flying up to it in concern.

"Flygon don't...", Drew started.

"Now use Double Edge", Brock commanded.

With that Sudowoodo used Double Edge on Flygon!

Both Pokémon fainted!

"No", Drew and Belle yelled in dismay.

Because Flygon had fainted, the sandstorm disappeared!

The boys returned their pokémon to their balls.

Brock turned to looked at Belle.

"It's all up to you know", he started.

"Me", Belle asked in shock. "I can't do that!"

"Yes you can Belle", Brock stated as he put his hands on Belle's shoulders. "Listen to me! You can do this."

Belle looked at Brock in shock before nodding her head.

She then turned to look at Sky.

"Jangmo-o", she started. "Use Headbutt!"

"Avoid it", Sky commanded.

Jangmo-o tried hitting Tornadus, but the latter avoided it!

"Now use Hurricane", Sky commanded.

"Oh no", Belle stated.

Tornadus did as told and Jangmo-o got caught in a hurricane!

He then fell to the ground confused.

"Time to finish this off", Sky stated. "Tornadus, use Air Slash!"

With that Tornadus did as told...and Jangmo-o fainted!

Everybody started cheering.

Belle sadly put Jangmo-on back in his pokéball.

Brock put his hand on Belle's shoulder.

"You did a very good job Belle", he stated.

"I did", Belle asked.

"You did", Brock stated causing Belle to smile.

Diamond walked onto the stage with a trophy and gave to Sky.

Drew then put her onto his shoulders and everybody started cheering.

They had won.

HotXbun: Awesome!

Challenge: Tell me what you thought of the tournament.

My Answer: It was awesome!


	40. Chapter 40 Wrong Dress Code

HotXbun: Forty chapters? Forty chapters? FORTY CHAPTERS!

None of my stories have ever gotten to forty chapters before! This is amazing!

Lover of Pokémon: Thank you.

lucienhalf58: Merry Christmas and happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own the Pokémon Academy.

Chapter 40 Wrong Dress Code **[Follow Your Heart Extra: That sounds interesting.]**

Ash's POV

I was writing in my journal when I got an email.

I went to my laptop and read it.

It was an invitation to a costume party at the Pokémon Academy.

"A costume party", I asked myself. "This is where Gary was taking May! I need to go!"

Suddenly, my mom walked in.

"Mom", I started. "Can I go to a party tonight?"

"That depends", Delia started. "Which party?"

"It's a party being held at the Pokémon Academy", I replied before picking up my computer. "See? The invitation is right here."

With that my mom looked at the invitation.

"Oh", she said. "Well in that case, of course you can go!"

One Hour Later

Third Person POV

I walked into the Pokémon Academy.

I was wearing a black vest; black jeans; black sneakers with white soles; a yellow, long sleeved hoodie decorated with Pikachu markings and ears and a black belt with a male Pikachu tail.

Everybody was staring at me.

And that's because...I was the only one wearing a costume! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

Everybody started laughing at me.

"That's enough", Sophie yelled causing everybody to shut up. "Ash, did somebody tell you to come here dressed in costume?"

I didn't answer. I just turned around and started running away.

Suddenly, I felt somebody grab my arm!

I turned around and saw...May!

"Ash", she started. "What's going on? Did somebody tell you to come dressed like that?"

"I got an email inviting me to a costume party here", I replied. "Now I know that it was just a prank."

"I'm sorry Ash", May apologized. "Let's get out of here."

Ten Minutes Later

May and I walked into my house.

"Honey", my mom asked in concern as she walked up to me. "What happened? Why are you back already?"

"It wasn't a costume party Mom", I revealed. "Somebody pulled a prank on me!"

"Oh dear", my mom said in concern.

"It was so embarrassing", I stated as tears formed in my eyes. "Everybody laughed at me!"

With that I hugged my mom.

"I should probably go", I heard May say.

"No", I exclaimed turning around. "Please stay. Please?" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Poor Ash.]**

May smiled at me.

"Sure thing."

Ten Minutes Later

May and I were sitting in the backyard.

"I'm sorry about what happened", she apologized.

"I just wish I knew who did it", I revealed.

"Do you know anybody that may not like you", May asked.

"Well", I started. "There is this one guy."

"Who", May asked.

"His name is Gary." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Gary?]**

"Gary", May said in shock. "Gary Oaks?"

"Yeah", I replied. "I know he's your friend, but him and I don't really get along."

"How come", May asked. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Because he's a jerk!]**

"We used to be friends", I revealed. "But then we both became trainers and he became competitive."

"Do you think he sent the email", May asked.

"I have no idea", I replied.

Suddenly, May got a text.

She looked at her phone and looked at it.

"My mom's here to pick me up", she revealed before getting up.

She then bent down and kissed my cheek.

But not even that made me feel better. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Awe man!]**

"Bye Ash."

Ten Minutes Later

I was in my room when Andy walked in.

"Hey buddy", he greeted as he sat on the bed. "I heard about what happened. You okay?"

"Not one bit", I replied. "I can't believe somebody would do that!"

"I'm sorry", Andy said as he rubbed my head.

"I'm not sure if I want to go to the Pokémon Academy anymore." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: No!]**

"What", Andy said in shock. "But why?"

"It was supposed to be fun", I stated. "But tonight was the worst night of my life!"

"Ash", Andy said sternly. "Are you telling me that you don't want to go to the academy because of one prank?"

"You weren't there Andy", I said in defense. "It was so embarrassing!"

"Oh Ash", Andy started. "That's life! Things are gonna happen and you are going to be embarrassed. But you can't let that stop you from doing what you love."

I sighed in defeat.

"You're right", I stated.

"Good", Andy stated. "Now, here's what you do. Tomorrow, you march into that school with your head held high!"

"And if they laugh at me", I asked.

"Then let them laugh", Andy replied. "They'll forget about in time."

"You sure", I asked.

"I'm sure", Andy replied before hugging me.

I then decided to tell him something. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Tell him what?]**

"I love you Andy." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (Mouth hangs open).]**

Andy tensed up for a moment, but then quickly loosened up.

"I love you too."

HotXbun: Awww!

Challenge: Tell me what you thought of the ending.

My Answer: It was so sweet! If only Ashton could man up and tell the truth!


	41. Chapter 41 Girl with the Big Brother

HotXbun: Brock will meet a new girl in this chapter.

Lover of Pokémon: Very nice.

lucienhalf58: Blowtorch, I choose you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own the Pokémon Academy as well as Dolly and Brick, my OCs introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 41 Girl with the Big Brother **[Follow Your Heart Extra: That sounds interesting.]**

Brock's POV

I was dancing with Dawn, Misty and Drew when I saw...the most beautiful girl in the world! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: That's what you said about Dotty in chapter 20!]**

She had platinum blonde hair and rectangular bangs that covered her forehead that was wavy and loose; icy blue eyes and pale skin.

She was wearing a light pink, knee length, layered dress with matching flats.

She was wearing light pink eyeshadow; black mascara; light pink blush and light pink lipgloss.

She was wearing light pink nail polish.

She had a Clefairy dancing next to her.

"I think I'm in love", I stated. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh boy.]**

"Here we go again", Dawn stated. "Who's the lucky girl this time?"

With that I pointed to the girl.

"Bad idea", Misty stated. "That's Dolly Ningyō. Her brother is Brick Ningyō."

I gulped upon hearing this.

Brick Ningyō is the most scariest guy in the whole Pokémon Academy! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Gulps.]**

Dolly started dancing with a boy...when her brother walked up to them!

He had short, platinum blonde hair; icy blue eyes and pale skin.

He was wearing a white vest; royal blue jeans; black combat boots and a silver dog tag chain around his neck.

His Machomp was standing next to him.

"Hey", Brick yelled. "Nobody flirts with my sister! Get him Machomp!"

With that Machomp started chancing the boy that was dancing with Dolly.

"Oh dear." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh dear indeed.]**

The Next Day

I was walking to school with Dawn, Misty and Drew.

Dawn was wearing her permanent new outfit.

She was wearing a white, short sleeved button up top that was buttoned up; a hot pink, knee length skirt with a black plaid pattern over black tights that was under black Mary Janes and a black, long sleeved cardigan that was buttoned up most of the way and had a hot pink, pressed rose pinned onto it.

Her hair was straight and loose with a braided strand on each side of her head being pulled to the back with a hot pink bow.

"I can't believe that the love of my life is the sister of the most scariest guy in school", I exclaimed.

"Love of your life", Dawn asked. "You haven't even spoken to her."

"Let him have it", Drew said.

Suddenly, I stopped.

Because I saw her! Dolly!

She was wearing a bright pink, layered, sleeveless top; a light blue, knee length, denim pencil skirt and white trainers.

Her hair was tied into side pigtails.

"Look", I said. "It's Dolly."

"Her brother isn't here", Misty pointed out. "Go talk to her!"

With that I started walking up to Dolly. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yay!]**

But another boy beat me to it. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: No!]**

"Hi", Dolly said to him. "Have you seen my brother?"

And as if on cue, Brick walked up to Dolly and the boy.

"What do you think you're doing", he asked the latter. "Get out of here!"

With that the boy left and Brick faced his sister.

"What are you doing here", he asked.

"I came to give you your folder", Dolly replied before giving her brother said item. "You left it at home."

"Oh", Brick said. "Way thank you sis! But please go home now. I don't want any other guys messing with you."

With that Brick and Dolly left.

I walked back to my friends.

"Now is not a good time", I stated.

"Yeah", Misty said. "Another day."

"Or another year."

HotXbun: Oh dear.

Challenge: Tell me what you think Brock will do about Dolly.

My Answer: You'll have to wait and see.


	42. Chapter 42 Hang In There

HotXbun: Ash will have to deal with more bullying in this chapter.

lucienhalf58: I agree.

Lover of Pokémon: It is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Sky and the Pokémon Academy as well as Ella, my OC introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 42 Hang In There

Ash's POV

I walked into the academy when everybody started laughing at me.

"Look", a guy started. "It's the Pikachu! You ditch the tail?"

With that everybody started laughing again.

Suddenly, Sky walked up to us.

"You clowns done laughing", she asked causing everybody to shut up. "Good."

With that everybody left and Sky walked up to me.

"You okay", she asked.

"Yeah", I replied. "Andy told me to just ignore them."

"Good", Sky stated before leaving.

Suddenly, Gary walked up to me.

"Listen here you", he started. "I don't want you anywhere near my girlfriend!"

"What", I asked in confusion.

"Stay away from Sky", Gary commanded.

I looked at Gary in shock.

"Wait", I said in realization. "Sky is your girlfriend?"

"Yes", Gary replied. "So stay away from her!"

With that Gary stormed off.

 _Sky is dating him?_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: I know buddy. I don't get it either.]**

May's POV

I was outside practicing a routine.

I was wearing my Pallet House delivery girl uniform that consisted of a baby pink, short sleeved top with two buttons that was buttoned up; white jean shorts; white, knee length socks and baby pink trainers.

My hair was tied into pigtails.

I turned around...and stopped dead in my tracks.

Ella (who was the head of the Coordinator program) was watching me!

She had waist length, purple hair that was straight and loose as well rectangular bangs that covered her forehead; bright blue eyes and pale skin.

She was wearing a white, knee length, sleeveless skater dress; bright blue sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles over white socks with the ends turned over; a bright blue, long sleeved leather jacket and bright blue, wrist length, fingerless gloves.

Her Sprtzee was standing on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry", I apologized.

"Sorry", Ella asked in shock. "Why are you sorry? That was amazing!"

This comment made me blush.

"Are you enrolling here", Ella asked.

This made my smile drop.

"No", I replied sadly. "My family can't afford it."

"You could always sign up for a scholarship", Ella pointed out. "I'll talk to Sophie about it."

"You don't have to do that", I stated.

"I know", Ella said. "I want to." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Awe.]**

I smiled as Ella walked away.

Suddenly, Ash walked up to me.

"Hey Ash", I greeted "What's up?"

"I couldn't help but overhear what you and Ella were talking about", Ash revealed. "I agree with her."

"Agree on what", I asked in confusion.

"You should enroll here", Ash stated.

"You really think so", I asked.

"I do", Ash replied.

I smiled at this.

"Thanks Ash."

Gary's POV

Belle and I watched May and Ash talk.

"Well well well", Belle started. "It looks like you have competition for May's heart."

I scoffed at this.

"Don't humor me Isabella", I commanded. "I have always beaten Ash. This time will be no different."

HotXbun: Oh no.

Sorry there was only two 'Follow Your Heart Extras.'

Challenge: Tell me what team you're on. Team Ash or Team Gary.

My Answer: Team Ash of course!


	43. Chapter 43 Enrol!

HotXbun: More people are going to try and convince May to join the academy in this chapter.

Lover of Pokémon: Yes is will! #TeamAsh!

lucienhalf58: So Ashton isn't the only one getting some blowtorch action (smirks).

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Diamond, Oliver, Ella and the Pokémon Academy.

Chapter 43 Enrol!

May's POV

I was practicing a routine in front of the academy.

When I was done...I heard someone clapping!

I turned around and saw...Diamond Star!

She was wearing an ice blue, sleeveless knit vest; a white, knee length skater skirt; ice blue, sheer tights; white high heels; a white bracelet and each wrist and a white chocker.

Her hair was tied into a ponytail.

"Diamond Star", I said as I ran up to her. "I'm a huge fan!"

"Thank you", Diamond thanked. "That was an amazing routine!"

"You think so", I asked.

"I do", Diamond replied. "Are you a student here?"

"No", I replied sadly.

"Well why not", Diamond asked.

"My family can't afford it", I revealed.

"Well", Diamond started. "You can always apply for a scholarship."

"I don't know", I stated.

Suddenly, Diamond touched my shoulder!

"Listen", she started. "You are talented! And this is the perfect place to grow that talent!"

"You really think so", I asked.

"I do", Diamond replied before leaving.

I thought for a moment before running to the teacher's lounge.

I had made up my mind! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: On what?]**

I grabbed onto the door nob of the teacher's lounge and opened the door.

Sophie, Ella and Oliver were all in there.

"I have decided to enroll!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yay!]**

"Excuse me", Oliver asked offended. "How dare you just walk into the room unannounced?"

"Ignore him May", Sophie said. "You really want to enrol?"

"Yes", I replied. "Yes I do."

HotXbun: Yes! May is going to enrol!

Sorry this chapter is so short and that there were only two 'Follow Your Heart Extras' in it.

Challenge: Tell me if you think May will get in.

My Answer: I hope so!


	44. Chapter 44 Break Up

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been nearly a month since I last updated! I forgot that I had more chapters for this thing written up!

As the name implies, two characters are going to break up in this chapter!

audreyradio: Welcome new reader!

lucienhalf58: Man. Your blowtorch gets a lot of work doesn't it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Sky, Cora and the Pokémon Academy.

Chapter 44 Break Up

Sky's POV **[Follow Your Heart Extra: It took 44 chapters, but we will finally get to see one in Sky's POV.]**

I was walking in front of the academy with Cora.

"I can't get Ash out of my head", I revealed.

"You think about his tail", Cora asked jokingly.

"Knock it off", I commanded before pushing Cora off the ledge she was walking on. "And if I find out who pranked Ash I'm going to make them pay." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yikes! She is angry.]**

"Why do you even care about him anyway", Cora asked. "I mean, he's cute and all, but you have Gary."

"Things haven't been the same between Gary and I", I revealed.

"So are you saying it's over", Cora asked.

"I am." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh my.]**

"Well then", Cora started. "Here's your chance. He's walking this way." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: What?!]**

I looked up and saw Gary.

I took a deep breath.

"Well", I started. "May as well get this over with."

With that I walked up to Gary.

"Hey Gary", I greeted. "Can we talk?"

"But of course", Gary replied before sitting down on a ledge. "What's up?"

"There's no easy way to say this", I stated as I sat down. "I want to break up." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Well that was quick.]**

Gary looked at me in shock.

"What", he said. "You're breaking up with me? ME?!"

"Yeah", I said. "Sorry."

With that I quickly got up and ran back to my sister.

"So how did it go", she asked.

I turned around and saw Gary glaring at me.

"Not well."

HotXbun: Well. That happened.

Sorry once again for another short chapter.

Challenge: Tell me what you thought of the break up.

My Answer: While I'm glad that Sky broke up with Gary when she didn't really like him anymore, I think she could've been a little gentler.


	45. Chapter 45 Secret Romeo

HotXbun: Brock is going to do something romantic in this chapter.

Lover of Pokémon: Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta, Avatar The Last Airbender or Romeo and Juliet. But I do own Dolly and Brick.

Chapter 45 Secret Romeo **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Ooo. That sounds interesting.]**

Brock's POV

That Afternoon

School was out for the day so my friends and I were sitting on the steps of the academy.

"I can't stop thinking about Dolly", I revealed. "I wish I could talk to her without worrying about her brother."

Suddenly, Dawn put her hand on my shoulder.

"I think I know how." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Ooo. She has a plan!]**

One Hour Later

I was standing outside Dolly's house in a disguise Dawn made for me. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Clever.]**

I was wearing a black, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up most of the way; black dress pants; black, knee length boots; black, elbow length, leather gloves; a black sombrero and a black ribbon with holes in it around my eyes.

"Perfect", Dawn stated. "Now get her tiger!"

With that I walked onto the lawn and started speaking.

 _He jests at scars that never felt a wound._

Dolly heard me and walked onto the balcony.

 _But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?_

 _It is the east, and Juliet is the sun._

 _Arise fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief._

 _That thou her maid, art far more fair than she._

 _Be not her maid since she is envious._

 _Her vestal livery is but sick and green._

 _And none but fools do wear it._

 _Cast it off!_

 _It is my lady. Oh it is my love._

 _Oh that she were._

 _She speaks, yet she says nothing._

 _What of that? Her eye discourses. I will answer it._

 _I am too bold. 'Tis not to me she speaks._

 _Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes, to twinkle in their spheres till they return._

 _What if her eyes were there, they in her head?_

 _The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars._

 _As daylight doth a lamp. Her eye in heaven._

 _Would through the airy region stream so bright, that birds would sing and think it were not night._

 _See how she leans her cheek upon her hand._

 _Oh that I were glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek._

With that I finished my speech and looked up.

And when I did...I got wet! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Wet?]**

I looked up to see what happened.

Brick was standing on the balcony...with a now empty bucket. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: So, that's how that happened.]**

I quickly ran away before he could do anything else.

My friends looked at me in shock.

"So", Dawn started. "How did it go?"

"Not well."

HotXbun: Poor Brock.

If you guys don't know what Brock was saying, that was a piece from Romeo and Juliet. I thought it suited the moment perfectly.

If you want even more Romeo and Juliet action, read my Violetta fan fiction based on it called...well...Romeo and Juliet.

Challenge: Tell me what's your favourite Shakespeare play. Or favourite play in general.

My Answer: Romeo and Juliet of course. But I would have gone for a happier ending.


	46. Chapter 46 Helping Out a Friend

HotXbun: Ash is going to make some new friends in this chapter.

lucienhalf58: Go spitfire!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Sophie, Belle, Sky and Cora.

Chapter 46 Helping Out a Friend

Third Person POV

The Next Monday

Ask walked into the academy when everybody started laughing.

"Aren't you guys tired of laughing", he asked a group. "The party was on Thursday. Let it go."

"Um", Cora started as she walked up to Ash. "I don't think they're going to forget that easily."

With that Ash turned to look at what Cora was pointing to...and gasped.

Posters of him in his costume were plastered on every wall in the school! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

In the Meeting Room

Drew and Belle were looking at the posters.

"The posters were genius Gary", the latter stated.

"I know", Gary stated. "I'm amazing!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: He put up the posters? Fore shame!]**

Suddenly, Sky and Cora walked in.

The former was holding one of the posters.

"Did you have something to do with this", she asked Gary.

"Why do you care", Gary asked.

"Why would you do this", Cora asked. "I thought Ash was your friend?"

"The key word there is WAS", Gary pointed. "We are no longer friends."

Suddenly, Sophie walked in with Dawn, Misty, Drew and Brock.

"He thinks he's a Pikachu", the former read out loud before looking at everybody else. "Did any of you guys do this?"

Everybody shook their heads.

"Well then", Sophie started. "It looks like somebody has something against one of our new students."

"Technically", Gary started. "He's not a student here."

"True", Sophie said. "But that still doesn't make it right. But...this has given me inspiration for a new assignment." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Interesting.]**

"What is it", Brock asked.

"I want you guys to dress in a costume that reflects who you are as a trainer." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: I like it!]**

Upon hearing this...Dawn squealed!

"I love it", she exclaimed.

"I'm glad", Sophie stated. "Now get to work! I want it done by the end of the day!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (Does spit take) The end of the day?!]**

With that Sophie left.

"The end of the day", Cora said in shock before grabbing Sky's hand. "Let's go sis!"

With that Cora pulled Sky away.

"We should go too", Belle stated to Gary before they both left.

"Guys", Brock started. "I think we should help out that boy that was embarrassed by dressing up as pokémon as well!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Interesting.]**

Dawn squealed again upon hearing this.

"I love it", she stated.

"I think it's a great idea", Misty stated.

"Let's do it", Drew commanded excitedly.

That Afternoon

Brock, Dawn, Misty and Drew walked into the academy wearing their costumes.

Brock was wearing an orange vest; royal blue, knee length, baggy shorts with orange piping; Royal blue combat boots with black toes; white tape wrapped around his torso; a thing, orange ribbon tied around his waist; black, wrist length gloves with two orange fingers on each one and white tape tied around his wrists.

Dawn was wearing a knee length dress with a turquoise torso with two, large, white dots on it and a cornflower blue skirt; light brown ankle boots and a cornflower blue cape that went to her waist.

Her hair was straight and loose and she was wearing a beanie with Piplup's face on it. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This outfit is based on one Dawn wore in the show.]**

Misty was wearing a white, sleeveless, knee length skater skirt with the outline of red and blue triangles on them; white flats and white angel wings on them.

Her hair was straight and loose.

Drew was wearing a dark green, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; light green dress pants; gold loafers; a dark green mask; a dark green cape held together with a gold clasp; a red glove on his left hand and a blue glove on his right one.

Ash angrily walked up to them! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Angry? Why is he angry?]**

"Unbelievable", he stated. "You guys are making fun of me too?" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh. That's why he's angry.]**

"Oh no", Brock stated. "In fact, it's quite the opposite."

"It is", Ash asked in confusion.

"Yes", Brock replied. "You see, the principle asked us to dress in a costume that reflects as us trainers."

"Yeah", Drew added. "And a you can't be a trainer without your Pokémon!"

"Right", Misty added. "So Dawn here made us costumes based on our Pokémon."

Suddenly, all the students started talking.

"Wow! Look at their costumes!"

"They're pretty amazing!"

"Yeah! Maybe we were wrong about that new kid?"

"I think we were. Dressing up as your Pokémon isn't lame. It's awesome!"

Upon hearing all of this...Ash looked at the group before smiling.

"Thank you", he said. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome", Brock said. "My name's Brock. And these are my friends Dawn, Drew and Misty."

"Nice to meet you all", Ash stated. "My name is Ash."

With that Ash smiled again with one thought in mind.

 _I think I just made my first friends here._

HotXbun: Yes Ash. Yes you have.

Challenge: Tell me what Pokémon you would dress up as.

My Answer: No idea! There's just so many!


	47. Chapter 47 Talking to Dolly

HotXbun: Brock is finally going to get to talk to Dolly in this chapter!

lucienhalf58: Larpas are amazing! And you do seem like a kind and compassionate person.

Lover of Pokémon: Very nice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Brick and Dolly.

Chapter 47 Talking to Dolly.

Brock's POV

That Afternoon

School was out and I was outside the academy when I saw...Dolly!

And to make things even better...her brother was no where near her! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Go! This is your chance!]**

After double checking that Brick wasn't around I walked up to Dolly.

"Hi", I greeted.

"Hello", she greeted in the sweetest of voices. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh Brock. So cheesy!]**

"Allow me to introduce myself", I started. "My name is Brock Iwa. I was the one who recited Shakespeare for you yesterday." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Read chapter 45 to see what Brock is talking about.]**

"Oh", Dolly said in realization. "Your the guy that my brother dosed in water!"

"Yep", I said sheepishly. "That's me!"

"I am really sorry about that", Dolly apologized.

"No need to be sorry my dear", I stated. "I would get dosed with a whole ocean for you!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Awww!]**

"That's so sweet", Dolly stated. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: It is isn't it?]**

"You don't know how long I have waited for this moment", I stated. "I have wanted to talk to you since the very first moment I laid eyes on you."

"Then why didn't you", Dolly asked.

"Your brother", I replied. "Every time I wanted to talk to you he was there and I was worried he would beat the pulp out of me!"

Dolly laughed at this.

"That sounds like my brother alright", she stated.

In that moment, everything was perfect.

And then that moment ended.

"Get away from her!"

I knew that voice anywhere. It was Brick! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Eeep!]**

"Oh no", Dolly said in dismay. "That's my brother! You'd better going!"

"Right", I said.

I was about to leave, but I stopped to kiss Dolly's cheek. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Double awww!]**

"Parting is such a sweetened sorrow."

HotXbun: (crying) that was so sweet!

Sorry this chapter was so short. But as you can see, it was very sweet!

Challenge: Tell me what you think Brock is going to do.

My Answer: He is going to fight for his love!


	48. Chapter 48 The Green Eyed Monster

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over three months since I last updated this! I was working on other stories.

Happy late anniversary! If you're wondering why I didn't post this on the actual anniversary, It's simply because I wasn't able to finish it on time.

Finn is going to get very, very jealous in this chapter. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta, Avatar The Last Airbender or Sky Kids. But I do own Finn and Ashton.

Chapter 48 The Green Eyed Monster

Third Person POV

That Night

Delia and Finn walked into the house after coming back from dinner.

"You sure ate a lot honey", Delia stated.

"Are you saying that because of the desert", Finn asked.

"No", Delia replied. "It's because of the two starters, two mains and the desert." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yikes! That is a lot!]**

"Oh", Finn said. "I guess that was a bit much wasn't it?" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: It was. It really was.**

"Why did you eat so much", Delia asked.

"It's because I may not be able to eat much tomorrow", Finn revealed. "A friend of mine invited me to a show tomorrow and we simplify must go!"

"Oh", Delia said. "I'm sorry. I won't be able to go. There's a conference tomorrow for all the business owners of Pallet Town and it's important that I attend."

"Well", Finn started. "I could always come with you."

"That's probably not the best idea", Delia stated. "It'll be very boring for you."

"Well that's too bad", Finn stated.

"You should still go to your show", Delia stated.

"Oh alright", Finn said. "But it won't be the same without you."

The Next Day

Delia arrived at the conference.

She was wearing a white vest; a baby pink pencil skirt; baby pink heels and a baby pink blazer that was buttoned up slightly.

Her hair was tied into a bun.

She got out my phone and called the house.

Andy answered.

"Hello", he greeted.

"Hi Andy", Delia greeted. "It's Delia. Listen. I left a pink folder in the top draw of my desk. "Can you bring it to me?"

"What is with you and pink", Andy asked.

"What", Delia replied. "It's a good color."

Andy laughed at this.

"Sure thing", he said. "I'll be over in a minute."

Ten Minutes Later **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Liar!]**

Ashton walked up to Delia.

"There you are", Delia said as I took the file. "What took you so long?"

"Geeez Andy", said person mocked. "Thank you so much for coming halfway across town to give me my folder."

"Sorry", Delia apologized. "I'm very nervous. I need to talk to guy about giving me some land."

"Do you want to open another franchise", Andy asked.

"No actually", Delia replied. "That land is sacred to a tribe that lives there. I'm trying to stop a developer from building over it." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Aww!]**

"That's a very nice thing to do", Andy stated.

He then looked at the convention hall.

"What is it", Delia asked.

"I've always wanted to go to one of these conventions", Andy revealed.

"Do you want to come in", Delia asked.

"Can I", Andy asked.

"Sure", Delia replied before looping my arm with Andy's. "Let's go."

At the House

Cilian was making tea while watching tv in the kitchen.

"Cilian", Finn said as he walked in. "Do..."

Finn didn't finish...because of what he saw on the tv.

It was Andy and Delia together! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh shi...take mushrooms! That's a line from spy kids by the way.]**

"I can't believe it", Finn said in shock. "Delia wouldn't take me to the event but he took him? Oh she's going to pay." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (gulps) Oh no.]**

Back at the Convention

Andy and Delia were walking out of the convention hall.

"I can't believe you're so clumsy", Delia stated.

"Are you mad", Andy asked.

"No", I replied. "You spilling your drink on that man got him to listen to me." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: He spilled his drink on someone? And it helped?]**

"Well then", Andy started. "I'm happy to help."

HotXbun: Well. That was a very interesting convention.

Challenge: Tell me what you thought about the convention.

My Answer: It was very interesting to say the least.


	49. Chapter 49 Being Friends

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been nearly three weeks since I last updated! If you've read my profile lately you'll know that I had to delete the lyrics from all my stories and that took up a lot of my time!

This chapter will simply show everybody being good friends.

Lover of Pokémon: Interesting indeed.

lucienhalf58: That was a very 'descriptive' way of explaining what you'd do to Finn. And thank you so much for being understanding!

Chapter 49 Being Friends

Ash's POV

I was in the academy when people started waving and saying high to me! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yay!]**

It looks like my new friends plan worked! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Double yay!]**

Suddenly, I dropped my journal...and somebody picked it up! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Ahhh!]**

Luckily, it was just Sky. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Phew!]**

I let out a sigh of relief as Sky gave me my journal back.

"Thanks", I said.

"No Problem", Sky stated. "What is that anyway?"

"It's my journal", I revealed. "I write everything in there."

"Well then", Sky started. "You should really consider getting a lock for that. You wouldn't want anybody finding out all your secrets."

"Got it", I stated

"But you know", Sky started. "I would like to know those secrets. To get to know you better." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Ooo.]**

I smiled at this.

"If you want to know anything about me then just ask", I said.

"Will do", Sky stated.

Nearby, May walked into the school...with Drew!

Sky left as May walked up to me.

"Hey Ash", she greeted.

"Wait", Drew started in realization. "You two know each other?"

"You two know each other", I asked in shock.

"Yeah", May replied. "Drew was my rival back in our competition days. How do you two know each other?"

"Drew and his friends are the reason why nobody is making fun of me anymore", I revealed. "They all dressed up as their partner Pokémon. Now everybody thinks it's cool!"

"Really", May asked as she looked at Drew.

"Yeah", Drew replied.

One Hour Later

I walked in the Coordinator classroom and saw May practicing her audition routine.

She seemed to be struggling.

I walked into the classroom.

"Hey May", I greeted.

"Hey Ash", May said a bit frustratedly.

"What's wrong", I asked.

"I'm trying to figure out my audition routine but I can't just get it right", May replied.

And that's when I decided to take a leap of faith. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Huh?]**

"How about you come to my house. I can help you practice."

May thought for a moment.

"Sure. I'm in."

Ten Minutes Later

I walked up to Drew.

"Hey Drew", I greeted.

"Hey Ash", Drew greeted.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me out yesterday", I revealed.

"No problem", Drew stated. "Bye."

With that Drew left. And I wrote something next to his name in my journal.

 _Friend._

HotXbun: Sorry it was short. But very sweet!

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen at Ash's house.

My Answer: Hopefully only good things!


	50. Chapter 50 An Angry Finn

HotXbun: FIFTY CHAPTERS! THAT'S HALFWAY TO ONE HUNDRED! AHHHHHH!

None (and I mean none) of my other stories have gotten this many chapters before! THIS IS A BIG DEAL FOR ME!

And in order to celebrate that big deal...I will be posting...a new Advancedshipping fan fiction!

It's called 'My Journey With You' and it should be up by the time you're reading this so go check it out.

And now, on the the FIFTIETH CHAPTER! Okay. I'm done now.

Guest: Sorry. It's still going to be a LONG time before May and Ash confess to each other.

Lover of Pokémon: Didn't expect what?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Finn and Ashton.

Chapter 50 An Angry Finn **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (gulps) That doesn't sound good.]**

Ash's POV

I walked into my house and saw Finn.

He looked very upset.

"Finn", I said in confusion. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to a show."

"I was", Finn stated. "But then I saw your mother and Andy together at that convention she was going to."

"What", I said in shock. "Why was Andy at the event with mom?"

"No idea", Finn replied. "But when I get my hands on her...she's a dead woman!"

With that Finn left.

I heard somebody ring the doorbell and went to answer it.

It was May!

"Hey May", I greeted.

"Hey Ash", May said before walking inside. "Thank you so much for helping me out."

"No problem", I stated. "Let's get started."

One Hour Later

May and I were taking a break.

"I can't believe I don't remember you from when we met at my father's gym", she stated.

"Tons of trainers came to your dad's gym", I reminded May. "I doubt you'd be able to remember all of them. Speaking of which, what's going to happen to the gym once your dad moves up here?"

"Somebody else is going to take it over", May revealed.

"I hope your dad isn't sad about having to let the gym go", I stated.

"He says that family is more important", May stated.

"That's true", I stated.

Suddenly...my mom and Andy walked in.

"Hey mom", I greeted. "Hey Andy."

May looked at the latter in shock.

"Hey", she started. "Aren't you..."

May didn't get to finish. Because Finn stormed in.

"Delia", he yelled. "We need to talk."

With that Finn grabbed my mom's arm and pulled her into her office.

"What's that all about", Andy asked.

"Finn saw you and mom at the convention together on tv", I revealed.

"Oh no", Andy said in dismay. "This will not end well." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Nope.]**

Delia's POV

"You wouldn't take me but you took him", Finn asked referring to Andy.

"It's not like that Finn", I stated. "Andy came to give me some papers. He then told me that he always wanted to go to a convention, so I said he could come in. That's all."

"That's all", Finn said crossing his arms.

"Please Finn", I pleaded. "You're over reacting."

"I am not", Finn yelled before taking a deep breath. "Look Delia. You need to make a decision. It's either me or him." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

"What", I asked in shock. "Finn, that's crazy talk!l

With that I grabbed Finn's hands.

"Listen Finn", I started. "It is not Andy I am marrying. It is you. Please don't get jealous like this again."

With that Finn sighed in defeat.

"Very well my love", he said. "You're right."

With that Finn and I hugged.

If only I knew...Andy had heard us. And his heart just broke. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Poor Ashton.]**

Five Minutes Later

I walked into the living room and saw Andy.

"Delia", he called out. "I hope I didn't cause any problems between you and Finn."

"Don't worry about it", I stated. "It's not your fault. Finn just over reacted."

Suddenly...I got a phone call.

"Sorry", I said to Andy. "I need to take this. Hello? Oh hello sir. Really? Oh thank you so much sir! Goodbye!"

With that I ended the call and looked at Andy.

"What is it", he asked.

"That was the guy you spilled juice on", I revealed. "He won't build over the tribe's sacred land!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yay!]**

"Really", Andy asked in shock.

"Really", I replied.

With that I hugged Andy.

"Thank you so much Andy", I said.

"No problem", Andy stated.

If only I knew that...Finn was watching us. And he was not happy. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

HotXbun: Oh dear. Finn is not happy.

Challenge: Tell me what you think Finn will do.

My Answer: I don't know and I'm the one writing this thing!


	51. Chapter 51 Forbidden Love

HotXbun: We'll get to see more of Brock and Dolly's relationship in this chapter.

lucienhalf58: I agree. Ash and Delia deserve better than Finn.

Lover of Pokémon: What goes well?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Brick and Dolly.

Chapter 51 Forbidden Love

Brock's POV

I sat down next to Dolly on a bench in the park.

"Hello Dolly", I greeted.

"Hello Brock", she greeted before I gave her a flower. "Is that for me?"

"Yep", I replied. "A flower for a flower."

"Aww", Dolly said. "You're so sweet."

"Thanks", I said bashfully.

Suddenly...Dolly got a look of dread on her face.

"What's wrong", I asked.

Then Dolly said something I did not want to hear.

"My brother's coming."

I didn't even look upon hearing this. I just ran away.

One Hour Later

I was in the academy wearing a cowboy hat when Dawn and Misty walked up to me.

"Hey Brock", the former greeted.

"What's with the hat", Misty asked.

"It was supposed to be to disguise from Brick", I revealed. "But apparently it doesn't work."

With that Dolly walked up to us.

"Hey Brock", she greeted. "What's with the hat."

"It was supposed to be a disguise from your brother", Dawn replied.

"We need to find a way to communicate with each other", I stated.

"Why don't you guys use your cellphones", Misty suggested.

"Great idea", I replied before taking out my cellphone. "Give me your number Dolly."

With that Dolly and I exchanged numbers.

"Bye", she said before leaving.

HotXbun: Sorry It was so short and that there were no 'Follow Your Heart Extras.'

Challenge: Tell me if you think Brock and Dolly will be able to be together.

My Answer: You'll just have to wait and see.


	52. Chapter 52 Audition Day

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over two weeks since I last updated! It took me forever to do all the research I needed to do!

It's time for auditions!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta, Avatar The Last Airbender or How to Train Your Dragon. But I do own Sky, the Pokémon Academy and Ethan, my OC introduced in this chapter. He is the counterpart to Napo.

Chapter 52 Audition Day

Ash's POV

The Next Day

I stopped in front of the academy.

It was audition day so a bunch of kids were lined up in front it. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Sweet!]**

With that May walked up to me.

"Hey Ash", she greeted.

"Hey May", I greeted. "You okay? You seem nervous."

"I am nervous", May revealed. "Today's the day of the audition!"

"Don't worry", I reassured. "You'll be fine."

With that May gave off a sigh of relief.

"You're right", she stated. "Panicking isn't going to get me anywhere."

"You've got this", I stated before putting my hand on May's shoulder.

This made her smile.

"Thanks Ash", she said making me smile. "Well", May started. "I'd better go and practice. Will you come to my audition?"

"Of course", I replied. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

This made May blush.

"Well then", she started. "See you then!"

With that May left.

And as soon as she did...Sky walked up to me. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

"Hey Ash", she greeted. "I couldn't help but notice that you were talking to delivery girl over there."

"You mean May", I asked.

"Yeah", Sky replied. "You guys a couple or what?"

 _I wish._ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yes! He admitted that he wanted to be with May!]**

"No", I said. "We're just friends."

"Good." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Good?]**

"What do you mean by that", I asked.

"Oh", Sky said nervously. "No reason. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for ice cream after school?"

"Sure." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Double oh no.]**

Gary's POV

I was walking through the academy when I saw somebody I did not want to see.

He had ear length, dark brown, layered hair and layered bangs that covered his forehead; olive green eyes and pale skin.

He was wearing a blood red sleeveless shirt; black jeans; blood red sneakers with white soles and a black, short sleeved over shirt that was unbuttoned. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This character's design is based off Hiccup's from How to Train Your Dragon.]**

He had a Charmander on his shoulder.

"Hey cuz", he yelled before he ran up to me. "It's me! Ethan! Your Cousin." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take) Cousin?!]**

With that I grabbed Ethan and pulled him to the side.

"Listen here", I commanded. "When we're here, you don't know me! I am a king bee! And you are just a simple worker bee."

"You can't do this", Ethan stated. "I'm your cousin."

"Well", I started. "I don't care."

With that I left and walked up to May.

She was wearing her audition outfit which consisted of a lilac, knee length dress with white, long, sheer sleeves and light brown, knee length boots.

Her hair was straight and loose.

She was wearing lilac eyeshadow with white eyeshadow on top on it; black mascara; lilac blush and white lipgloss.

Her nails were painted lilac with white tips.

"Are you nervous", I asked.

"Very", May replied.

"Well", I started. "Maybe a kiss on the cheek will make you fill better?"

Before May could protest...I kissed her on the cheek. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no he didn't!]**

I looked up...and saw Ash and Drew.

They did not look happy.

I smirked at them and mouthed 'She's mine.' **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no he didn't again!]**

Ash glared at me and Drew raised a fist.

Before anything else could happen, Ella walked up to us.

"You're up next May", she revealed. "You ready?"

With that May took a deep breath.

"Ready as I'll ever be", she replied.

With that her and Ella walked to the Coordinator classroom.

Ash and Drew angrily walked up to me.

"What was that", the latter asked.

"What was what", I asked.

"Don't lie to me Gary", Drew commanded. "You kissed May on the cheek!"

"And you said she was yours", Ash added. "She is not yours!"

"Does that make her yours?" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Ooo!]**

This comment made Ash blush.

"Exactly", I said before I walked into the Coordinator classroom.

Ash and Drew followed.

I saw May standing in front of Ella.

"Whenever you're ready May", the latter said.

With that May looked at her Pokéball nervously.

"Actually", she started. "Is is okay if I have a friend in here with me? I'm very nervous and having a friend with me will calm me down."

"Of course", Ella replied. "Who would you like?"

With that May turned her head and faced...Ash. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Ooo! Gary's not going to like that.]**

"Ash", she started. "Would you come in here with me please."

I looked at Ash...who looked stunned.

He then nodded.

With that May took his hand and pulled him into the room.

He stood next to Ella.

"Okay", May said before holding up her Pokéball. "Let's go Glaceon!"

With that Glaceon appeared.

"Let's go", May said. "Use 'Ice Beam' on the floor!"

With that Glaceon did as told and the whole floor became an ice rink!

With that Glaceon staked around the whole rink, doing tons of tricks as they did.

May and Glaceon finished their routine...and Ella cheered! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yes!]**

"Bravo May", she said. "That was amazing!"

"Thank you so much", May said.

She then smiled at Ash.

He smiled back...and this made me angry. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: That's what you get!]**

Ten Minutes Later

I walked into the meeting room.

Sadly...Ethan was following me.

"You can't do this Gary", he stated. "We're family."

"Who is this", Belle asked.

"I'm Ethan", said person revealed. "I'm Gary's cousin."

Upon hearing this...Belle started laughing.

"Is this guy for real", she asked.

"Sadly", I started. "Yes."

"Oh you poor thing", Belle said.

"Hey", Ethan yelled. "You guys are mean."

With that Ethan left.

"Are you okay", Belle asked. "You seem angry."

"Angry", I asked. "Why would I be angry?"

"Because May asked Ash to come into the classroom instead of you."

"You saw that", I asked.

"Yep", Belle replied.

"Well", I started. "It doesn't matter, because May will be mine!"

HotXbun: (gulps) Uh oh.

Challenge: Tell me what you think Gary will do.

My Answer: He will use a school project to his advantage!


	53. Chapter 53 Using the Assignment

HotXbun: As I said in the last chapter, Gary is going to use a school assignment to his advantage in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Sky, Cora and Belle.

Chapter 53 Using the Assignment

Sophie's POV

I walked into the meeting room where all of my students were.

"Okay", I started. "Since most of the teachers will be busy today because of the auditions, I wanted to give you guys an assignment."

"What's the assignment", Brock asked.

"You must team up in pairs of four and create a Pokémon themed video." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Awesome!]**

Gary's POV

I walked up to May.

Sophie's assignment gave me an idea. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: What idea?]**

"Congratulations on the audition May", I said. "You were fantastic! In fact, I was wondering if I could use the idea of the performance for an assignment I need to do?" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: That idea!]**

"Sure. You can use it."

"Great", I stated before I hugged May.

She will be mine. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (gulps) Not Good.]**

Ten Minutes Later

I showed Sky, Cora and Belle a video of May's audition. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: He recorded May's audition?]**

"So", I started. "What do you think?"

"That was amazing", Belle stated before she looked at Cora. "Don't you think so Cora?"

"Yeah", Cora said before getting glared at by her sister. "I mean...no!"

"Gary", Sky started. "Do you really think I'm going to make a video based on delivery girl's audition?"

"Her name is May", I defended. "And your decision should be based on the actual performance. Not who performed it."

"Yeah right", Sky said. "You just wanna use May's performance because you like her."

"Sky", I said appalled. "I am ashamed that you would think that of me!"

"Whatever", Sky said. "I am not doing a video based on May's performance and that's final!"

With that Sky left.

"Cora", I said to said person. "Would you please talk to your sister?"

"Okay", Cora said. "But it won't be easy. She really doesn't like May."

"But I do", I reminded Cora. "So hop to it."

"Fine", Cora said before she left.

Suddenly...May walked into the room.

She was wearing her normal clothes again.

"Belle", I started. "Can you help Cora?"

With that Belle turned around and saw May.

"Oh", she said in realization. "Got it."

With that Belle left and I walked up to May.

"May", I started. "Can you help me?"

"Sure", May replied. "What do you need?"

"Everybody loved your audition and agreed that it would be a great idea to use it at inspiration for our video", I lied. "But I don't know much about ice skating."

"Oh", May said. "Well, I think knowing how to dance would be a great help."

"I sadly don't know much about dancing either", I revealed. "I know! Let's dance!"

"Right now", May asked.

"Yes", I replied before I got out my phone. "Any song in particular?"

"Let's see", May started before she put a finger on her chin. "I know! How 'bout Can I Have This Dance?" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: For those who don't remember, that's the song May and Ash danced to in chapter 17!]**

"But of course", I replied.

With that I started playing the music.

I put my phone down and held my hand out to May.

"Shall we", I asked.

This got May to giggle.

A girl giggling usually means they like you. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Not in all cases!]**

"We shall." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

With that May and I danced through the song.

And just as the song ended...Ash walked in. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Double oh no.]**

"May", he said getting said person to turn around. "What's going on?"

"Oh", I started. "May and I were just dancing."

"To the same song we danced to at my birthday party?"

I nodded...and smirked.

"It was May who requested it."

Ash looked at me in shock before looking at May.

"Is this true", he asked.

"Yeah", May replied.

"Oh", Ash said before he looked down sadly. "I see. Well...I need to get going."

With that Ash rushed out of the room and I smirked.

Now he knew that May was mine. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: No she is not!]**

"Is Ash okay", May asked. "He seemed kind of upset."

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing", I lied. "Anyway. I was wondering if you would like to go ice skating with me tonight. It would help out a lot with the video." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Liar!]**

"Sure", May replied. "I would love to go."

This made me smirk again.

May would be mine in no time. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Stop saying that!]**

Ash's POV

I was walking away sadly when Sky ran up to me.

"Ash", she yelled getting my attention. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong", I lied.

"Come on Ash", Sky said. "I know you better than that."

With that I sighed in defeat.

There was no point in trying to lie.

"I saw May dancing with Gary", I revealed. "The same song we danced to at my birthday party."

"But you told me you guys weren't dating", Sky reminded me. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Read the last chapter to see what Sky is talking about.]**

"Yeah", I said sadly. "But that doesn't mean I don't want her to be."

"Oh", Sky said.

For some reason, she looked sad.

"Sky", I said in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah", Sky replied. "Anyway, I need to get going."

"What about ice cream", I asked. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Also need to read the last chapter to figure out what Ash is talking about.]**

"I realized I have something I need to do", Sky replied.

"Oh", I said. "Okay. Maybe we can have some ice cream at home?"

"Yeah", Sky said. "Whatever. Well. See ya."

With that Sky left.

 _What was that all about?_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: She likes you you idiot!]**

Sky's POV

I walked into a classroom and saw May.

"You", I started angrily. "We need to talk!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (gulps) Not good.]**

"What's this about", May asked.

"You know what this is about", I stated. "I don't like you messing around with all of the boys here!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: She is not!]**

"What are you talking about", May asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about", I stated. "Stay away from Ash! He's a nice boy and I don't want you to mess with him!"

"Okay", May said. "What are you talking about?"

This made me angry. Very angry. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (gulps) Still not good.]**

So...I pinned her to wall!

Then...I heard this.

"Let her go!"

I turned around...and saw Ash! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take) Ash!]**

"Ash", I said in shock. "I was just..."

"Let her go!"

"But she..."

"I don't care what she did! Let her go!"

With that I Let May go and she ran up to Ash.

"Are you okay", the latter asked.

"Yeah", May replied. "I'm fine."

With that Ash grabbed May's hand.

"Let's get out of here."

With that Ash and May left and I growled.

 _May will pay for this._ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: She has nothing to pay for!]**

Ash's POV

I was walking May home.

"Are you okay", I asked in concern.

"Yeah", May replied.

"Why did Sky did that", I asked.

"I don't know", May replied. "She was saying a bunch of stuff that didn't make sense to me."

"Well", I started. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks to you", May stated before she hugged me.

I hugged her back and smiled.

Even if she like Gary. I would protect her no matter what.

HotXbun: My heart! It can't take all the sweetness!

Challenge: Tell me if you think Gary will get away with his plan.

My Answer: I hope not!


	54. Chapter 54 Guys Before Girls

HotXbun: Fair warring. This is going to be a very short chapter. But this needs to be shown.

Lover of Pokémon: Me too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 54 Guys Before Girls **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Interesting.]**

Ash's POV

One Hour Later

I was in the living room when I heard the doorbell ring.

I opened the door...and smiled in pleasant surprise.

"Drew! Hi!"

Five Minutes Later

Drew and I were in my room as I played some music on my phone.

"So what did you wanna talk about", I asked.

Drew took a deep breath...and said something that shocked me.

"Do you like May?" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

This made me look at Drew in shock.

"Wh...why would you ask that", I asked.

For some reason...Drew started blushing.

"N...no reason."

And that's when I realized something.

"Do you...do you like May?"

Drew looked at me in shock before looking down sadly.

"Okay fine! I do! I've liked her for forever!"

This made me look at Drew in shock before I looked down sadly.

"Now please tell me", Drew pleaded. "Do you like May? And please tell me the truth!"

With that I took a deep breath before I gave an answer.

"Yeah. I like May."

With that Drew took a deep breath.

"Okay", he said. "So what do we do?"

"You can have her. It's only fair. You've known her for way longer." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: No Ash!]**

"We can't just say who gets to have May", Drew stated. "It's her choice! And that's what we must do! Let May decide."

With that I nodded.

"Okay." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Phew!]**

"But promise me one thing", Drew commanded. "Whoever May chooses, we won't let it ruin our friendship. Because...I really like you Ash."

"I likeyou too." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: My heart can't take all the sweetness!]**

Drew smiled at me...before giving me a hug.

"Friends forever?"

"Friends forever."

HotXbun: As I said, that was a very short chapter. But it was so sweet!

Challenge: Tell me if you think Ash and Drew made the right decision.

My Answer: I think they did.


	55. Chapter 55 Fighting for Our Love

HotXbun: Sorry that it has been nearly a week since I last updated. I am currently in the middle of a power outage so internet and electricity has been limited.

Brock is going to fight for his relationship with Dolly in this chapter!

lucienhalf58: He is. He really is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta, Avatar The Last Airbender or Gnomeo and Juliet. But I do own Dolly and Brick.

Chapter 55 Fighting for Our Love **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Awwwww!]**

Brock's POV

I sat down next to Dolly.

"Hello Dolly", I greeted.

"Hello Brock", she greeted. "Thanks for meeting me here."

"No problem", I stated. "But are you sure it's okay to be here? Your brother nearly caught us yesterday."

"I'm sure it'll be fine", Dolly replied. "Anyway...I could really go for an ice cream right about now."

"Wait right here", I said before getting up. "I'll go get you your ice cream."

Ten Minutes Later

I jumped back onto the bench.

"I couldn't find any ice cream", I revealed. "But I found a guy that was selling popsicles. Wanna share one?"

"How 'bout we share my fist?"

That was not Dolly who said that. It was Brick! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (gulps) Oh no.]**

"So you wanna date my sister", he asked angrily. "Is that it loser?!"

"It's just an ice cream", I yelled. "You can have it if you want!"

"Ice cream", Brick asked angrily. "I'm lactose intolerant you loser!"

With that Brick got up and chased me around the park!

One Hour Later

I walked into the Pokémon Café...with a black eye. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Ouch!]**

"What happened to you", Dabrina asked.

"I'm dating a girl", I revealed. "But her brother doesn't like me! What should I do?!"

"First", Dabrina started before she gave me an ice pack. "Put some ice on your eye."

With that I did as told.

"Thanks", I said."

"No problem", Dabrina said. "Now, if you want this guy to like you, you should try bonding with him."

"That's easier said than done", I stated. "This guy really doesn't like me."

"But you like his sister", Dabrina asked.

"Yeah", I replied.

"Then you have to try." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Wow. That was deep.]**

With that I smiled at Dabrina.

"Thanks Dabrina", I said. "You know, you're not all that bad when you're not being so grouchy."

"Watch it", Dabrina threatened before leaving.

I then went to sit down with Dawn and Misty.

"Brock", Dawn said in concern. "What happened to your eye?!"

"Brick", I revealed. "He caught me on a date with Dolly."

"Ah", Misty said. "How romantically tragic." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: That's a line from Gnomeo and Juliet by the way.]**

"You'd better watch out Brock", Dawn said. "Cause here comes Brick." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Not again!]**

I didn't even look! I just hid under the table.

"Don't worry Brock", Dawn reassured. "I'll take care of this."

Before I could protest...Dawn walked up to Brick!

Dawn's POV

I walked up to Brick.

And to my surprise...Gary was sitting with him! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take) Gary?!]**

He groaned when he saw me.

"It's you", he said in dismay.

"You know her", Brick asked.

"Sadly", Gary replied.

"Hey", I yelled before looking at Brick. "I'm Dawn. I'm friends with Brock. They guy your sister was with earlier."

"What", Brick said angrily. "Where is he?"

"He's not here", I lied. "May I asked you a question? Why don't you like him so much?"

"It's not him", Brick revealed. "I just don't think my sister's ready for dating."

"But that's not fair to Brock", I stated. "He really likes your sister."

And then...Gary said something that shocked me.

"You know what", he started. "Dawn is right." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take again) What?!]**

"Wait", I said in shock. "You actually agree with me?"

"I do", Gary replied before he looked at Brick. "You should get to know Brock better. And I know just the way." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (gulps) This will not end well.]**

One Hour Later

Brock's POV

Dawn and Misty were literally dragging me somewhere.

"Where are we going", I asked.

"Brick said he wanted to get to know you better", Dawn revealed.

"So he asked us to bring you here", Misty added.

"Where's here", I asked in concern.

With that Dawn and Misty turned me around...and I gasped.

I was in a boxing ring! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take) A boxing ring!]**

"What on earth am I doing in a boxing ring", I asked in shock.

"Brick likes boxing", Dawn revealed. "He said this would be a great way to get to know you."

"Yeah", I said. "A great way for his fist to get to know my face!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: He has a point.]**

"Come on Brock", Misty pleaded. "If you back out now, Brick will think you're a wimp and never let you date his sister." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: She also has a point.]**

With that I took a deep breath.

"You're right", I stated. "I need to do this! For Dolly!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Go Brock!]**

One Hour Later

Brick and I were in the ring.

He kept throwing punches at me, but I dodged them and kept on running.

"Come back here coward", Brick commanded. "How will we get to know each other if you keep on running away?"

"How will we get to know each other with you keep on trying to hit me", I asked.

With that I ran out of the ring.

"Hey", Brick yelled.

"Just give me a moment", I commanded.

"You'd better hurry up coward", Brick commanded.

With that I looked at Dawn and Misty.

"I don't think I can do this", I stated.

"Come on Brock", Misty said. "You were a gym leader! So just think of this as a Pokémon battle!"

With that I turned around to look at Brick.

"You're right Misty", I stated. "I can do this!"

With that I let out a battle cry and ran back into the ring.

"Let's do this Brick", I yelled.

"Now we're talking", Brick stated.

With that Brick and I fought each other...and I was actually doing well! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yay!]**

But I went a bit too far...and kicked Brick in the stomach! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Brock!]**

"Onji Chan", Dolly yelled before she ran into the ring. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: For those who don't know, 'Onji Chan' is a Japanese term that means 'big brother.']**

Dawn and Misty pulled me out of the ring.

"Let's go!"

One Hour Later

I was walking through the park with Iris and Dawn...when Brick walked up to me!

I tried running away...but he grabbed onto my shirt and pulled me towards him!

"Brick", I said in fear. "I am so sorry that I hit you!"

"Are you kidding", Brick asked me. "That was amazing!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Huh?]**

"Wait", I said in shock. "It was?"

"It was", Brick stated. "Any guy that can hit like that is perfect for my sister!" Come here brother in law!"

With that Brick hugged me...and I only had one thought on my mind.

 _I can date Dolly!_

HotXbun: Brick can finally date Dolly! Or can he?

Challenge: Tell me if you think Brock will get his happily ever after.

My Answer: Sadly. Things will not go Brock's way.


	56. Chapter 56 Ice Cold Date

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been two weeks since I last updated! As I said in the last chapter, there was a power outage! But it's over now and I'm back!

It's time for Gary and May's (gags) date. Man I hate saying that!

Lover of Pokémon: Oh yes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta, Avatar The Last Airbender or the 36 Question that Lead to Love.

Chapter 56 Ice Cold Date **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Get it? Because they're going to an ice rink? Never mind.]**

Gary's POV

That Night

I knocked on the front door of May's house.

She answered.

She was wearing a a white, long sleeved top; light brown leggings; light brown, ankle show boots with white, fake fur lining; a lilac, long sleeved hoodie that was zipped up slightly; a white, woolen scarf around her neck and white, wrist length gloves.

I was wearing a dark purple, long sleeved, woolen turtle neck; black jeans; black combat boots; a black, long sleeved leather jacket with a popped up collar that was unzipped; a black, woolen beanie, a black, woolen scarf around my neck and black, woolen gloves.

"Hey Gary", May greeted. "You look great!"

"So do you", I stated. "Are you ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Ten Minutes Later

May and I arrived at the ice rink.

"Alright", I said. "Let's do this!"

One Hour Later

May and I spent the next hour ice staking.

I was a terrible ice skater. But it was alright. Because it gave May and excuse to hold onto me. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (growls)]**

May and I were now sitting down at the cafe that was in the ice rink.

A waitress walked up to us.

"Good evening", she greeted. "May I get you something to drink?"

"I'll have a black coffee", I replied. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Black. Like your soul.]**

"And I'll have a lemonade please", May replied.

"Alright", the waitress said. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Thank you", May said as the waitress left.

"So", I started. "Have you ever heard about the thirty six questions that are said to make total strangers fall in love?"

"I have", May replied. "Do you think it'd work?"

"Only one way to find out", I stated before I got out my phone.

It was black with a dark purple pokéball on it.

"Question one", I started. "Given the choice of anyone in the world, whom would you want as a dinner guest?"

"My dad. He's living in Petalberg right now, and I miss him like crazy."

This made me look at May in shock.

I then looked down sadly.

I could relate. My dad is always working, so I didn't get to see him much either. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Dang it! I'm actually feeling sorry for Gary now!]**

"Are...are your parents divorced", I asked.

"Oh no", May replied. "My dad just hasn't found a job here yet! So he needs to stay in Petalberg until he does!"

"Oh", I said as I put a smile back on my face. "That's a relief! Anyway. Let's continue on with the list. Question two! Would you like to be famous and in which way?"

"Well", May started. "I'm actually kind of famous in Petalberg because my dad's a gym leader. But I don't like it actually."

"Why", I asked.

"It's just hard to have all that attention."

"Hard", I asked in shock. "That sounds amazing! I would love to be famous!"

"Well that's okay as while", May stated.

"Anyway", I started changing the subject. "Question three. Before making a telephone call, do you rehearse what you are going to say?"

"I guess it depends on the call", May replied.

"Me too", I stated.

"Question four", I started. "What would be a perfect day for you?"

"Yikes", May said. "I don't really."

"Easy", I stated. "Beating someone in a Pokémon battle!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Of course.]**

"You really like battling do you", May asked.

"There's nothing better than beating someone in a battle", I stated.

"It is nice when you win a battle after working so hard", May stated.

I nodded before I looked at my phone.

"Question five", I started. "When was the last time you sang to someone or to yourself?"

"I sing to myself all the time when I'm alone", May revealed. "And I sing lullabies to my little brother and Manaphy."

With that Manaphy crawled onto the table.

I tried to pet him...but he growled and crawled back onto Manaphy's lap.

"You okay Manaphy", May asked in concern.

Manaphy just nuzzled up into May.

"Manaphy is such an interesting Pokémon", I stated. "Where did you find him?"

"It's a long story", May stated. "Anyway, let's continue with the questions."

With that I nodded and read the next question.

"Question six", I started. "Would you want to retain the mind or body of your thirty year old self?"

"Body", May replied. "If my mind stayed the same, I wouldn't learn and grow anything new."

"I agree", I stated. "Plus, I'd look good forever!"

This made May laugh.

I looked at my phone.

"Question seven", I started. "Do you have a hunch about how you will die?"

"No", May replied before hiding behind the table in fear. "You?"

"Nope", I replied before I looked at my phone. "Question eight! Name three things you and your partner seem to have in common."

"Well", May started. "We both have brown hair! We both have Pokémon. And, hopefully, we'll both be attending the Pokémon Academy!"

"Don't say hopefully", I stated. "You'll make it in for sure!"

"You think", May asked hopefully.

I nodded before I looked at my phone.

"Question nine", I started. "For what in life do you feel most grateful for?"

"That's a easy one", May stated. "My family." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Awwww!]**

"I'm most grateful for my ability to beat people's butts!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (glares.)]**

"You really are passionate about battle are you", May asked.

"Yep", I replied before I looked at my phone. "Question ten! If you could change anything about the way you were raised, what would it be?"

"Nothing", May replied. "My parents raised me very well. You?"

I looked down and started debating with myself.

 _Should I tell May the truth?_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: What truth?]**

I took a deep breath before deciding to tell May the truth.

"Actually", I started. "I wish my dad spent more time with me." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Dang it! Now I feel sorry for him again!]**

May looked at me sympathetically before she held my hand.

I smiled at her before I looked at my phone. My other hand never leaving May's.

"Question eleven", I started. "Take four minutes to tell your partner your life story in as much detail as possible."

"Got it", May stated before she got out her phone. "I'll start!"

With that May stated a timer on her phone.

"Nearly fifteen years ago I was born to my mother Coraline and my father Norman. When I was three my little brother Max was born. When I was ten I got my first Pokémon. It was a Torchic. I went home and started my journey with Max. Originally I just wanted a Pokémon so I could travel, but one day I met two Coordinator's and I decided to become one myself. A few months later I enter my first contest. That's where I met Drew. He was a jerk to me at first, but we ended up becoming the best of friends. I ended up winning a lot of ribbons and I entered in the Grand Festival. After that I went to Kanto..." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Believe it or not HotXbun actually wrote that under four minutes!]**

May didn't get to finish as the timer went off.

"That was a lot", I stated. "My turn."

With that May started a timer.

"I was born to my parents over fifteen years ago. When I was ten I got my first Pokémon. It was a Squirtle. I then spent the next four years traveling around the world before coming back here. I then joined the Pokémon Academy. And that's it actually. My life isn't nearly as interesting as yours."

May stopped the timer on her phone and giggled.

I then looked at my phone.

"Question twelve", I started. "If you could wake up tomorrow and have gained one new ability or quality, what would it be?"

"The ability to tell the future", May revealed. "Not knowing if I got into the academy or not is killing me!"

"I Told you you're going to get in", I reminded May. "But I agree with you on the power."

I then looked at my phone.

"Question thirteen", I started. "If a crystal ball could tell you the truth about your life, the future or anything else, what would it be?"

"If I'm getting into the Pokémon Academy or not!"

"May", I said with a pointed look.

"Sorry", May apologized making me chuckle.

"I guess if I could I would ask the crystal ball what I would need to do to beat my opponents in battle", I revealed.

"That would be very useful", May stated. "And not very fair."

"Who cares about fairness", I asked. "I wanna win!"

"Gary", May said with a pointed look.

"Sorry", I said getting May to giggle.

I then looked at my phone.

"Question fourteen", I started. "Is there of something you've dreamed of doing for a long time. Why haven't you done it?"

May thought for a moment.

"I guess that would be applying for the academy", she revealed. "The reason why it took so long was because I wasn't sure of myself."

I just nodded.

"What about you", May asked. "Is there something you've been meaning to do?"

"There is", I revealed. "Asking out the girl I like on a date." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (gulps) Oh no.]**

"Really", May asked. "Who?"

"You."

This got May to look at me in shock.

"What?"

"May", I started. "I have liked you for a while, and if you like, I would like to ask you out on an official date."

"Gary", May started. "That's sweet, but I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"Why", I asked.

And then...May said something I did not want to hear.

"I'm sorry Gary", she apologized. "But I just don't feel that way about you."

This made me look at May in shock.

"Wh...what?"

"I'm sorry", May apologized before she put money on the table. "Here's money for my food. I've gotta go."

With that May got up and left.

I growled before punching the table.

 _Mark my word May Flower! You will be mine!_

HotXbun: Yikes. Gary is talking this a bit too far.

Challenge: Are you getting Yandere vibes from Gary.

My Answer: I am definitely getting Yandere vibes. Don't worry. He won't go full on Yandere.


	57. Chapter 57 Unhappy Ending

HotXbun: Remember how in chapter 55 I said things wouldn't go Brock's way. Well...here it comes.

Guest: I feel ya. But as much as I want Ash and May to be together, they still have a long road up ahead. If you don't want to wait so long, you should probably just stop reading now. Or come back when they have gotten together.

Lover of Pokémon: No it will not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Brick and Dolly.

Chapter 57 Unhappy Ending **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

Brock's POV

The Next Day

I was walking to the academy with Misty.

"She isn't answering my calls", I revealed.

"Who", Misty asked.

"Dolly", I replied. "I hope her brother didn't change her mind."

Misty then looked up...and smiled.

"Look!"

I looked...and this made me smile.

It was Dolly! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yay!]**

"There she is", Misty said happily. "Go talk to her!"

With that I walked up to Dolly.

"Dolly", I said. "I am so happy to see you. Did your brother tell you the good news?"

"What news", Dolly asked.

"That you and I can be together!"

And then...Dolly said something. Something that shattered my heart.

"I'm sorry Brock. But I don't wanna be with you anymore." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

This made me look at Dolly with shock and sadness.

"What", I asked. "Why?"

"You kicked my brother", Dolly reminded me. "I hate violence!"

"Dolly", I started. "That was an accident."

"I don't care", Dolly stated.

"But..."

"No buts", Dolly commanded. "I'm sorry Brock, but it is over! Goodbye!"

With that Dolly left. Left me heartbroken. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Poor Brock.]**

Suddenly...somebody put their hand on my shoulder.

I turned around...and gasped.

It was Brick! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take again) Brick?!]**

"Brick", I said in shock.

"Hey man", he greeted. "Sorry about that. I tried to change her mind. But she wouldn't listen."

I just nodded.

"Thanks Brick", I said.

"No problem", Brick said. "You know? Just because it didn't work out between you and my sister doesn't mean we still can't hang out if you like?"

This made me smile.

"Sure. I would like that."

I may have lost a girl. But I gained a friend.

HotXbun: Please don't kill me! Brock and Dolly's story was always invented to end like this.

Challenge: Tell me if you're sad that Dolly broke up with Brock.

My Answer: I am sad, but a writer knows that sometimes a story's gotta have some sad bits.


	58. Chapter 58 The Assignment

HotXbun: It's time to see the assignment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Sophie, Sky, Cora, Belle and Ethan.

Chapter 58 The Assignment

Gary's POV

My group was rehearsing for the assignment.

"Stop stop stop", I said before looking at Sky. "What are you doing Sky?"

"I came up with some new moves", Sky revealed.

"Yeah", I started. "We're not doing that."

"Why", Sky asked. "Because May didn't come up with it?"

This made me look at Sky angrily.

"Look Gary", she started. "We're a team! But if this how it's going to be, then I'm out!"

With that Sky left.

"Me too", Cora said before leaving as well.

One Hour Later

Belle and I were at the Pokémon Café.

"I can't believe Sky is trying to change up the routine", I stated. "The way May did it is perfect."

"Can't we just use some of Sky's moves", Belle asked. "This is a group assignment after all."

"I thought you were supposed to be on my side", I asked.

I then turned my head and saw my cousin sitting by a nearby table.

I got up and walked up to him.

"Good news Ethan", I stated. "You're my new best friend now." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

"What", Belle yelled as she ran up to us.

"Really", Ethan said in shock. "Sweet!"

With that Belle grabbed my hand.

"I'm so sorry Gary", she apologized. "Please don't replace me! I'll be good! I promise!"

"Fine", I said before I turned to face my cousin. "But you be on standby."

"Got it", Ethan stated before he got up and left.

I turned my head and saw May.

"Leave now", I said to Belle. "I want to be alone."

"Fine", Belle whined before leaving.

I sat at my table and pretended to cry.

May saw this and sat down next to me. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Fake tears? Really?]**

"What's wrong", she asked.

"Everybody's just being so mean to me", I lied. "Sky. Cora. Even Belle!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Stop being a cry baby!]**

"Did you get into an argument about the assignment", May asked.

"Yes", I replied. "Sky wants to add stuff to the routine, but the way you did it is just fine!"

"Well", May started. "This is a group assignment. You need to compromise and listen to your teammates ideas." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: So true!]**

"I feel like you're the only one that understands me", I revealed.

"That has nothing to do with what I just said", May pointed out.

Before the conversation could continue...I was suddenly all wet!

I looked up...and saw Drew!

"Sorry", he said with a smirk. "I tripped."

"Why you..."

Before anything else could happen...the owner of the restaurant, Dabrina, walked up to us.

"I'm so sorry", she apologized before glaring at Drew. "My brother can be a klutz."

"It was an accident", Drew lied.

"It seems like something always goes wrong with you around", Dabrina said to May.

"Really Dabrina", May asked. "I am a customer now and isn't the customer always supposed to be right?"

"Dang it", Dabrina said.

"Anyway", May asked before getting up. "I came to get Drew. Let's go Drew."

"Gladly."

With that Drew linked his arm with May's and they left.

"I am so sorry", Dabrina apologized. "The drinks are on the house."

"They better be", I stated before Dabrina left.

Belle ran up to me.

"Gary", she yelled before she held out a sweater. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay", I asked angrily before I grabbed the sweater and started drying myself with it.

"That's a new sweater", Belle said in dismay.

"I don't care", I yelled. "I'm all wet!"

One Hour Later

I ended up having to use some Sky's moves for the video.

Everybody was in the meeting room.

"Okay", Sophie started. "Gary, Sky, Cora and Belle will go first."

With that I put the video in and it started playing on the projector.

In the video the girls and I were ice skating with our Pokémon.

Most of it was inspired by May's audition routine.

Five Minutes Later

The video ended and everybody broke out into a loud applause!

"Very well done", Sophie praised. "Get up onto the stage and take a bow! You deserve it!"

With that the girls and I walked onto the stage and took a bow.

"I would like to ask May Flower to please come onto the stage", I said. "We based the video on her audition."

With that May nervously walked onto the stage and took a bow.

I smirked.

Hopefully this would get her to change her mind about dating me. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Really?]**

One Hour Later

Iris and her group video had just finished and everybody cheered.

"Alright", Sophie said. "Up last is Brock, Drew, Dawn and Misty."

With that Dawn gulped nervously.

"Actually Sophie", she started. "We need one more day."

"That's not fair", I stated. "We has to deliver on time!"

"Well", Sophie started before looking at Dawn. "Lucky for you I have other things I need to do so I can't see you today. But tomorrow, no excuses."

HotXbun: Oh dear. This is not good.

Challenge: Tell me what you think Brock, Drew, Dawn and Misty are going to do.

My Answer: They are going to get inspiration from a certain someone.


	59. Chapter 59 Conflicting Feelings

HotXbun: Something big is going to happen in this chapter so pay attention!

Lover of Pokémon: I know right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta, Avatar The Last Airbender or Spy Kids. But I do own Ella.

Chapter 59 Conflicting Feelings **[Follow Your Heart Extra: That doesn't sound good.]**

Drew's POV

One Hour Later

I was walking through the streets when Dawn ran up to me.

"Hey Drew", she greeted before she noticed my mood. "Hey. Are you okay."

With that I took a deep breath.

"No Dawn", I revealed. "I'm not okay."

"What's wrong", Dawn asked.

I took another deep breath before I told Dawn the truth.

"Yesterday...I went to go talk to Ash. I told him that I liked May...and he said he liked her too."

This made Dawn look at me in shock.

"Wow", she breathed out. "That's tough."

"I'll say", I said.

"What are you going to do now", Dawn asked.

"I don't know", I replied. "I thought telling Ash would make me feel better, but I still feel like I'm suffocating and I don't know why."

"Well", Dawn started. "Maybe it's not just Ash you need to tell about your feelings." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Huh?]**

"What do you mean", I asked.

It was now Dawn's turn to take a deep breath before telling me something.

"I think you should tell May how you feel." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

I looked at Dawn in shock.

"What", I asked. "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe", Dawn replied. "But I think it's for the best."

With that I sighed sadly.

"But what about Ash", I asked.

"Look Drew", Dawn started. "It's honorable that you're looking out for your friend, but you need to look out for yourself too."

I thought about what Dawn said before smiling at her.

"You're right. I'm going to go find May."

Five Minutes Later

I ran up to May.

"May", I yelled getting her to look at me.

"Drew", she said. "What's up?"

"I have to tell you something", I revealed.

"What is it", May asked.

With that I interlocked May's hands with mine.

"I...I...I like you May. And not as just a friend. I like you way more than that."

This made May look at me in shock.

"Drew", she started. "I..."

"But", I said interrupting May. "I know you like Ash. I just...I had to tell you."

May looked at me sadly before she gave me a hug.

I smiled.

Even though I knew May didn't feel the same way about me...I was happy.

One Hour Later

I was in the Coordinator classroom when May walked in.

"Hey Drew", she greeted. "What's up?"

"I'm working on this routine but I can't seem to get it right", I revealed. "Can you help me?"

"Sure", May replied.

With that we got to work on the routine.

Just as we finished the routine...Ash walked in. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh shi...take mushrooms! That's a line from Spy Kids by the way.]**

"Ash", I said in shock.

"Oh", Ash said. "Don't worry about me. I'm just going to go."

With that Ash left.

"I've gotta go", I said to May before I ran after Ash. "Ash!"

Ash stopped and looked at me.

"I need to tell you something", I revealed.

With that I took a deep breath before telling Ash something I know he wouldn't like.

"I...I told May that I liked her."

This made Ash look at me in shock.

And then...sadness. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

"Oh", Ash said sadly. "I see."

"But we're not together or anything", I clarified.

"Whatever", Ash said sadly. "I've gotta go."

With that Ash left...and what Dawn said earlier flashed in my mind.

" _It's honorable that you're looking out for your friend, but you need to look out for yourself too."_

 _But is it worth it if you hurt your friend._

One Hour Later

I was in one of Ella's classes.

"Okay", she started. "I am giving you guys an assignment. I want you to perform a routine based on a certain emotion, and I need you to try and portray that emotion using purely that routine. No words! Who would like to go first?"

With that I raised my hand.

"May I go first", I asked.

"But of course", Ella replied. "Please come onto the stage."

With that I did as told.

"And what emotion will you be portraying", Ella asked.

"I will be portraying...confliction."

"Confliction", Ella said. "Can you be more specific?"

"I want to portray the emotion of being conflicted over what to do in a situation", I revealed.

"That's a difficult one", Ella stated. "But let's see what you can do."

With that I performed my routine. I put every emotion I was feeling into it.

One it was done...everybody broke out into loud applause.

"That was brilliant Drew", Ella praised. "It's as if you were actually feeling the emotion!"

 _Because I was._

HotXbun: Poor Drew.

Challenge: Tell me what you think Drew should do.

My Answer: I don't know! I want him to be happy, but I want Ash to be happy too!


	60. Chapter 60 Ash's Audition

HotXbun: Sixty chapters! A woo hoo!

It's time for Ash's audition!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Sophie and Ashton.

Chapter 60 Ash's Audition **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yay.]**

Ashton's POV

I was walking through the streets when Sophie ran up to me.

"There you are", she said. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"What's wrong", I asked in concern.

"Your replacement had an accident! He's fine but I need somebody to do the auditions for the trainer program. Can you please do it?"

"I'm not sure Sophie", I replied. "What about Ash?"

"Please", Sophie pleaded.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

Ash's POV

I walked into the academy with my friends.

This was it. The day I auditioned to get in! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Double yay.]**

"I'm so nervous", I revealed.

"We all were", Brock revealed. "I was shaking the whole time."

"Three teachers had to carry me in", Dawn revealed.

"I was crying in the boy's bathroom", Drew revealed.

"Yikes", I said. "You guys were bad."

"Exactly", Brock said. "Remember that."

Suddenly, Sophie walked into the hall.

"Gather round everybody", she said and everybody did as told. "Welcome everybody to the Pokémon Academy!"

With that everybody cheered.

"Now before we get started I would like to introduce the teacher who will be filling in for the trainer program", Sophie revealed. "Please welcome...Andy Kakusareta."

And that made me do a double take.

True as day...Andy walked into the school!

I walked up to him.

"Andy", I asked getting him to look at me in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Andy didn't answer. So Sophie did.

"I asked him to fill in for the other teacher", she replied.

"So you're working here now", I asked.

Andy nodded nervously.

"Cool!"

One Hour Later

I was nervously waiting outside the room where I would have my audition.

May walked up to me.

"Hey", she greeted. "You nervous?"

"Very", I replied.

"Don't worry", May reassured me. "You'll do great!"

Suddenly...a boy walked out of the room...and he did not look happy.

"I'll never get in", he stated before he looked at me. "Are you Ash?"

"Yes", I replied nervously.

"You're next."

If that the boy left...and I started running! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Ash! man up!]**

As I was doing that...I felt somebody grab onto me!

I turned around...and saw a big looking guy!

Brock walked up to him.

"Thanks Brick", he said.

"No problem", the guy (who I know knew was named Brick) replied.

"Let me go", I commanded. "I can't do this!"

"Yes you can", May stated as she walked up to me. "You can do this! I believe in you!"

"I'm not sure", I revealed.

And then...May said something that shocked me.

"Why don't I go in with you?"

"What", I said in shock.

"You did that when I auditioned and it helped me", May reminded me. "So now let me do it for you." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: My heart! It can't take all the sweetness!]**

I looked at May in shock before smiling and nodding.

I then looked at Brick.

"You can let me go now", I stated before I looked at May. "I'm ready."

"Good", Brick said before letting me go.

With that I held out my hand to May which she took.

"Let's do this. Together." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Too much sweetness! Too much sweetness!]**

Five Minutes Later

Andy and I were standing on the battle field.

"Alright Ash", the former started. "This will be a one on one battle. Substitutions are allowed, and you can pick your Pokémon first.

"Got it", I said before throwing a Pokéball. "Lycanroc, I choose you!"

With that said Pokémon appeared on the field.

"A Lycanroc", Andy said. "Now it's my turn. Let's go Golduck!"

With that said Pokémon appeared.

"You can go first", Andy said,

"Got it", I said. "Lycanroc, Tackle!"

With that Lycanroc charged at Golduck.

"Dodge It Golduck", Andy commanded.

With that Golduck did as told.

"Now it's my turn", Andy said. "Golduck, use Aqua Jet!"

With that Golduck used said move and Lycanroc got hit!

"Lycanroc", I yelled. "You okay?"

Lycanroc shook off the water and nodded.

"Good", I stated. "Now use Bite!"

Once again Lycanroc did as told.

But once again...Golduck dodged it!

"Dang it", I yelled. "Let's see. I need to get Golduck to stay still. But I can't do what I did in my last battle with Andy. He is way to smart to fall for that again." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Read Chapter 26 to see what Ash is talking about.]**

I thought for a moment before snapping my fingers.

"Got it", I stated. "Lycanroc, use Rock Throw!"

With that Lycanroc did as told.

Golduck couldn't avoid all of them and got hit!

"Excellent attack Ash", Andy praised. "But this battle is not over yet! Golduck, use Confusion!"

"Oh no", I said in dismay.

With that Golduck used said attack and Lycanroc got confused!

"Excellent work", Andy praised. "No use Zen Headbutt!"

With that Golduck did as told and Lycanroc got hit!

That snapped it out of the confusion but now it was badly hurt!

"Oh no", I said again. "Lycanroc! Please get up!"

With that Lycanroc slowly got up.

"Just hang in there a little longer buddy", I pleaded. "Use Accelerock!"

With that Lycanroc did as told and Golduck was badly injured!

"It's now or never", I stated. "Lycanroc, use Bite!"

With that a Lycanroc charged at Golduck.

It bit it and through it into the wall!

And then...Golduck fainted!

"Golduck is unable to battle", Sophie revealed. "Which means Ash and Lycanroc are the winner!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: He did it!]**

"Yes", I yelled before giving Lycanroc a hug. "You did it buddy!"

Suddenly...I was tackled to the ground!

I looked up and saw May hovering over me.

"You did it Ash", she said happily. "I'm so proud of you!"

I smiled before sitting up and giving May a hug.

"Thank you May. For everything." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: And my heart died. Died from all this sweetness!]**

Suddenly Andy walked up to us.

"You did an excellent job Ash", he praised. "But this doesn't mean your in the academy. I will now evaluate your performance and decide weather or not you'll get in. And don't expect any special treatment because I'm your tutor."

May looked at me in confusion.

"He's your tutor as well", she asked.

"Yep", I replied. "Long story."

Drew's POV

I watched Ash's audition...and then got a brilliant idea!

I ran towards Brock, Misty and Dawn.

"Guys", I yelled. "I have an idea for the video!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yes!]**

That Afternoon

Everybody had just finished watching the video.

In it...my friends and I were battling each other. It was based on Ash's audition.

The video ended and everybody cheered.

"Well done guys", Sophie said as she walked onto the stage. "You did very well. You all did very well! Good job!"

HotXbun: And with that...the auditions are done.

Challenge: Tell me what who you think will get in.

My Answer: I hope both Ash and May get in.


	61. Chapter 61 Results

HotXbun: This is it! We will find out who got into the academy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Ella, Sky and Sophie.

Chapter 61 Results

Ash's POV

Three Days Later

May and I were standing near the bulletin board.

"You ready for this", I asked.

"No", May replied.

With that I grabbed May's hand.

"Hey", I said getting her to look at me. "Whatever happens today, I'm proud of you."

May looked at me in shock before she smiled and nodded.

With that we walked to the board and I looked for my name.

I found it...and what it said made me grin from ear to ear.

 _Ash Ketchum: Accepted._

"I did it", I yelled happily. "I got in! What about you May?"

With that May looked at me.

She smiled. But I could tell it was a sad smile.

I quickly looked for her name on the board...and what it said got rid for my grin.

 _May Flower: Rejected._

I looked at it in shock before looking at May.

"You got...rejected? But how? Your performance was great!"

"It was", May stated. "Which is why even though I'm upset, I did my best and that's all that matters."

Before I could say anything else, our friends walked up to us.

"How did you guys do", Brock asked.

"I got in", I revealed. "But May didn't."

"What", Drew asked. "But your performance was great!"

"Yeah", Dawn agreed.

Before anything else could happen, Ella walked up to us and put her arm around May's shoulder.

"May", she started. "Congratulations on getting in!"

This made us look down sadly.

"What's wrong", Ella asked.

"May didn't make it in", I revealed.

"What", Ella said in shock before she looked at the bulletin board. "This isn't right. I passed May!"

"You did", May asked in shock.

"Yes", Ella replied. "Don't you worry! I'm going to get to the bottom of this!"

One Hour Later

May and I were walking through the academy.

Suddenly, Sky came up and hugged me.

"Ash", she said happily. "I heard the good news! Welcome to the academy!"

"Thanks", I said.

Sky then turned to face May.

"Sorry you didn't get in", she said.

"Thanks Sky", May said.

Suddenly...Sophie ran up to us.

"May", she yelled. "I have good news! There was a typo on the sheet!"

"What does that mean", May asked.

"It means...that you are a student of the academy."

Upon hearing those words...I grinned from ear to ear.

I grabbed May and spun her around.

"You did it!"

That Night

I was in the attic writing in my journal.

 _I can't believe I'm going to be a member of the academy! This is a dream come true!_

I then started thinking about everything that had happened.

" _I'm so nervous."_

" _I can't do this!"_

" _You can do this! I believe in you!"_

" _Why don't I go in with you? You did that when I auditioned and it helped me. So now let me do it for you."_

" _You can let me go now. I'm ready."_

" _Let's do this. Together."_

" _Golduck is unable to battle. Which means Ash and Lycanroc are the winners!"_

" _You did it Ash. I'm so proud of you!"_

" _You ready for this?"_

" _No."_

" _Hey. Whatever happens today, I'm proud of you."_

" _I did it! I got in!"_

" _May didn't make it in."_

" _What? This isn't right. I passed May!"_

" _May! I have good news! There was a typo on the sheet!"_

" _What does that mean?"_

" _It means...that you are a student of the academy."_

" _You did it!"_

I stopped thinking and closed my journal.

I then smiled.

 _Pokémon Academy. Here I come._

HotXbun: And that's that.

Sorry there were no 'Follow Your Heart Extras.'

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen next.

My Answer: You'll just have to wait and see.


	62. Chapter 62 When Fall Comes

HotXbun: This is it! The start of the school year!

This story has also just reached a big milestone. This story has...100 reviews! Thank you so much to ChloboShoka for being the 100th reviewer!

To celebrate this story getting 100 reviews...I will be posting a new Pokémon story!

It is called 'My Journey Through Aloha' And should be posted by the time your done reading this so go check it out!

Now, let's get back to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Belle, Sophia and Sky.

Chapter 62 When Fall Comes **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Interesting.]**

Ash's POV

Five Months Later **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take) Five months! It's been five months!]**

Spring and Summer had passed and now it was the Fall. That meant the new school year had begun. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yay!]**

Because the weather had changed I changed my outfit.

I now wore a white, long sleeved shirt; baby blue jeans; white trainers; a baby blue, long sleeved hoodie that was unzipped; white, fingerless gloves; my cap and May's bandanna around my wrist.

Brock was with me.

He was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt; dark brown jeans; white trainers and a swamp green bomber jacket.

"Are you nervous", he asked.

"Very", I replied.

"You'll be fine", Brock stated before he put his arm around me.

Suddenly May walked up to us.

Five months...and I still haven't had the courage to tell her how I feel like Drew.

I'm surprised she hasn't gone on a date with him yet. He's not a coward like I am. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: That's...true. It's been five months!]**

May was wearing a yellow, long sleeved top; black jeans; black, knee length boots with yellow laces; a black, long sleeved leather jacket and black, fingerless gloves.

Her hair was longer and it was straight and loose.

She also no longer wore her bandanna. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Wait? The bandanna is gone now!?]**

"Good morning Brock", she greeted. "Can I talk to Ash alone?" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: She wants to talk to Ash alone?]**

"Sure thing", Brock replied. "Good luck you two."

With that Brock left and I looked at May.

"What did you wanna talk about", I asked.

"I just wanted to give you this", May revealed before she held up something.

It was...her bandanna? **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Her bandanna?]**

"Your bandanna", I asked in confusion.

"Yeah", May replied. "I noticed that you wear my old one around your wrist.

I blushed before putting my hand around my wrist.

"Sorry about that", I apologized nervously.

"It's fine", May reassured. "Now hold out your wrist."

With that I did as told and May wrapped her bandanna around my other wrist.

"Thanks", I said.

"No problem", May replied. "I have to go now. But I'll see you later."

With that May left.

And as soon as she did...Gary and Belle walked up to me. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yay (note sarcasm.)]**

Gary was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt; black jeans; black sneakers and a dark purple, long sleeved leather jacket.

Belle was wearing a white, long sleeved top; a black, knee length leather skirt over black tights under black high heels and a black, thick chain around her neck with five black stones on it.

Her hair was straight and in a ponytail.

"Well well well", Gary started. "If it isn't Ash Ketchum."

"Gary Oaks", I said annoyed. "What do you want?"

"To tell you to stay out of my way!"

"Gladly."

With that I tried to leave, but Gary grabbed onto my arm and harshly turned me around.

"I'm not done with you yet", he said.

"Too bad", I stated. "I am!"

With that I tried to pull away, but Gary tugged on me at the same causing him to fall to the ground.

"Gary", Belle said in concern before she kneeled down besides said person. "Are you okay?"

"No I am not", Gary stated before he...tackled me to the ground!

"What's going on here?!"

Ten Minutes Later

And that's how Gary and I found ourselves in Sophie's office. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Great (note sarcasm.)]**

"I can't believe this", she stated. "It's your first day Ash! And you've already gotten in trouble before the school year has even begun?"

"I'm very sorry Sophie", I apologized.

"You should be", Gary stated.

"Enough", Sophie commanded. "Both of you. Detention! After school."

"What", Gary said angrily. "But..."

"No buts", Sophie said. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sophie", I replied.

"Good", Sophie stated. "Now please go to class."

With that I got up and Gary glared at me.

So far my first day at school is not going so well. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Nope.]**

One Hour Later

I was with Brock when I heard Gary say this.

"Ash must not have any mirrors in his house", he stated. "Otherwise he wouldn't have gone out like that." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no he didn't!]**

"That's it", I yelled before I tried to walk up to Gary.

Brock grabbed my shoulder to stop me.

"Don't do it Ash", he pleaded.

"I have to."

With that I shook Brock off and walked up to Gary.

"Can you please just stop", I asked.

"Stop what", Gary asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about", I stated. "Stop trying to get me into trouble!"

"Don't get in my way and then you'll won't get in trouble", Gary threatened.

"Get in the way of what", I asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about", Gary stated.

"I do not", I stated.

Suddenly...Sky walked up to us.

She was wearing a dark grey, long sleeved, woolen turtleneck, black jeans; black, knee length, high heeled boots and black, fingerless, leather gloves.

She had cut her hair waist length and it was curly and loose.

"Leave him alone Gary", she commanded. "You've dons enough damage as it is."

"It's always my fault with you isn't it Sky", Gary asked.

"Yes", Sky replied before grabbing my hand. "Let's go Ash."

With that Sky and I left.

Gary has got to cut this off! I'll never be able to survive here if he doesn't!

HotXbun: Poor Ash. His first day is not going so well.

Challenge: I was thinking about making a midquel fan fiction covering the five months that I skipped. I want you to tell me what you think.

My Answer: I want to hear from you guys before I make a decision.


	63. Chapter 63 Love Raffle

_HotXbun: So audreyradio says they want me to do the midquel. So I'm going to do it!_

 _audreyradio: Thank you for saying that you wanted me to do the midquel._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Belle, Sky and Ella as well as John, my OC introduced in this chapter._

Chapter 63 Love Raffle **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

Gary's POV

Everybody was sitting in the Coordinator's classroom.

"Alright everybody", Ella started. "As you know...love is a very powerful emotion. So for our first assignment of the year, I am going to pair you guys up in Co Ed pairs, and then you must do a duet routine." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Awesome!]**

I raised my hand.

"Yes Gary", Ella asked.

"May I choose first", I asked.

"You won't get to choose your partners", Elle revealed. "We will do a hat draw."

"Sorry Gary", Belle apologized. "Looks like you won't get to do the assignment with May."

"We'll see about that", I stated. "Go and make sure that May ends up being my partner."

"Fine", Belle whined before getting up and walking up to Ella. "Let me help you with the names Ella."

"Why thank you Belle."

Five Minutes Later

Belle finished writing names on paper and put it in a hat.

"Okay", she said. "All the names have been written."

"Excellent", Ella stated. "Okay then. This is how this is going to work. I will say the name of a girl, then Belle will pull out a boy's name, and that will be your partner."

"This feels like some kind of dating auction", I heard Drew say.

"Okay then", Ella started. "Let's get started. Who will be Misty's partner Belle?"

With that Belle took out a name.

"Brock will be Misty's partner."

"Sweet", Brock stated. "We shall call yourselves team gym leaders!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Clever.]**

"That already gives me ideas for our routine", Misty stated.

"Who will be May's partner?" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Be Ash. Be Ash.]**

With that Belle took out a piece of paper. But I already knew who it was going to be.

"Gary." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Dang it.]**

"Yay", I yelled before I ran up and hugged May. "I'm so happy."

"I'm not", I heard Drew say. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Neither am I.]**

"Okay", Ella said before looking at Belle. "Who will be Sky's partner Belle?"

With that Belle took out a name.

"Ash." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Great (note my sarcasm).]**

"Sweet", Sky stated.

"And that means Drew will be Dawn's partner", Ella revealed.

"Awesome", Dawn stated. "Two coordinators working together is going to be awesome!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Indeed it is.]**

Drew's POV

I walked up to Dawn.

"Dawn", I started. "Guess what? A friend of mine was able to get us passes for a movie set!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Awesome!]**

"Really", Dawn asked in shock. "That's so cool!"

"What are we waiting for", I asked. "Let's go!"

One Hour Later

A man was leading Dawn and I through the set.

He was a producer named John Sakumotsu.

He had dark brown, ear length, layered hair and layered bangs that covered his dark brown eyes and pale skin.

He was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt; dark blue jeans; dark brown, leather combat boots and a dark drown, long sleeved leather jacket that was unzipped.

He had an Eevee on his shoulder.

"Wow", Dawn said in awe. "This is amazing!"

"I'll say", I agreed.

"Okay", John said. "You two wait right here. I'll be right back."

With that he left.

"Check out that stage", Dawn said before she ran onto it.

"What are you doing", I asked.

"Performing", Dawn replied. "Check it."

With that Dawn started performing just John came back.

"That's it", he yelled suddenly. "That's the talent I've been looking for!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Huh?]**

This made Dawn stop her performance.

"Wait", she said in shock. "What?"

"I've been looking for a new performer for months", John revealed. "And I have found it! And it is you Dawn Daiyamando, that is you!"

"Seriously", Dawn asked in shock.

"Seriously", John replied. "But I need to prove this to my partners. So tomorrow, can you put on a full on performance?"

"I'll be there!"

 _HotXbun: Yes! Dawn is getting her big break! Or is she?_

 _Challenge: Tell me if you think Dawn is getting her big break._

 _My Answer: Let's just say...things won't go as planned._


	64. Chapter 64 Ashton's Ring

HotXbun: Ashton and Delia will be having a moment in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta, Avatar The Last Airbender or Spy Kids. But I do own Ashton, Finn and Ava.

Chapter 64 Ashton's Ring **[Follow Your Heart Extra: That sounds intriguing.]**

Ashton's POV

I was making coffee in the kitchen when Delia walked in.

Before you ask. No, I still haven't told her who I truly am. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Ashton!]**

I was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt; dark blue jeans; blood red sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles and a blood red, long sleeved leather jacket that was unzipped and my wedding band.

It was a simple silver band.

Delia was wearing a baby pink, long sleeved turtleneck; dark blue jeans; light brown, knee length boots and the wedding band Finn gave her.

Her hair was straight and tied into a ponytail.

"Good morning Delia", I greeted.

"Good morning Andy", Delia greeted.

I noticed that Delia was tampering with her phone.

"What you doing with your phone", I asked.

"I'm thinking about getting an upgrade", Delia revealed. "But I can't get the chip out!"

"Let me see", I said.

"No it's fine", Delia stated.

Delia and I ended up fighting for the chip...and dropping it into the sink!

"Oops", I said. "I'll get it."

With that I reached into the sink and grabbed the chip.

"Here you go", I said as I gave it back to Delia. "It's a little wet but it should still be okay."

And that's when I looked at my hand realized something.

"Oh no", I said in dismay before I started looking in the sink. "I think I lost my ring down there."

"Is it valuable", Delia asked.

"Sentimentally", I revealed. "It's my wedding ring!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: In Chapter 25 Ashton lied that he had a ex-wife abroad.]**

One Hour Later

Delia's POV

I was walking on the streets with Finn and Ava.

His outfit was the same but he now wore a black, long sleeved blazer.

Ava wore a faded red; long sleeved woolen turtleneck and a black, knee length pencil skirt over black tights under black high heels.

Her hair was tied into a bun.

"You should come with me to the party planner my love", Finn revealed.

Him and I were working on our engagement party. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: It's been five months and they still haven't had an engagement party. Interesting.]**

"I'm sorry Finn I can't go with you right now", I revealed. "But you can go with Ava."

"Very well", Finn said before getting into the car.

I stopped and faced Ava.

"I need you to do something for me Ava", I revealed. "I need you to go and get a ring for Andy. He's old one fell in the sink and it meant a lot to him."

"Very well."

One Hour Later

Andy's POV

I walked into Delia's office.

"Hello Delia", I greeted. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes", Delia replied. "I wanted to give you something."

With that Delia held out something. Something that made me gasp.

It was...a ring? **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

"A...a ring", I said in shock.

"Yes", Delia replied. "It's to replace the one that fell into the drain."

"Oh", I said. "Thank you Delia but I can't except this."

"Yes you can", Delia stated.

With that Delia held the ring in the palm of her hand.

She gestured for me to hold out my hand and I did.

With that Delia slid the ring onto my finger...and memories of our wedding flashed in my mind.

What I didn't know is that...Finn saw Delia put the ring on my finger.

HotXbun: Oh shi...take mushrooms! That's a line from Sky Kids by the way.

Challenge: Tell me what you think Finn will do.

My Answer: I don't know and I'm the one writing this thing!


	65. Chapter 65 Love Letter

HotXbun: There is going to be some love drama in this chapter!

audreyradio: Well. Here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Sky and Ella.

Chapter 65 Love Letter **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

May's POV

I was sitting by my desk when I looked up and saw Ash.

I then started writing down something on a piece of paper.

Dawn then sat down next to me.

She was wearing a white, long sleeved dress top that was buttoned up; a hot pink, knee length skater skirt with black lace on the hem over black tights under black Mary Janes; a black, long sleeved cardigan that was buttoned up most of the way and a hot pink, small bow on the collar of her top.

Her hair was straight and loose and she was wearing a hot pink, thick Alice band with a black plaid pattern.

"Hey May", she greeted. "What's that?"

"Nothing", I exclaimed before covering the desk with my chest.

Dawn looked at me...then smirked. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

She then...grabbed the paper from under me!

"Don't", I yelled.

But it too late. As Dawn was already reading it.

And then...her eyes went wide.

"This is a love letter!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

I quickly shushed Dawn and took back the paper.

"Do you want the whole school to hear", I asked.

"Sorry", Dawn apologized sheepishly. "So who's it for?"

Before I could answer...the bell went off.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder about", I replied before I got up and started walking away.

"That's not fair", Dawn stated before she chased after me.

What I didn't know is that...the letter fell onto the floor. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Double oh no.]**

Drew's POV

I saw May drop a paper and picked it up.

I know I shouldn't have read it, but I did. And what it said shocked me.

"A love letter?"

One Hour Later

I was sitting on a bench in the park with Brock and Iris.

I was wearing a purple, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; dark grey dress pants and black loafers.

Iris was wearing a peach, long sleeved kimono with an ankle length cape, a gold dragon on the chest and a pale yellow obi; black tights and her boots.

Her hair was extremely curly and loose with twin buns on the top.

Dawn walked up to us and down next to me.

"Hey guys", she greeted. "What you got there Drew?"

I was currently holding May's love letter.

Dawn read it, and gasped.

"This is May's love letter", she yelled. "Give me that you thief!"

With that Dawn tore the letter out of my hands.

"I'm not a thief", I defended. "May dropped it and I picked it up."

"Well why did you not give it back to her", Dawn asked.

"I panicked", I admitted.

"Do you know who she wrote the letter for", Iris asked.

"No he idea", I replied before I looked at Dawn. "You?"

"Nope", Dawn replied. "She said and I quote, That's for me to know and you to wonder about."

"Oh boy."

One Hour Later

I walked up to Ash.

"Ash", I started. "There's something I need to show you."

"What is it", Ash asked.

"This."

With that I gave Ash my phone, as it had a picture of the love letter on it. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Drew! You took a picture of the love letter?!]**

"What is this", he asked in confusion.

"It's a lover letter...written by May."

This made Ash look at me in shock.

"Wh...what? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure", I replied. "But what I'm not sure about is who she wrote it for."

One Hour Later

I was sitting on a bench in the park when Sky sat down next to me.

"Hey Sky", I greeted.

"Hey Ash", Sky greeted. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong", I lied.

"Liar", Sky stated. "I know something is wrong."

"Fine", I said in defeat. "It's May. Drew found a love letter she wrote. But we don't know who she wrote it for."

"You're still hung up on May", Sky asked. "She's not worth it Ash. All the boys fall crazy for her and she's not worth it. But don't worry. I'll help you get through this."

With that Sky...put her hand on my cheek.

"Thanks Sky."

That Night

I was in the attic writing in my journal.

 _I wish I could follow Sky's advice. I wish I could just forget about my feelings for May. But it's one of those things that is easier said than done."_

I closed my journal and started thinking about everything that has happened.

" _Do you like May?"_

" _Do you...do you like May?"_

" _Okay fine! I do! I've liked her for forever!"_

" _Now please tell me! Do you like May? And please tell me the truth!"_

" _Yeah. I like May."_

" _Okay. So what do we do?"_

" _You can have her. It's only fair. You've known her for way longer."_

" _We can't just say who gets to have May! It's her choice! And that's what we must do! Let May decide."_

" _Okay."_

" _But promise me one thing. Whoever May chooses, we won't let it ruin our friendship. Because...I really like you Ash."_

" _I like_ __ _you too."_

" _Friends forever?"_

" _Friends forever."_

" _I need to tell you something."_

" _I...I told May that I liked her."_

" _Ash. There's something I need to show you."_

" _What is this?"_

" _It's a lover letter...written by May."_

" _Wh...what? Are you sure?"_

" _I'm sure. But what I'm not sure about is who she wrote it for."_

If only I could just work up the courage to tell May how I feel. Things would be so much better.

May's POV

I was working on a routine in the coordinators classroom.

While I did...I thought about what I saw earlier.

Ash doesn't know it...but I saw him and Sky at the park earlier. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: It's not what it looks like!]**

I turned around...screamed and fell onto my butt!

Ella was standing right there!

"Ella", I said as I sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here", Ella asked. "It's late May."

"I know", I said. "I just had to get something off my chest. And working on a routine is how I do that."

Ella nodded before turning her head...and spotting something I did not want to see.

"What's this", she asked as she walked to it.

"No no no", I said as I made a desperate attempt to get to the letter.

But it was too late. As Ella was already reading it.

"Well well well", she started. "It appears to me that Miss May Flower has written someone a love letter."

"Can you please give that back", I pleaded.

Ella held it out and I took it.

"Who's it for", she asked.

"That's none of your business", I stated before I started walking away. "Good day!"

HotXbun: May has got to keep a better eye on that love letter!

Challenge: Tell me who you think May wrote the love letter for.

My Answer: Not telling!


	66. Chapter 66 The Drama With Finn

HotXbun: Sorry I haven't updated in a week. I was preparing for my three year anniversary extravaganza! Which starts on Friday by the way.

This chapter will continue the plot with Ashton and Delia and Finn and the whole ring thing. Hey, that rhymed!

audreyradio: You do don't you?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Ashton, Finn and Fiona.

Chapter 66 The Drama with Finn

Third Person POV

The Next Day

Ash was eating breakfast when Finn walked up to him.

He was now living in one of the guest rooms. That way he'd already be moved in by the time him and Delia got married. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Great (note my sarcasm).]**

"Morning Finn", Ash greeted.

"Morning son", Finn greeted. "Have you see your tutor? I need to talk to him."

"No I haven't seen him", Ash replied.

"Well let me know when you do", Finn commanded before leaving.

And just as he did...Ashton sat down at the table. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Phew!]**

"Morning Andy", Ash greeted. "Where were you?"

"I went to the bookstore", Ashton revealed.

He was about to eat a slice of toast, but Ash stopped him.

"You can eat on the way", Ash stated before standing up and grabbing his backpack. "Finn is looking for you and he is not happy!"

Ashton was now working at the academy again. But he was still Ash's tutor. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Sweet.]**

"Got it", Ashton stated before standing up as well.

"You're not going to eat", Cilian asked as he brought in a tray of croissants.

"Nope", Ash replied before taking one off the tray. "Bye!"

With that Ashton grabbed a croissant and left with Ash.

Finn walked back into the dining room with Fiona.

"You need to calm down Finn", she stated.

"I will not", Finn stated. "She put a ring on his finger sister! A ring!"

"Rings can be for much more than just marriage proposals", Fiona pointed out. "And isn't it usually the guy that proposes to the girl?" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: She has a point Finn.]**

"She could be trying something new", Finn pointed out.

"Look Finn", Fiona started. "Deila wouldn't propose to someone else when she's engaged to you. She's not that kind of person."

Suddenly Cilian walked into the room.

"Have you seen Andy Cilian", Finn asked.

"He left with Ash", Cilian revealed before holding up a tray of food. "Breakfast?"

"No", Finn replied. "I need to find Andy."

...

Aston was walking with Ash to the academy.

"Hey", the latter said suddenly. "You got a new ring!"

"How did you notice that", Ashtonasked nervously before covering his hand.

"I notice details", Ash revealed. "And you're getting flustered. Oh my Pokémon! Is that an engagement ring?!"

"That's what I'd like to know."

Ash and Ashton turned around to see who said that.

It was Finn. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (gulps) Not good.]**

"We weren't fast enough", Ash whispered to Ashton before smiling at Finn. "Hey Finn! What's up?"

"Ash dear", Finn started. "Can you please go on ahead to school? I need to talk Andy."

"Sure thing", Ash replied before looking at Ashton. "Good luck."

With that Ash left and Ashton looked at Finn.

"Okay", he started. "What's going on?"

"I saw Delia give you a ring!"

That made Ashton gulp.

He decided to lie. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Stop lying Ashton!]**

"Well you see", he started. "That ring was actually for you. Delia was practicing giving it to you with me."

This made Finn beam.

"Really", he asked. "That's great!"

With that Finn skipped away.

Ten Minutes Later

Ashton called Delia from the teacher's lounge.

"Andy", she started. "What's wrong? Is Ash okay?"

"Don't worry", Ashton reassured. "Ash is fine. It's about Finn."

"What about Finn", Delia asked.

"He saw you give me a ring", Ashton revealed. "I panicked and said you were practicing to give it to him."

"Andy", Delia yelled. "Why'd you do that?!"

"I'm sorry", Ashton apologized. "I panicked!"

"It's fine", Delia said with a sigh. "I'll figure something out. Bye."

"Bye", Ashton said before ending the call.

Sophie then walked into the room.

She was wearing a dark purple, short sleeved top with two buttons at the top that were buttoned up; a light grey, knee length pencil skirt over black, sheer tights under black flats and a light grey, long sleeved blazer that was unbuttoned.

Her hair was straight and loose.

"What was that all about", she asked.

"Delia gave me ring", Ashton revealed.

"Delia gave you a ring", Sophie yelled.

"I lost my old one", Ashton revealed. "But Finn saw this so I lied that it was for him."

"Oh Ashton", Sophie started. "You and your lies."

"I know." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Me too.]**

One Hour Later

Ava was showing Delia the ring she got for Finn.

"What do you think", the former asked.

"It's perfect", Delia replied. "Thanks Ava."

With that Finn walked in.

"Hello my love", he greeted before he looked at the ring. "It's wonderful. Thank you my love."

HotXbun: This is why we don't lie Ashton!

Challenge: Do you think an engaged woman should get a ring for another man? Even if it's just as a friendly gift?

My Answer: Definitely not. Otherwise things like this happen!


	67. Chapter 67 Ash's Decision

HotXbun: Ash is going to make a tough choice in this chapter (hence the name of it).

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Dabrina, Belle, Ethan, Sky and John.

Chapter 67 Ash's Decision

Dawn's POV

I was talking with Drew, Misty and Brock outside of the academy.

Misty was wearing a black, knee length dress with white daisies on it, her trainers and a dark blue, long sleeved denim jacket.

Her hair was in it's usual style.

"You should've seen Dawn's face when John said that Dawn was the talent he had been looking for", Drew said.

"I can't believe this", I stated. "This is the greatest moment of my life!"

"Then enjoy it", Drew said.

Suddenly...I saw May.

This caused Drew to look down sadly.

"Still don't know who May wrote the love letter for", I asked.

"Nope", Drew replied.

"Well", I started before getting up. "Here goes nothing. See you guys." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: What's she up to?]**

I then walked up to May.

"Dawn", she said before hugging me. "I heard about the producer! Congratulations!"

"Thanks", I said. "Want to get a drink?"

Ten Minutes Later

That's how May and I ended up at the Pokémon Café.

We sat down by the counter and Dabrina walked up to us.

Although, we didn't call her Dabrina anymore. We now call her Bri. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Bri?]**

She started holding Pokémon tournaments during the summer. This changed her attitude greatly. She was much kinder now. She was even nice to May! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (Faints in shock.)]**

She was wearing a lilac, short sleeved top with a white Pokéball on it; her jeans and lilac sneaker styled boots.

Her hair was straight and loose.

Her Oddish (which she also got during the Summer) was standing on the counter.

"Hey guys", she greeted. "What can I get you?"

"A strawberry smoothie for me", I replied.

"And a lemonade for me", May replied.

"Coming right up", Bri said before leaving with Oddish.

"Hey Dawn", May greeted. "Thanks for giving me my love letter back."

"You're welcome", I replied.

"Drew had it", May asked in dismay.

"Yep", I replied.

"And he read it", May asked.

"Yep", I replied. "You really should tell him who you wrote it for. It's freaking him out."

One Hour Later

May's POV

I walked up to Drew.

"Hey Drew", I greeted. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure", Drew replied. "What's up?"

With that I took a deep breath.

"I know you read my love letter. Dawn told me."

This made Drew look at me in shock.

"Oh", he said nervously. "I am so sorry. I know I shouldn't have, but I saw that it was a love letter and I freaked out!"

"Drew", I said grabbing said person's hands. "It's okay. I'm not mad."

"Oh thank goodness", Drew said as he let out a sigh of relief.

"But", I started. "I should tell you who I wrote letter for."

With that Drew nodded.

I took a deep breath and gave Drew my answer.

"I wrote it for...Ash." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yes! Sorry Drew.]**

With that Drew smiled at me.

"I figured that much", he stated. "I just wanted to make sure."

"You okay", I asked in concern.

"May", Drew started. "I'm fine. I just wanted to know."

With that Drew and I hugged.

One Hour Later

Ash's POV

Ella walked into the coordinator classroom.

"Alright", she started. "First things first. How is everybody doing with the assignment?"

Everybody said 'great.'

"Okay", Ella said. "Ash and Sky, you guys can go first."

With that Sky and I did a a bit of our performance.

I kept on staring at Sky...but I was thinking about May. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Ooo!]**

"Excellent work guys", Ella stated when we were done.

One Hour Later

I was at the lockers with Brock.

"Ash", he started. "Can I ask you something?"

"Fire away", I replied.

"When you and Sky were doing your performance, were you thinking about Sky, or were thinking about May?"

This made me look at Brock in shock.

"Wh...what are you talking about?"

Brock just gave me a pointed look.

"Fine", I revealed. "I was thinking about May when I performed."

"I knew it", Brock stated happily.

"But it's complicated", I stated. "Do you know about the love letter?"

"I know about the love letter", Brock revealed. "And I also know who May wrote it for." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

I looked at Brock in shock.

"You do", I asked.

"I do", Brock replied. "I overheard May talking with Drew."

"With Drew", I asked before sighing sadly. "Was she telling him that it was for him?"

"No", Brock replied. "Ash, she wrote it for you."

I looked at Brock in shock again.

"Sh...she did?"

"She did."

I couldn't get that thought out of my mind.

 _May wrote the love letter...for me?_

I smiled before looking at Brock.

"Thanks Brock", I said. "I need to go and find May."

With that I turned around and saw Dawn.

"Dawn", I started. "Have you seen May?"

"She told me she was going to rehearse her routine in the coordinator's classroom", Dawn revealed.

"Thanks Dawn", I said.

With that I sped towards the coordinator's classroom.

And when I did...I saw May rehearsing her routine...with Gary.

And it was a very passionate and emotional too.

I heard someone gasp and turned around.

It was Drew.

He ended up running off with tears in his eyes!

I glared at Gary before going after Drew.

Ten Minutes Later

Drew and I were sitting on a bench in the park.

At this point he was crying into his hands!

"You know", he started. "It's hard to see May with someone else, but it'd be easier if it was with someone who actually deserved her. He doesn't deserve her."

I patted Drew's back in an effort to comfort him.

"It's going to be okay Drew", I reassured. "May is way to smart to fall for a jerk like Gary."

"Yeah", Drew said sadly before looking at me. "Thanks Ash. You're a really good friend."

With that I smiled at Drew before giving him a hug.

And then I made the decision. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: What decision?]**

I wasn't going to go after May. I wouldn't do that to my friend.

HotXbun: No Ash! Don't do that!

Challenge: Tell me what you think about what Ash is doing.

My Answer: It's honorable, but I think it's just going to cause problems in the long run.


	68. Chapter 68 Forget Them

HotXbun: Things are about to get even worse for Ash and May's love life in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Sky and Cora.

Chapter 68 Forget Them **[Follow Your Heart Extra: That doesn't sound good.]**

May's POV

I was walking with Gary.

I was also thinking about the love letter.

"What you thinking about", Gary asked.

"Nothing", I lied. "Just that love is confusing."

"What do you mean", Gary asked.

"I'm friends with someone who likes me", I revealed. "But I don't feel the same way."

For some reason...Gary was smirking. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Jerk.]**

"Is it Ash", he asked.

"No", I replied.

"Great", I heard Gary mumble.

"What", I asked in confusion.

"I mean", Gary started. "Of course it wouldn't be Ash. You saw the way he was looking at Sky earlier."

This made me stop dead in my tracks.

"What way", I asked.

"Oh you know", Gary started. "All lovingly."

This made me gulp sadly. And I had to fight the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes.

Suddenly...Gary put his hands on my face and made me look at him.

"Don't cry May", he said. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying."

With that Gary kissed my forehead before giving me a hug.

"Don't worry", he reassured. "I'll help you forgot about Ash."

I just nodded. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Don't do it May!]**

Ash's POV

I was rehearsing with Sky when I messed up.

"Sorry Sky", I apologized.

"You okay", Sky asked. "You seem out of it."

I was about to lie, then remembered that Sky seemed to be able to read me like a book in these type of situations.

"I decided to do something today", I revealed. "I decided not to tell May how I feel."

"Why", Sky asked.

"Drew likes her too", I revealed. "It just doesn't feel right going after a girl that my friend likes."

"I know how you feel", Sky revealed. "Once both Cora and I fell for the same guy."

"What did you do", I asked.

"We decided to both not go for him and he ended up dating another girl."

My mind immediately flashed to Gary.

"Great", I said sarcastically as I sat down.

"Didn't I tell you May's not worth all this", Sky asked as she sat down next to me. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Read chapter 65 to see what Sky is talking about.]**

"She is worth all this", I stated.

"No girl is worth all this", Sky stated. "I know you like her Ash but maybe it'd be better just to forget about her." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: You shut your mouth!]**

"That's easier said then done", I stated.

Sky then put her hand on my cheek just like she did yesterday. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Also read Chapter 65 to see what Ash is talking about.]**

"Don't worry Ash", she reassured. "I'll help you get over May."

I looked at Sky in shock before pulling my head back.

"No Sky", I said. "This feels wrong. If I got involved with you now you'd just be a rebound. And that's not right."

Sky sighed sadly.

"You're right. I won't do something like that again."

"Thank you."

One Hour Later

Sky and I plopped onto the floor in exhaustion.

"That was exhausting", I breathed out. "How do the coordinators do it?"

"No idea", Sky stated. "How 'bout you and I go and have dinner at the Pokémon Café tonight? We deserve it."

"Sure." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

One Hour Later

May's POV

I was working on my routine.

While I did I thought everything that had been happening with Ash.

" _Actually. Is is okay if I have a friend in here with me? I'm very nervous and having a friend with me will calm me down."_

" _Ash. Would you come in here with me please?"_

" _You saw the way he was looking at Sky earlier. All lovingly."_

I stopped just as Gary walked in.

"Hey May", he greeted. "I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with tonight."

I thought about it for a moment before smiling.

"Sure. I'll go to dinner with you."

One Hour Later

I walked into the Pokémon Café with Gary...and saw something I did not want to see.

Sky and Ash on a date. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: It's not what it looks like!]**

One Hour Later

I was walking home sadly.

I stopped when I saw something.

It was Ash and Sky.

"Thanks for dinner tonight Sky", he thanked. "It was great!"

"She should do this again sometime", Sky stated.

With that I ran away...my heart now broken.

That Night

Ash's POV

I hung up a picture that Sky and I took at the Pokémon Café before sitting down on my bed with Andy.

"How was your dinner with Sky", he asked.

"It was great", I replied.

And then...Andy asked something that shocked me.

"Was it a date?"

"What", I asked in shock. "Of course not! What made you get that idea?"

"Well", Andy started. "When a boy and girl go out to dinner alone it's usually a date."

"Not in this case", I stated. "Sky and I are just friends."

"You sure", Andy asked.

"Dead sure", I replied.

"Okay then", Andy said. "Well. Good night. See you tomorrow."

With that Andy climbed off my bed.

I picked up my journal and started writing in it.

 _I'm glad I went out to dinner with Sky tonight. It helped me get my mind off of May._

I then started thinking about said person before writing in my journal again.

 _But now I'm thinking about her again. Great._

HotXbun: This is not good.

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen between Ash and May.

My Answer: Hopefully they'll work everything out.


	69. Chapter 69 Dawn's Decision

HotXbun: Sorry it's been over a week since I last updated. I was busy with the three year anniversary extravaganza.

Speaking of which. Welcome to day seven of my three year anniversary extravaganza! Today is all about Pokémon!

Dawn will be making a tough decision in this chapter (hence the name of it).

Lover of Pokémon: S? What does that mean?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own John and Sky.

Chapter 69 Dawn's Decision

Dawn's POV

I had just finished my performance and was waiting for John.

Drew and Misty were with me.

"Do you think he liked it", I asked.

Before my friends could answer...John walked into the room.

"Good news Dawn", he stated. "My partners liked it! They want you to be our new star!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yes!]**

"Really", I asked in shock. "That's amazing!"

"It is", John stated. "Once we have the contract ready, we can get you all set up!"

"That's great", I stated.

"But you should know something", John stated. "You will have to work full time. Meaning you won't be able to attend school anymore." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

This made me look at John in shock.

"What", I asked.

"I understand that it is a big change", John stated as put his hand on my shoulder. "But opportunities like this only come once in a lifetime. You have to take it! What do you say?"

I looked at my friends nervously before looking back at John.

"Can I have some time to think about it", I asked.

"I guess that's reasonable", John stated. "Okay. You have until this time tomorrow."

"Thank you", I said before John left.

I then looked at my friends.

"What are you going to do", Drew asked.

"No idea."

One Hour Later

I arrived at the Pokémon Café with Iris.

"Hey guys", Drew greeted. "Can I get you ladies a table?"

"Yep", I replied before I sat down at a table with my friends. "So, I made a pros and cons list for leaving the academy. Con, I wouldn't be able to have lunch with you guys anymore Con, I wouldn't be able to take Ella's amazing classes anymore. Pro, I would never have to see Gary ever again."

"I would leave for that reason alone", Drew stated resulting in all three of us bursting out laughing.

 _Getting to stay with my friends would be the only reason to stay._ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Poor Dawn.]**

One Hour Later

Forgot my friends! After Sky, Ash, Gary and May came to the restaurant they stopped focusing on me completely! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Slaps forehead.]**

I was in the coordinator's classroom when Drew and Iris ran up to me.

"Dawn", Iris started. "We are so sorry!"

"Yeah", Drew said. "We got so caught up in the drama we forgot about you!"

"It's fine", I stated. "I would've been the same if I didn't have so much on my mind."

"Have you made your decision", Iris asked.

I took a deep breath...before nodding.

"I have", I revealed. "I'm going to sign the contract."

All of my friends looked down sadly.

"What's wrong", I asked.

"We're proud of you", Drew stated as tears whiled up in his eyes. "But we're also gonna miss you!"

With that Drew gave me a hug followed by Iris.

"I'm going to miss you guys too", I stated.

"Promise you won't forget us when you become famous", Iris asked.

"Promise."

HotXbun: Poor Dawn. Leaving your friends is hard.

Challenge: Tell me what will happen when Dawn signs the contract.

My Answer: Things aren't going to go the way you think.


	70. Chapter 70 The Contract

HotXbun: Seventy chapters! A woo woo!

Sorry it's been over a week since I last updated. It was my three year anniversary extravaganza!

Dawn is going to sign the contract in this chapter. Or is she?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own John.

Chapter 70 The Contract

Dawn's POV

The Next Day

I was at the studio with Drew and my mom.

My mom was wearing a white, long sleeved blouse; blue turnover jeans and white flats.

Her hair was straight and loose.

"This is our standard contract for all our performers", John revealed. "Feel free to read it over and tell me what you think."

With that my mom walked up to John.

"Is it okay if I have a lawyer look at this", she asked. "I don't want my daughter to just sign a contract without looking at it first."

"That's alright", John stated. "But I need the contract to be sighed by tomorrow."

One Hour Later

I was in class when Ash walked up to me.

"Hey Dawn", he greeted. "How'd it go? Did you sign the contract?"

"My mom wants a lawyer to look over it", I revealed. "But I don't know a lawyer."

"You know", I started. "My mom's assistant Ava has a degree in law. Maybe she could look it over?"

"Really", I asked. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course", Ash replied. "That's what friends do."

With that I shot out of my seat and gave Ash a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

One Hour Later

I was in the park when my phone went off.

It was baby pink with a white Pokéball on it.

I answered it.

"Hello", I said.

"Hello Dawn", John's voice said. "Listen, my partners are impatient and want the contract signed today."

"What", I asked in shock. "When?"

"Five."

I looked at my phone clock.

That gave me six hours.

"Okay", I said. "I'll see what I can do."

With that I ended the call and started calling someone else.

"Hey Dawn", Ash greeted.

"Ash", I started. "Please tell me that your mom's assistant has looked through the contract."

"No not yet", Ash replied.

"Well you need to hurry it up", I stated. "John now wants me to sign the contract at five!"

"What", Ash asked in shock. "Okay. I'll get to Ava straight away."

"Please hurry!"

Six Hours Later

I was at the studio with Drew and my mom.

"Are you ready to sign", John asked.

I was about to answer when Drew's phone rang.

"Sorry", he said before he left the room.

"Okay", John said before he looked at me. "You ready?"

With that I took a deep breath before nodding.

With that I was about to sign...when Drew ran back in.

"Don't sign it Dawn", he commanded. "The contract is for you to play a Spoink in Pokémon food commercials!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

"What", I yelled. "I can't believe it! There is no way that I'm signing this!"

"I was afraid you'd say that", John revealed. "Thankfully, I found another performer who is more than willing to sign the contract."

With that the other person walked in.

Gary. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take again) Double what?!]**

"Gary", I said in shock. "You signed the contract?"

"Yep", Gary replied. "You were just taking too long dear."

"Fine by me", I stated before getting up. "See ya!"

HotXbun: Phew! That was a close one!

Challenge: Tell me if you think Dawn made the right decision.

My Answer: I think she did.


	71. Chapter 71 Partner Shuffle

There's going to be a change up in the couples in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Sky, Belle and Ella.

Chapter 71 Partner Shuffle

Ash's POV

Everybody was in the coordinator's classroom.

"Okay everyone", Ella started. "Who wants to go first?"

"May and I will", Gary replied.

With that he grabbed May's hand and they started doing their routine.

But then...Brock and Dawn suddenly burst through the door!

"You guys are late", Ella pointed out with her arms crossed.

"We're sorry Ella", Brock apologized. "But I was recording your class on the first day of school, and I found something."

"The draw for couples wasn't fair. Belle purposely drew Gary's name when May was called!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

"What", Drew yelled in shock. "That's not fair!"

"You have no prove", Gary stated.

With that Ella looked at the video on Brock's phone.

"Yes we do Gary", she revealed. "This video is zoomed in and it clearly shows that Belle was already holding onto your name when May's name was called."

With that everybody glared at Gary. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Busted.]**

"Something has to be done", Ella stated. "Okay! Every boy but Gary, put your names in a hat! Whoever is drawn will be May's new partner!"

Five Minutes Later

"Okay", Ella said as she pulled out a name. "May's new partner will be...Drew!"

I was both hurt and relieved by that. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Love is confusing like that.]**

"Wait", Dawn said suddenly. "What does that mean for me?"

"That means you'll be Gary's partner Dawn."

"Oh no", Dawn said before she ran up to Ella. "Please Ella! Anybody but him!"

"Sorry Dawn", Ella said. "But that's how it has to be."

One Hour Later

Sky and I were rehearsing our routine in the coordinator's classroom.

But I was distracted.

"Sorry", I apologized.

"It's okay", Sky stated. "Can I ask you something though?"

"Fire away", I replied.

"When Ella was re picking who would be May's partner...did you want that to be you?"

"What", I asked in shock. "No! Yes? I don't know. It's complicated."

One Hour Later

I was sitting on the steps outside when Drew sat down next to me.

"Hey Ash", he greeted. "Isn't it great?"

"What's great", I asked.

"That Gary finally got what he deserves", Drew replied. "It's about time he learned that he can't always get what he wants."

"Yeah", I said sadly.

"Hey", Drew said. "You okay?"

"Of course", I lied before getting up. "I need to get going."

With that Brock walked up to me.

"Hey Ash", he greeted. "What's wrong. You look sad."

"I decided to not tell May how I feel", I revealed. "It would hurt Drew."

"You sure", Brock asked. "Cause I saw May tell him that she wrote the love letter for you and he seemed okay."

"Wait", I said in realization. "Drew knows that the love letter was for me?"

"Yep", Brock replied. "And he was fine with it."

"Really", I asked in shock.

"Really."

Five Minutes Later

I walked up to the door of the coordinator classroom...where I saw Drew and May rehearsing their routine together.

I could it see it in Drew's eyes. He was in love with her.

Just because he's okay with me dating May...doesn't mean I am.

I turned around to walk away...but saw Sky.

"Hey Ash", she greeted. "You okay?"

Before I could answer...May and Drew walked into the hall.

"That was great", the latter stated. "Our performance is going to be great!"

"Yeah", May agreed. "I need to get something from my locker. Will you come with me?"

"Sure", Drew replied before leaving with May.

"Now I get it", Sky stated. "Look Ash. Whatever it is you feel for May. It's not good for you."

"I know", I agreed. "But we can't always choose what we feel." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: That's true.]**

That Night

I was writing in my journal. And in anger...I threw it to the ground!

Andy walked in right as I did that.

"Ash", he said in shock. "Why did you do that?"

With that Andy climbed onto the bed and gave me back my journal.

"I'm sorry Andy", I apologized. "I'm just so confused!"

"What's wrong", Andy asked.

"It's May", I revealed. "I like her. And I know she likes me. But Drew likes her too. And I just don't know if I can date a girl I know my best friend likes!"

"That's a tough one", Andy stated.

"What do I do", I asked.

"Well", Andy started. "You have two options. You can either go after May and hurt Drew, or not go after May and be sad."

With that I plopped my face into my pillow and screamed.

I then felt Andy rub my head.

"Don't worry Ash", he said. "Everything will be alright."

Will it?

HotXbun: Poor Ash.

Challenge: Tell me what you think Ash will do.

My Answer: Not telling!


	72. Chapter 72 Gary the Star

HotXbun: Gary is going to take signing the contract a bit too far in this chapter.

audreyradio: You're right. That's what he should do.

Lover of Pokémon: Glad to see you back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Belle, Cora, Sky, Ethan and John.

Chapter 72 Gary the Star **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

Dawn's POV

The Next Day

I was sitting in the park with Brock, Drew and Iris.

"I can't believe Gary signed the contract", I said. "How did he even find out about it?"

"Everybody at school was talking about it", Brock revealed.

"Well", I started. "Serves him right. He's going to have to play a Spoink!"

"Do you think he knows", Drew asked.

That question was answered when Gary walked up to us with Belle, Cora and his cousin Ethan taking pictures of him. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (slaps forehead.)]**

"I don't think so", Iris replied. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yep.]**

"No hard feelings Dawn", Gary asked. "You must know that show biz is a jungle. You are a gazelle while I am a lion!"

"I thought you were a hippo", Drew stated making the rest of us laugh. "Come on guys! Let's get out of here."

With that we got up and left.

Gary's POV

I watched the losers leave. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Hey!]**

"Don't listen to them Gary", Belle commanded. "You are a star!"

"The brightness star", I stated.

With that Imagined myself walking around the academy.

May was on my arm and everybody wanted my autograph.

I snapped out of my fantasy and looked at Belle.

"Get me some tea", I commanded.

"Right away!"

Half an Hour Later

I was in class when Sky walked up to me.

"Gary", she started. "When are you gonna stop acting like some big superstar?"

"I am not acting Sky", I stated. "I am a star! I signed a contract with a company. I will be shooting my first video this afternoon!"

"Whatever."

With that Sky sat down and May walked into the room.

"May", I yelled before getting up and hugging her. "I don't want you listening to the press okay? If you see pictures of me with another girl, it is just for marketing! My heart belongs to you and only you!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Really Gary?]**

"Okay", May said in confusion before she got out of my grip. "I need to go now."

One Hour Later

I was walking around the halls and I walked up to Ash.

"Ash", I started. "I was thinking. Let's end this little feud going on between us!"

Ash looked at me in confusion before looking at Belle and Ethan who were taking pictures of me.

"Why are they taking pictures of you", he asked.

"I'm practicing for the paparazzi", I revealed as Dawn walked up to us.

"He signed the contract I was supposed to", she revealed.

"What", Ash asked in shock. "Gary, do you know what that contract is for?"

"Yes", I replied. "For me to be a star!"

"No", Ash stated. "You're gonna be a..."

"Zip", I said before seeing May. "I need to go now."

With that I walked up to May.

"May", I started. "I just want you to know that I'm gonna miss you when I'm on tour! I know! You can come with me!"

"How", May asked.

"I'll figure everything out!"

Half an Hour Later

I was in the meeting room when Belle ran up to me.

"Where were you", I asked.

"I was running your errands", Belle revealed.

"An assistant must be on time", I stated. "That's what they get paid for!"

"I don't get paid", Belle pointed out.

"That's because it's on honour to be my assistant", I stated.

Belle nodded as Dawn ran into the room.

"There you are Gary", she said. "Come on. We need to rehearse."

"I'm a star", I pointed out. "I don't need to rehearse!"

"Well", Dawn started. "I'm not a star. So I do."

"Fair enough."

Ten Minutes Later

I stood on a bench outside of the academy. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Now what is he doing?]**

"Attention everybody", he started. "As you all know, today is a big day for me. And since you all love me, it's a big day for you too! I am on the road to stardom and will soon be leaving this place! But don't be sad. This is not the end, but a new beginning! I will miss you all so much!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (Slaps forehead.)]**

Everybody just left. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Of course they did!]**

"You guys are all just jealous!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: No they're not.]**

That Afternoon

I walked onto the set where I would be recording my first video!

I walked up to John.

"John", I started. "I'm ready for my debut!"

"Good", John said. "Your costume is in there."

With that I went to the room where my costume was...and screamed.

"A spoink costume", I asked in shock.

"Yep", John replied. "To bad you weren't smart like Dawn's mom and had someone read the contract."

With that I growled at John.

"You get me out of this thing right now", I commanded.

"Can't do that", John stated. "You signed a contract."

With that John left and I groaned.

I ended up having to take tons of pictures in that Spoink costume!

Kids. Always look through a contract before you sign.

HotXbun: Yep.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Gary learned his lesson.

My Answer: I think he did.


	73. Chapter 73 The Confession

HotXbun: Something is going to happen in this chapter. I think you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Sky and Ella.

Chapter 73 The Confession **[Follow Your Heart Extra: What confession?]**

Ash's POV

I was rehearsing my routine with Sky.

But I just wasn't feeling it.

"Stop", Sky said. "Okay Ash. Whatever's going on with you...it needs to stop! We've barely been able to get through rehearsal!"

"I'm sorry", I apologised. "It's..."

"May", Sky finished. "Seriously Ash?"

"I can't help it", I stated.

"Yes you can", Sky stated. "Just don't think about her?"

"You don't think I tried that", I asked. "It's not easy when I see her everyday at school!"

"Well", Sky started. "You've got to figure something out. Otherwise, we'll never work this routine out."

One Hour Later

I was in class.

"I've got news guys", Ella said. "I have decided that you guys will perform your duets in front of an audience!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Interesting.]**

"Are we going to perform here at the academy", May asked.

"Nope", Ella replied. "I want to get you guys out of your comfort zones, so you'll be singing in a public place! I just need to find out where."

"My sister has been looking for some new entertainment for her restaurant", Drew revealed. "You should ask her."

"Great idea Drew", Ella praised. "Now. How is everyone doing with their duets?"

"Me and Misty are going to kill it", Brock stated.

"So are me and May", Drew stated.

"Gary and I could do well if he would just listen to my suggestions!"

"Your suggestions are lame", Gary stated. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Hey!]**

"How would you know if you've never listened to them", Dawn asked angrily.

"I don't need to listen to them to know that they're lame", Gary stated. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Double hey!]**

"Enough", Ella commanded. "This is a duet Gary. If you don't listen to your partner I'm going to fail you."

"But..."

Ella gave Gary a 'don't argue with me' look.

"Fine", he said in defeat.

I then raised my hand.

"Yes Ash", Ella asked.

"Ella", I started. "Our duet is supposed to be about love, but what if we are not in love with our partner?"

"Well", Ella started. "The assignment is supposed to be about love in general, so just think about love in general."

"Got it."

One Hour Later

I was standing in the hall when Brock walked up to me.

"What's wrong Ash", he asked.

"Nothing's wrong", I lied.

"Lies", Brock said. "I know something is wrong! It's May isn't it?"

"I'm just so confused", I revealed. "I don't know what to do."

"Look Ash", Brock started. "I know you don't want to hurt Drew, but he knows that you like May, and that May likes you. And he's fine with it!"

With that I took a deep breath.

If Drew was fine with it, then I could be too. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: What is he saying.]**

"Okay", I said. "I'm going to tell May how I feel." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yes! Yes!]**

"Then what are you waiting for", Brock asked. "Go get your girl!"

With that I ran to the coordinator classroom.

I looked inside and saw May rehearsing her routine.

I took a deep breath.

"Okay Ash", I said to myself. "Don't think about Drew, or Gary, or Sky, or anybody else. Just think about you and May."

With that I took another deep breath and walked into the room.

"May", I said getting said person's attention. "I need to tell you something!"

"What is it", May asked.

"I..I know that you wrote a love letter", I revealed. "And Brock said you wrote it for me. Is that true?"

With that May looked at me in shock before looking down.

"Yeah", she said. "It's true."

This made me smile.

"But it doesn't matter", May stated as she snapped her head back up. "'Cause you're dating Sky!"

"What", I said in shock. "What makes you think that?"

"I saw you guys go on a date at the Pokémon Café on Tuesday", May revealed.

"Oh", I said in realisation. "You got it all wrong! We were just going out for dinner because we were exhausted from working on our routine."

"You sure", May asked.

"May", I started as I grabbed said person's hands. "I don't like Sky. I...I like you. A lot." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: He said it! He said it!]**

May looked at me in shock.

"Really?"

"Really."

That Night **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Wait? What happened next?]**

I was rehearsing my routine in my room.

What I didn't know is that...May was rehearsing her routine too...and we were in perfect sinc. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Awww!]**

I stopped rehearsing when my phone went off.

I looked at it...and gasped.

"It's May", I said to Pikachu before answering my phone. "Hello?"

"Hi", May greeted. "I just wanted to hear how you are doing."

"I'm doing well", I revealed. "You?"

"Good", May replied. "I'm rehearsing my routine and thinking about you." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Double awww!]**

This made me blush.

"I think about you when I work on my routine too." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Stop making me awww!]**

"Well", May started. "I have to get going. Goodnight."

"Goodnight", I said before ending the call.

And as soon as I did...Sky walked into my room. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Great (note sarcasm).]**

"Hey", she greeted. "Who were you talking to?"

 _Should I lie or tell the truth?_

I decided just to tell the truth.

"I was talking to May."

"What", Sky asked in shock. "Why?"

"She was just greeting me goodnight", I revealed.

"Okay", Sky said in confusion. "Goodnight?"

"Goodnight", I said.

With that Sky left and I plopped onto my bed and got out something.

I was the love letter. May gave it to me.

I decided to read it.

 _To the One I Keep Thinking of_

 _When we first met, I literally fell for you._

 _Since then, my feelings for you grow more and more with each passing day._

 _I wish to be with you, but it seems like the world wants to pull as apart._

 _But I will keep fighting to be with you. I will keep on following my heart._ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Like how I weaselled the name of the story into the letter?]**

With that I smiled before plopping down onto my bed.

 _I will keep on following my heart too May._

HotXbun: My heart! It can't talk all this sweetness!

Challenge: Tell me if you think Ash made the right decision.

My Answer: I think he did.


	74. Chapter 74 Gary the Spoink

Gary is going to deal with the aftermath of what happened in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar the Last Airbender. But I do own Belle, Ethan and Cora.

audreyradio: Yep!

Chapter 74 Gary the Spoink **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is a play on the name for chapter 72.]**

Gary's POV

The Next Day

I was standing outside the academy wearing a hoodie with the hood up and sunglasses.

Belle looked around the school.

"All clear", she said before I walked into the school. "Can you even see though those things?"

"No", I replied before hiding behind Belle. "Cover me!"

With that we started walking around when Ethan walked up to me.

"Hey guys", he greeted. "What are you two doing?"

"Shush Ethan", I commanded.

"We're under cover", Belle revealed.

Suddenly, Dawn and Misty walked up to us.

"Well well well", she started. "If it isn't the Spoink."

"We saw your commercial last night", Misty revealed.

"It aired already", I asked in dismay.

"Yep", Misty replied.

"That's what you get for just signing a contract without looking it over first." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: She's right.]**

One and a Half Hours Later

Belle and I were in the park when two kids walked up to us.

"Gary", one of them started. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Yeah", the other kid said. "It's not everyday when you get to meet a human Spoink."

"Get out", Belle yelled causing the kids to runaway. "Are you okay Gary?"

"No", I replied before I sat down on the bench. "I am not okay!"

Suddenly, another kid walked up behind me and pretended to use his pen as a mic.

"Gary", he started. "How is it like being the first ever human Spoink?"

Belle growled getting the kids to runaway. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yikes. Belle can be tough when she wants to.]**

"Sorry Gary", Belle said.

"Don't worry", I reassured. "Once I perform my duet, everyone will see me for the star I truly am!"

Suddenly, Cora walked up to us.

She was wearing a blood red top with long sleeves with a rose lace pattern; black jeans; and black, high heeled ankle boots.

Her hair was curly and loose.

She was wearing blood red eyeshadow with black eyeshadow at the top; black mascara; blood red blush and blood red lipstick.

Her nails were painted red with black tips.

"Hey Gary", she greeted. "I saw the commercial. You okay?"

"Don't worry Cora", I reassured. "Once I perform my duet everyone will see me for the star I truly am!"

Before I could say anything else...some kids came and started throwing Spoink food all over me!

"Ahhh", yelled. "Help me Belle!"

With that I grabbed onto Belle and started using her as a human shield! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Gary!]**

Ten Minutes Later

I was sadly sitting on the bench with Belle.

"Don't be sad Gary", she commanded. "It'll get better. I'm sure on once you perform your duet everything will be alright."

"Yeah", I said. "But you know what? I should probably get rid of the competition." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: That doesn't sound good.]**

"What do you mean", Belle asked.

"I'm saying...we need to make sure Ash doesn't perform."

HotXbun: Oh no.

Challenge: Tell me what you think Gary will do.

My Answer: Something he shouldn't.


	75. Chapter 75 Liz

HotXbun: We'll be introduced to a new character in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. But I do own Liz, my OC introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 75 Liz

Liz's POV

I was walking down some stairs in my neighbourhood.

I had pink, waist length hair with rectangular shaped bangs that covered my forehead that straight and loose; pale skin and pink eyes.

I was wearing a black, long sleeved top with a pink Pokéball on it; pink jeans; black combat boots; black, leather, fingerless gloves and a black choker with pink spikes on it.

I was wearing pink eyeshadow white black eyeshadow on the top; black mascara; pink blush and pink lipstick with black lipliner.

My nails were painted pink with black tips and black Pokéballs painted on them.

I was holding my chello and my Kricketot was standing on it.

Suddenly...I dropped my chello!

Luckily, a handsome young man saved it!

I imagined him wearing a black jacket with gold piping and gold shoulder pads; black, knee length pants with gold piping, white, knee length socks and black dress pants.

"Here you go", he said as he gave me back my chello. "Are you alright?"

I just nodded.

"My name is Brock", the man (who I now knew was named Brock) revealed. "What's your name?"

"Liz", I replied.

"Liz", Brock said. "Well Liz. Hope to see you again."

With that Brock left.

I think I'm in love!

Three Days Later

Brock's POV

I was walking to the academy with Misty.

"Today's the day", she pointed out. "Are you nervous?"

"Not at all", I replied. "We've got this Misty!"

Suddenly...the girl I met on Friday walked up to me.

"Hello Brock", she greeted. "Do you remember me?"

"You're Liz right", I asked.

"You remembered", Liz said happily before she held out a chocolate bar. "I hope you like chocolate."

"I love chocolate", I replied before I took said treat. "Thanks."

HotXbun: Sorry it was short and there were no 'Follow Your Heart Extras.' But this will become important. Trust me.

Challenge: Tell me how you think Liz will play a part in the story.

My Answer: You'll have to wait and see.


	76. Chapter 76 House Arrest

HotXbun: Fiona will be doing something she shouldn't in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Finn and Fiona.

Chapter 76 House Arrest **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take) House arrest?!]**

Fiona's POV

I was walking through the streets...when I saw something I didn't want to see.

The police were taking my car away!

And I was living in that car!

The money situation had gotten so bad that I had to sell my apartment to get some money!

I ran up to the police.

"What are you doing to my car", I asked.

"Oh", the police officer said. "So you're Fiona Ritchi? I'm afraid you're gonna have to come with me."

"What", I said as the police officer grabbed my forearm. "Why?"

"You no longer have proper ownership of this car", the police officer revealed. "And you did not turn it in when you were supposed to!"

"Dang it!"

One Hour Later

I ended up getting put under house arrest!

But because I didn't have a house...I lied that Delia's house was mine. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take again) What?!]**

A police officer finished putting an ankle bracelet around my, well, ankle. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Duh.]**

"Okay", he said. "Until further notice, you are not allowed to leave this house. If you do, you will be put in jail. Understand?"

"Yes officer", I replied.

"Good", the officer said before tipping his hat. "Good day."

With that the officer left.

I quickly looked around before dashing to the kitchen.

I took some food and run into the attic.

This is where I would be living until further notice.

HotXbun: Yikes! This fan fiction just became a crime drama!

Sorry it was so short, but it was important!

Challenge: Tell me what you think Fiona will do now.

My Answer: I don't know and I'm the one writing this story!


	77. Chapter 77 Duets

HotXbun: Here it is! The duets!

audreyradio: No actually.

Chapter 77 Duets

Gary's POV

Belle and I were watching Ash in the Pokémon Cafe.

Bri walked up to him.

"Hey Ash", she greeted. "Ready to order?"

"Yeah", Ash replied. "What kid of smoothies do you have?"

"Well", Bri started. "There's vanilla, cherry, but the one everybody loves is strawberry."

"As much as I would love to get strawberry, I can't", Ash revealed. "Allergies. Can you get me two vanilla smoothies instead?"

"Two vanilla smoothies coming right up", Bri said before leaving.

"Did you hear that", I asked. "Ash is allergic to strawberries." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

"Please don't tell me you're going to use that to get him to not perform today", Belle asked. "That's dangerous Gary!"

"I must do whatever it takes to get back on top!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Okay! This is going to far Gary!]**

One Hour Later

Everybody was doing some last minute rehearsing in the coordinator's classroom.

"Very good guys", Ella said when everybody was done. "I think you guys are ready for your performances. But before you guys go I wanted to say a few things."

While Ella was talking I looked at Belle.

"Now", I whispered.

With that Belle walked up to Ash.

"Excuse me Ash", she asked. "Can I borrow a pen? I lost mine."

"Sure", Ash replied.

Well Ash was distracted, I crawled up to Ash's drink...and poured strawberry juice in it! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Gary!]**

I quickly crawled away as Ash gave Belle a pen.

"Here you go", he said.

"Thanks Ash", Belle said before she walked back to me.

"Okay then", Ella said. "You guys get into costume and I'll meet you at the Pokémon Café."

With that everybody got up.

"Hey Sky", Ash started. "Do you want my orange juice? I don't want it anymore."

"Sure", Sky replied.

With that Sky drank the juice...and then...she started coughing violently!

"Sky", Ella said in concern as she ran up to Sky. "What's going on Sky?!"

"It looks like she's having an allergic reaction", Cora replied as she ran up to her sister. "Ash, is there strawberry juice in that drink?!"

"No, it's orange juice", Ash replied.

"Well there must be some trace of strawberry juice in there", Cora stated. "We'd better get her to the hospital!"

With that everybody but Belle and I left the classroom.

"It looks like Sky's the one allergic to strawberries", the latter pointed out.

"I remember now", I said. "Sky's allergic to strawberries!"

"How did you forget that", Belle asked angrily.

"We broke up over five months ago", I defended.

"Whatever", Belle said before leaving.

One Hour Later

Ash's POV

Everybody was at the Pokémon Café.

Except Sky. She was fine but wouldn't be able to perform.

That meant I wouldn't be able to perform. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Looks like you got your wish Gary.]**

Ella walked onto the stage.

"Welcome everybody", she said getting everybody to cheer. "First things first. I would like to thank the Pokémon Café for allowing us to use this space for our assignment. Here's how it's going to go. You will be seeing three pairs do coordinator duets. But before that, please welcome the owner of this restaurant, Dabrina Rose!"

With that everybody cheered again as Bri walked onto the stage.

"Hello everybody", she greeted. "I am very honoured to be able to host such a great event. Well then, let's get started with our first couple, Misty Mizu and Brock Iwa!"

With that everybody cheered as Brock and Misty walked onto the stage.

Both of them were wearing white, long sleeved shirts; black jeans; black combat boots; black, fingerless, leather gloves and black, leather chest plates.

Misty's hair was straight and tied into a ponytail.

With that Misty and Brock smiled at each other before nodding.

"Let's go Gyarados", the former yelled as said Pokémon appeared on stage!

"You too Steelix", Brock yelled as said Pokémon appeared.

With that Gyarados and Steelix did an in sinc dance!

When the performance ended...everybody broke out into loud applause! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yes!]**

"Well done Brock and Misty", Ella said as she walked up to them.

"Thank you Ella", Brock and Misty said in union.

With that they put their Pokémon away and walked off stage.

"Okay", Ella said. "Up next is Gary Oak and Dawn Daiyamando!"

With that everybody (especially Belle) started cheering as Gary and Dawn walked onto the stage.

Gary was wearing an olive green, long sleeved, button up jacket with burgundy shoulder pads that was buttoned up; olive green dress pants; black dress shoes, white, wrist length gloves and an olive green military hat.

Dawn was wearing a knee length, long sleeved button up dress with burgundy shoulder pads that was buttoned up; black, knee length boots and white, wrist length gloves.

Her hair was straight and tied into a ponytail and she was wearing an olive green military hat.

"Let's go Momoswine", Dawn yelled as said Pokémon appeared.

"You too Blastoise", Gary yelled as said Pokémon appeared.

With that Gary and Dawn started their performance.

While they did this...May and I kept on starting at each other.

Suddenly...Drew pulled me away. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Huh?]**

"Drew", I asked in shock. "What are you doing?"

Drew just crossed his arms.

"What's going between you and May?"

This made me look at Drew in shock.

I then sighed in defeat.

"On Thursday...I told May how I felt."

Upon hearing this...Drew looked at me in shock.

"Wait", he started. "Really?"

"Really", I replied.

With that...Drew started grinning from ear to ear!

He then tackled me in a bone crushing hug!

"I'm so happy for you", he stated.

"Wait", I asked in shock. "You are?"

"Of course I am", Drew replied. "I want you and May to be happy." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Be still my heart!]**

This made me smile.

"And you know what", Drew started. "I'm about to make you and May even more happier." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Huh?]**

Before I could ask Drew what he meant...Bri walked up to us.

"You ready to go bro", she asked. "Hey, that rhymed." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: It did!]**

"Actually", Drew started before clutching his stomach. "I don't feel so good."

"You don't", Bri asked in concern.

"No", Drew replied. "I don't think I'll be able to perform. But Ash knows my routine! He should take my place!"

"You sure", Bri asked.

"I'm sure", Drew replied.

"Okay then", Bri said before looking at May. "May! Get over here!"

With that May did as told.

"What's up", she asked.

"Drew's not feeling well", Bri revealed. "So Ash will be performing with you instead."

"What", May asked before looking at Drew in concern. "You okay Drew?"

"I'm fine", Drew replied. "It's just an upset stomach. Go and get dressed! You'll be late!"

Ten Minutes Later

Bri was on stage.

"Okay", she said. "Our last couple of the day is Ash Ketchum and May Flower!"

With that everybody cheered as May and I walked onto the stage.

I was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned; black dress pants; black loafers and a black tie.

May was wearing a white, long sleeved, knee length dress with sheer sleeves; sheer, white, knee length socks and white, knee length, zip up ankle boots.

Her hair was straight and loose and she was wearing a white alice band.

She was wearing white eyeshadow; white blush and white lipgloss.

Her nails were painted white.

With that May and I started our routine.

While we did...I into a fantasy.

 _Fantasy._

 _May and I were on a date together._ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Aw!]**

 _Ash was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt; black jeans; baby blue sneakers with white soles; a baby blue, long sleeved leather jacket; a red cap with a white Pokéball on it and the bandana's May gave me._

 _May was wearing a white, strapless, knee length skater dress with sunflowers on it; black combat boots; a black, long sleeved leather jacket and black, leather, fingerless gloves._

 _Her hair was straight and loose and she was wearing a black bandana with white flowers around her head._

 _She was wearing white eyeshadow with black eyeshadow over it; black mascara; light pink blush and light pink lipgloss._

 _May and I first chased each other around a building._

 _Then we went to hang out by a dock._

 _And finally...we went on a boat ride._

 _End of Fantasy_

May and I finished our routine...and everybody broke out into a standing ovation! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Awesome!]**

Bri and Ella walked onto the stage.

"Okay", the latter started. "Can all the other couples please join us on stage!"

With that all the other couples walked onto the stage.

"Well then", Ella started. "You all did very well! And you have all passed!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yes!]**

Ten Minutes Later

May and I were sitting on the stage and talking.

"So Drew was just pretending", May asked in shock.

"Yeah", I replied.

This made May smile.

"He really is a good friend", she stated.

"Yeah", I said.

Drew suddenly walked up to us.

"That was amazing guys", he stated.

May didn't say anything. She just got up and tackled Drew in a hug!

"Wow", he said in shock. "What's this all about?"

"You are the best friend in the history of best friends", May stated.

"What do you mean", Drew asked as May broke the hug.

"Ash told me that you pretended to be sick we could perform together", May revealed. "You're welcome Drew."

"Anything for friends." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: My heart is at it again!]**

That Night

I was laying in bed when my phone rang.

I looked at the caller ID...and saw that it was May!

I answered.

"Hey", I greeted.

"Hey", May greeted. "I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight May", I said.

"Goodnight Ash." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: My heart is going to day if this keeps up!]**

With that I ended the call and smiled.

Then realised that I hadn't checked up on Sky!

I climbed out of bed and into her room.

She was in her bed.

"Hey", I said as he sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"Better", Sky replied. "How did the duets go?"

"Great", I replied.

"I'm sorry you couldn't perform because of me", Sky apologised.

"Don't say that Sky", I commanded. "You had an allergic reaction! Besides, I did end performing."

"What", Sky asked as she got up. "With who?"

"May", I replied. "Drew got sick so I performed with her."

Sky seemed to get angry all of the sudden.

"Are you okay", I asked in concern.

"Yeah", Sky replied. "Just tired."

"Well", I said as he got up. "I'll let you rest. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

HotXbun: And that was the duets!

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen next.

My Answer: Ash and May's relationship will keep growing from here.


	78. Chapter 78 Midterm Show

HotXbun: Big things are going to be happening at the academy in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Sophie, Will, Ashton, Ella and Oliver.

Lover of Pokémon: Yes indeed.

Chapter 78 Midterm Show **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Midterm show?]**

Sophie's POV

The Next Day

I was in the teacher's lounge with all the other teachers.

"I have good news", I revealed. "Will is returning to Pallet Town tomorrow! And he's bringing a gym leader from Lumiose City!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Awesome!]**

"Wow", Ella said in awe.

"That's amazing", Ashton stated.

"That's why Will is so great", Oliver stated.

"Indeed", I agreed. "And I was thinking. Since Will is coming back, maybe it's time to work on the midterm show." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Midterm show?]**

"The midterm show", Ashton asked in confusion. "But the school year just started last week."

"I know", I said. "But I was thinking. Instead of having a show just here at school, how about we go bigger?" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Bigger?]**

"Bigger", Oliver asked in confusion. "Bigger how?"

"Bigger as in we hold it in a proper theater. Bigger as in we let the public buy tickets." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Interesting.]**

"And do you really think you can pull this off Miss Yūijin", Oliver asked.

"Only one way to find out."

One Hour Later

All the teachers were waiting outside the academy for Will.

And then...there he was!

"Will", I yelled before I ran up and hugged said person.

"Sophie", Will said happily. "It is so good to see you!"

Ashton then ran up and hugged Will as well.

"Welcome back!"

Ella jumped onto us as well...and we all fell to the ground!

We all burst out laughing.

Ella then looked up at Oliver.

"Come on Oliver", she said. "Join the fun!"

"No thank you", Oliver said as we got up. "Welcome back Will."

"Thank you Oliver", Will said. "Now please gather all the students."

Ten Minutes Later

Everybody was in the meeting room.

"Now", I started. "Before I begin, let's welcome back the founder of the Pokémon Academy, William Sutātā!"

With that everybody cheered as William walked onto the stage.

"Thank you everyone", he said. "But it's not me you should be cheering for. I am very pleased to introduce a gym leader all the way from Lumiose City, Clemont Èlectrique!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take) Clemont?!]**

Everybody cheered as a teenage boy walked onto the stage with a little girl.

Clemont was wearing a white, short sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; light brown dress pants; black loafers; a baby blue sweater vest and glasses with a thin, gold frame and large, round, clear lenses.

The little girl was wearing a brown, knee length dress; light brown, boots and a royal blue, long sleeved, denim jacket.

Her hair was tied into a braid and she had a yellow shoulder bag with a a Dedenne in it.

"It's very nice to meet you all", Clemont said before gesturing to the little girl. "This is my sister Bonnie."

One Hour Later

All the teacher's were in the teacher's lounge.

"I was thinking Will", Sophie started. "I was thinking we could throw our midterm show in an actual theater, and sell tickets to the public."

"That's a Wonder idea Sophie", Will stated.

"Don't you think it's a bit too ambitious", Oliver asked. "We've never thrown such a big show before."

"All the more reason to start now."

HotXbun: Looks like Sophie has big plans for the midterm show.

Challenge: Tell me if you think the midterm show will work out.

My Answer:


	79. Chapter 79 Love Sick

HotXbun: I hope your hearts are strong 'cause this chapter is filled with romance!

fatty635: Yep!

Lover of Pokémon: Me too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own an OC that is introduced at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 79 Love Sick

Ash's POV

The Next Day

I woke up feeling like Krabby!

I heard my door open.

"Ash honey", I heard my mom say. "It's time to get ready for school."

"I don't feel good mom", I revealed.

With that I felt my mom get onto my bed and put her hand on my forehead.

"You're burning up", she revealed. "What's making you feel bad honey?"

"My stomach feels like Krabby and my brain feels like it's pounding on my skull", I revealed. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: That is not good.]**

"Well then", my mom started. "You're not going to school today."

Two Hours Later

May's POV

Everybody was in the coordinator's classroom.

Everyone but Ash, who wasn't in class.

"Okay guys", Ella said. "Sophie has chosen a theme for the midterm show. The theme will be...an impossible love." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Interesting.]**

"Are we doing Romeo and Juliet", Dawn asked. "Cause that play describes impossible love perfectly."

"Not sure", Ella said. "Guess we'll have to wait and see. Anyway, class is done so you guys can leave now."

With that everybody got up.

"Hey Drew", I started. "Do you know where Ash is?"

"He's sick", Sky revealed. "His mom kept him at home today."

Ten Minutes Later

I knocked on Ash's door...and he opened.

"May", he said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were sick", I revealed before holding up a food container. "So I brought over some of my mom's chicken soup."

"You're a lifesaver May", Ash stated before grabbing the food container. "Come in."

With that I did as told.

"How are you feeling", I asked.

"Much better actually", Ash revealed. "I think it was one of those flus that only lasts for a few hours..."

"...but in those few hours you feel like Krabby", I finished. "I've felt that way before. I think everybody's felt that way before at least once."

"That's true", Ash agreed.

"Anyway", I said changing the subject. "Since you're feeling a bit better, how about you and I do something?"

"Like what", Ash asked.

With that I thought for a moment.

"How about we go bike riding", I asked.

"Sure", Ash replied. "But don't you have to get back to school."

"If you have to miss a day of school then I will too." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Awww!]**

Max's POV

I was waiting outside the Pokémon Academy.

"Hey Max", Drew greeted as he sat down next to me. "What are you doing here?"

"May accidentally took one of my notebooks", I revealed. "Where is she?"

"She went to go see one of our friends", Drew revealed. "He was sick, and she hasn't come back yet."

"Great", I said sarcastically. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

Drew just chuckled at this.

"Come on dude", he said as he put his arm around my shoulder. "You can hang out with me until she gets back."

With that we started walking.

But I stopped...because I saw a girl. A very pretty girl. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Ooo!]**

"Who's that", I asked.

"That's Bonnie Èlectrique", Drew revealed. "Her brother's a gym leader from Lumiose City. He's visiting the academy. Anyway, you wait right here. I need to go and get something."

With that Drew walked into the building.

I took a deep breath before walking up to Bonnie.

"Um", I started. "Bonjour. Je m'appelle Max Flower." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: He said 'Hello. My name is Max Flower.']**

"Bonjour", Bonnie greeted. "Je m'appelle Bonnie Èlectrique. Tu parle français?" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Bonnie said 'Hello. My name is Bonnie. You speak French?']**

"Oui", I replied. "J'aime étudier des langues différentes." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Max said 'Yes. I like to study different languages.']**

"Parlez vous Anglais", Bonnie asked. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Bonnie said 'Do you speak English?']**

"Yes", I replied. "I speak English. You?"

"I speak English", Bonnie replied. "I have to go now, but it was nice meeting you."

With that Bonnie left...and I smiled.

Ash's POV

May and I were having smoothies at the Pokémon Café.

"That was fun", she stated.

I then took a deep breath.

 _It's now or never Ash._ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: What is he doing?]**

"May", I started. "I was wondering. Would you...go on a date with me?" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (Mouth hangs open.)]**

Upon hearing this...May looked at me in shock.

"You want to go on a date...with me?"

"Is that okay?"

"It's...great." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yes!]**

I smiled from ear to ear.

"Great", I said.

Suddenly...May's smile disappeared.

"Oh no", she said.

"What", I asked in worry. "What is it?"

"I think I left my phone at school", May revealed before she got up. "I have to go and get it."

"I'll go with you."

Ten Minutes Later

May and I walked into the Pokémon Academy.

And when we did...we saw Max.

And he was holding...flowers? **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Flowers?]**

"Max", May said as she walked up to said person. "What are you doing here?"

"You accidentally took one of my notebooks", Max revealed. "And when I came looking for you you weren't here!"

"Sorry Max", May apologized. "I went to go see Ash. He was sick."

"It's okay", Max said. "I ended up meeting someone?"

"Who", May asked.

Max was about to answer...but stopped when he saw the gym leader's sister Bonnie.

"Her", Max replied before he walked up to her and held up the flowers. "These are for you Bonnie."

"For me", Bonnie asked. "Thank you so much Max!"

With that May and I smiled at each other before walking into the coordinator's classroom.

"It looks like your brother has his first crush", I stated.

"Maybe we can all go on a double date", May said jokingly. "I'm gonna look for my phone. Be right back."

With that May left.

And as soon as she did...Sky walked up to me.

"Ash", she started. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean", I asked.

"What are you doing with May", Sky asked. "You said you were going to forget her. What happened?"

"I wanted to forget her because I didn't want to upset Drew", I reminded Sky. "But Drew is okay with us being together, so there's no need to forget May anymore."

"And what about us."

"Us", I asked in shock. "There is no 'us' Sky. I made that clear." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Ooo! Friend zoned!]**

Before Sky could say anything else...May walked into the room.

"Found it", she said before looking at Sky. "Hey Sky."

Sky just turned around and left.

"What was that all about", May asked.

"Nothing", I lied. "Come on. I'll walk you home."

With that May and I walked outside...where we saw Max.

"You ready to go home buddy", May asked.

"In a moment", Max replied. "I want to give Bonnie this letter I wrote."

"You wrote a love letter too", I asked. "Like brother like sister." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yep.]**

"Huh", Max asked in confusion.

"I'll tell you later", May stated. "Anyway, I'll take you to Bonnie. You stay here Ash."

With that May left with Max.

I saw Dawn and walked up to her.

"Dawn", I started. "I need your help."

"What's up", Dawn asked.

"I asked May on a date."

Upon hearing this...Dawn squealed.

"You asked May on a date", she asked happily. "That's great!"

"I need you tell me what May likes", I revealed. "That way I can plan the perfect date."

"Got it", Dawn said. "Call me later about it."

With that Dawn left just as May and Max walked up to me.

"Ready to go", she asked.

"Let's go."

Ashton's POV

I was walking around...when I heard someone say this.

"Ashton."

I turned around...and gasped.

"Dad?" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take) Dad?!]**

True as day...my dad was standing right in front of me!

He had short, white hair styled into a bridge; brown eyes and pale, wrinkly skin.

He was wearing a blood red, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; black dress pants and black loafers.

With that I ran up and hugged him.

"Dad", I said happily. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you as well", my dad stated before breaking the hug. "How are you my son?"

"I'm great", I replied. "And how are you?"

"Wonderful", my dad replied. "But I must know, have you told Delia and Ash the truth yet?"

My dad knew about me being Ash's tutor.

"No", I replied.

"You really should tell them son", my dad stated. "Before Deila marries Finn."

"I know."

HotXbun: (groans) Ashton is really starting to annoy me!

Challenge: Tell me how much Ashton is annoying you.

My Answer: I want to use a flamethrower on him! lucienhalf58 will get that joke.


	80. Chapter 80 Ashton's Ghost?

HotXbun: Eighty chapters! A woo woo!

Finn is going to believe that super natural stuff is going on in this chapter. Just read to find out.

lucienhalf58: Good to hear from you again!

audreyradio: I wanna nuke him too!

Challenge 80 Ashton's Ghost?! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take) Ashton's ghost?!]**

Third Person POV

When no one was looking, Fiona (who was still living in the attic) snuck into the bathroom.

Her clothes were dirty so she was wearing one of Ashton's hoodies.

Just as she walked into the bathroom, Finn walked into the hall arguing with Cillian.

"They is not enough room in Delia's bedroom for all the wedding gifts we're going to get", the former stated. "Why can't we just put some of the stuff in the attic?"

"Miss Delia made it specially clear that the attic is for Mr Ashton's stuff only", Cilian revealed. "That way Ash can easily find any of his father's things."

"Can't Ash just move all that stuff to his dad's room", Finn asked.

"You'll have to talk to him about that", Cillian replied before leaving.

Finn then groaned.

"Ashton", he said in annoyance. "You ran off as soon as you found out Delia was pregnant! Why does this family care about you so much!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Hey!]**

Ashton then turned around...and saw Fiona in Ashton's hoodie walking into the attic! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

"Ashton?"

And then...he fainted.

Ten Minutes Later

Cilian and Serena found Finn laying on the floor.

They were currently in the kitchen with him.

"Here", Cilian said as he passed Finn a glass of water. "Now tell us again what happened."

"I saw somebody wearing Ashton's clothes", Finn revealed. "I think...it was Ashton's ghost." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (Slaps forehead.)]**

"Ashton's...ghost", Cilian said.

"I know it sounds crazy but it's true", Finn stated. "He's probably here because I wanted to move his stuff out of the attic! I'm so sorry Ashton! I won't move the stuff! I promise!"

Ten Minutes Later

Fiona was in the attic when she heard somebody come in!

She quickly put a lampshade over her face.

Cilian came in and walked up the stairs and into the attic.

"A ghost", he said. "Of Mr Ashton? Poor Mr Finn. It must be the stress from all the wedding planning."

Then...Fiona sneezed!

"Bless you", Cilian said.

After realizing what had happened, Cilian turned around...and saw Fiona with the lampshade on her head!

And then...he fainted.

Ten Minutes Later

Cilian was in the kitchen with Serena and Finn.

"I thought you were going crazy Mr Finn", the former admitted. "But I too saw what might be Mr Ashton's ghost in the attic!"

"You too Cilian", Serena asked.

"Look", Cilian started. "All I know is that I definitely saw somebody in the attic wearing Mr Ashton's clothes."

"Alright", Serena said. "Enough of this. I'm going to go to the attic and see what's going on."

Ten Minutes Later

Serena walked into the living room.

"Serena", Cilian said before running up to said person. "Did you find anything?"

"There was nothing up there", Serena replied. "I don't know what's going on with you guys but it needs to stop!"

With that Serena stormed off and Cilian looked at Finn.

"I don't care what Serena says", Finn revealed. "I know what I saw!"

"So what do we do", Cilian asked.

"We have no choice", Finn stated. "We have to move out of these house!"

HotXbun: (does spit take) Move out of the house?! That is not good!

Challenge: Tell me what you think Finn is going to do.

My Answer: He's going to try and get everybody out of the house!


	81. Chapter 81 True Colours

HotXbun: We're gonna get to see Liz's true colours in this chapter. (hence the name of it).

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Liz, Dolly and Brick.

Chapter 81 True Colours **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This chapter was originally called 'Mine and Mine Only.]**

Brock's POV

I was in the meeting room when Liz walked up to me.

"Hi Brock", she greeted.

"Hey Liz", I greeted.

"I made this for you", Liz revealed before holding up a sweater.

"Wow", I said before taking the sweater. "Thanks Liz."

"Try it on", Liz commanded. "Now!"

With that I did as told.

"It looks wonderful", Liz stated.

"Yeah", I said. "Thanks Liz."

With that Liz smiled at me before leaving.

Brick then walked up to me.

"Good news bro", he said. "It took five months, but I was finally able to convince my sister to give you another chance!"

"Wait", I said in shock. "Really?"

"Really", Brick replied. "She's coming over to see you in one hour. So be ready by then."

"Okay", I said. "I will."

With that Brick left.

Then...Liz ran back into the room.

"Did you forget something", I asked.

"Yes", Liz replied. "I forgot that I wanted to take a picture with you in your new sweater. May I?"

"Of course", I replied before Liz and I took a selfie.

One Hour Later

I was still in the meeting room.

And then...there she was. My beautiful Dolly.

I smiled before walking up to her.

"Dolly", I greeted. "It's so good to see you again."

"Oh really", Dolly asked.

"Really", I replied. "Want to grab a bite to eat?"

And then...Dolly splashed me with water! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

"I can't believe you Brock", Dolly yelled. "Going after me when you're already dating someone else?!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take) Double what?!]**

"What are you talking about", I asked in confusion.

With that Dolly showed me her phone...and my jaw dropped.

It was picture Liz and I took together!

"What", I said in shock. "Where did you get this?"

"Your girlfriend sent it to me", Dolly replied.

"Liz's not my..."

"I don't wanna hear it!"

With that Dolly stormed out and I stood there is disbelief.

 _Did Liz purposely send Dolly that picture to make her think we were dating._

The Next Day

I was sitting on some steps in town waiting for Dolly.

I told Brick what happened, and he said he was going to bring Dolly here so we could talk.

Suddenly...somebody covered my eyes.

"Dolly", I said as I took her hands off my eyes. "Thank goo...Liz?" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

"Hi Brock", Liz greeted.

"What are you doing here", I asked.

"I wanted to see you", Liz replied.

"Can you please go", I asked.

"Aww", Liz said. "Don't you want to see me?"

Before I could say anything...Liz kissed my cheek!

And then...I heard a gasp.

I turned around...and saw Dolly!

"I knew it", she yelled before running off.

My only chance to get Dolly back...and it was gone...because of Liz.

This made me angry. Very angry. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Uh oh.]**

I glared at Liz.

"What on earth is your problem", I asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", Liz lied.

"Liar", I yelled. "You purposely sent Dolly that photo so she would think that you are I were dating!"

"Well", Liz started. "Aren't we?"

"No", I yelled. "We never were and never will be!"

"But..."

"No buts", I yelled. "I liked you Dolly. I really did. If you hadn't been so manipulative then maybe I would've gone out with you, but that's all over now! Goodbye!"

With that I left Liz...and thankfully...never saw her again.

HotXbun: Well, that's the last we'll be seeing of Liz.

Challenge: Tell me what you think of Liz.

My Answer: I didn't like her! She was a total yandere!


	82. Chapter 82 Haunting

HotXbun: Fiona is going to use the 'ghost' thing to her advantage in this chapter.

If you've looked at my profile, you'll know that I'm looking for category ideas for my HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards! If you have any ideas, please feel free to leave them in a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Finn, Fiona, Ashton and Serena.

Chapter 82 Haunting

Third Person POV

Finn walked into Deila's office.

"Delia", he started. "Can we talk?"

"Sure thing", Delia replied. "What's up?"

"I was thinking", Finn started. "Maybe after we get married...we should all move to a new house." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Oh no.]**

"Move to a new house", Delia said in shock. "Why?"

"Well", Finn started. "Marriages symbolise new beginnings. A new chapter in the couple's life. Maybe we should start our new beginning in a new house."

"You do have a point there", Delia stated. "But there's so many people living in this house, I wouldn't want to move everybody when it isn't necessary."

"It doesn't have to be everybody", Finn said. "Maybe just me, you and Ash."

Delia thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe", she said. "We should talk about it with Ash." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Double oh no.]**

One Hour Later

Cilian, Serena and Finn all walked into the attic.

Cilian was holding a stick of garlic, and Finn was ringing a triangle. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (slaps forehead.)]**

"Really guys", Serena asked.

She then heard something and walked up to it.

"Ahah", she yelled before pulling up somebody by their top.

It was Fiona!

"It wasn't a ghost", Serena said. "It was a Fiona!"

"Are you wearing Ms Deila's clothes", Cilian asked when he noticed what Fiona was wearing.

"No", Fiona lied sheepishly.

"Unbelievable", Cilian said. "I can't believe for a moment I actually believed in ghosts!"

"Let's get out of here", Serena said before leaving with Cilian.

Finn glared at his sister. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Uh oh.]**

"Okay", he started. "What's going on?"

With that Fiona signed in defeat.

"Fine", she said. "You know how I was living in my car?"

Finn nodded.

"Well", Fiona started. "The car got taken away, so I've been living in the attic for the last two days."

"Fiona", Finn yelled. "Do you know what you've done? You got me on Cilian's bad side! You're gonna pay for this! I'm gonna make sure everybody leaves this house!"

"You can't do that", Fiona yelled. "Where will I go?"

"On the street", Finn yelled before leaving.

"You are not getting away with this."

One Hour Later

Finn was in the kitchen.

He saw something...and gasped.

He saw Fiona dressed in Ashton's clothes!

He thought it was Ashton's ghost.

"Ashton", he said in shock.

"Yes", Fiona lied. "It's me."

"What are you doing here", Finn asked.

"You are trying to get everybody to leave this house", Fiona pointed out. "I will not allow that! This house means to much to me!"

"I am so sorry Ashton", Finn apologised. "I'll do anything you want! I promise!"

"I want you to change your ways", Fiona replied. "Be nicer to people, and do not leave this house!"

"Yes sir", Finn said.

"Good", Fiona said. "Now close your eyes, and when you open them, I'll be gone!"

With that Finn did as told and Fiona quickly ran away.

HotXbun: Looks like Fiona is using this situation to her at advantage.

Challenge: Tell me what you think about what Fiona is doing.

My Answer: It's not right!

PS: Don't forget to send in category ideas!


	83. Chapter 83 The Date

HotXbun: Here is the moment we have all been waiting for! The date!

Guest: Ash's father is named Ashton.

Lover of Pokémon: It's Finn.

If you've looked at my profile, you'll know that I'm look for category ideas for my HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards! If you have any ideas, please feel free to leave them in a review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta, Avatar The Last Airbender or Girl Meets World.

Chapter 83 The Date

Ash's POV

That Night

I was wearing...the same outfit I was wearing in the fantasy I had when May and I were doing our duet. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Read Chapter 77 to see what Ash is talking about.]**

My mom saw me...and gasped.

"That is..."

"...the outfit dad wore on your guys' first date", I finished. "I found a picture in his journal."

With that my mom smiled at me before giving me a hug.

"Your dad would be so proud of you." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: The date hasn't even started yet and I'm already getting the feels!]**

Ten Minutes Later

I was standing in front of May's house.

"Okay Ash", I said to myself. "You can do this."

With that I ran the doorbell.

May opened the door...and my jaw dropped.

She was wearing...the exact same outfit she was wearing in the fantasy I had. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Would you look at that.]**

"Wow", I said in awe. "You look wow." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: That's a line from Girl Meets World by the way.]**

This made May blush.

"Thanks", she said. "You look pretty wow yourself."

This made me blush.

With that May stepped outside and closed the door.

"So", she started. "Where are we going?"

"That", I started before untying one of May's bandanas. "Is a secret. Can you turn around for me please."

With that May did as told...and I tied her bandana around her eyes. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Interesting.]**

"Did you just blindfold me with one of your own bandanas", May asked.

"Yep", I replied.

I then picked May up bridal style causing her to squeal.

"What are you doing", she asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Ten Minutes Later

May's POV

Ash put me down on the ground.

"Okay", he said. "You can open your eyes now."

With that I did as told...and gasped.

Standing in front of me was...a horse drawn carriage! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take) Horse drawn carriage?!]**

I put my hand in front of my mouth in shock.

"How...how did you do this", I asked.

"Let's just say that I had to agree to work at my mother's restaurant for the next month in order to pay her back for doing this."

"Look on the bright side", I started. "You and I will get to work together."

"That is a very bright side", Ash stated before putting his arm around my shoulders and kissing my forehead. "Let's go."

One Hour Later

The carriage ride was amazing!

Ash was now walking me home.

"Did you have a good time May", Ash asked.

"I did", I replied before leaning my head into Ash's shoulder. "Thank you Ash."

With that we got to my house and I kissed Ash's cheek.

"Goodnight Ash."

"Goodnight May."

HotXbun: (crying) That was so beautiful!

Challenge: Tell me if you like the date.

My Answer: I loved it!

PS: Don't forget to send in category ideas!


	84. Chapter 84 Let Me Stay

HotXbun: Fiona is going to put the second part of her plan into action in this chapter.

lucienhalf58: Thank you so much for the review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Finn and Fiona.

Chapter 84 Let Me Stay **[Follow Your Heart Extra: That sounds interesting.]**

Fiona's POV

The Next Day

I smirked as I watched Finn do a bunch of housework.

Phase one of my plan had worked. It was now time for phase two. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: What's phase two?]**

I got up and walked up to Finn.

"What are you doing", I asked.

"I'm just cleaning", Finn replied.

"Why", I asked.

"Because I want to help out Cilian and his brothers", Finn replied.

"Why", I asked.

"Because I want to be a better person."

"Why?"

"Would you just shut up", Finn snapped.

"That's not very nice Finn", I pointed out. "If you're trying to be a better person, you should be nicer to me. I am your sister after all."

With this Finn sighed in defeat.

"You're right", he stated. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay", I stated. "You know, if you really want to be nice to me, I have a favour to ask you." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: What is she planning?]**

"Of course", Finn stated. "What do you need?"

"I want you to ask Delia if I can live here in the house." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

Finn looked at me in shock.

"You want me to ask Delia if you can live here", he asked. "Why?"

"I need a place to stay", I reminded Finn. "Remember, you're trying to be a better person, and helping out your sister would make you a better person."

Finn growled at me.

"Fine!"

Ten Minutes Later

I watched as Finn walked up to Delia.

"My love", he started. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course", Delia replied. "What is it?"

"There was a fire in Fiona's apartment!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Lies!]**

"Is she okay", Delia asked in concern.

"She's fine", Finn replied. "But she needs a place to stay. Can she stay here?"

"Of course."

This made me smirk.

My plan worked like a charm.

HotXbun: Looks like Fiona's plan worked.

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen next.

My Answer: Fiona is going to use this situation to her advantage.

PS: Don't forget to send in category ideas for the 2018 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards!


	85. Chapter 85 Preparing For The Show

HotXbun: This chapter is going to cover multiple days and show everybody preparing for the midterm show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta, Avatar The Last Airbender or Romeo and Juliet. But I do own Sophie, Will and Ella.

Chapter 85 Preparing For The Show

Sophie's POV

The Next Day

I gathered all the students in the meeting room.

"Okay everybody", I started. "As you all know, the theme of the midterm show is an impossible love. But we still don't actually have a story for it. So I was thinking we could all come together and think of one." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Awesome!]**

"Really", Misty asked excitedly.

"Really", I replied. "What do you guys got?"

"Can we do our own version of Romeo and Juliet", Dawn asked excitedly.

"Tons of people have done Romeo and Juliet Dawn", Sky pointed out. "We should do something more original." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: She has a point Dawn!]**

"I've got one", Gary started. "Why don't we do a guy who works at a toll booth, and everyday a cute girl comes by it."

"Good", Cora stated. "But wouldn't a toll booth be a bit too small?"

"How about a shop window", Ash suggested. "The main character can be a mannequin, and he or she can be in love with somebody who passes the shop everyday."

"How about somebody who likes to do Pokémon battles in front of the shop", Brock suggested.

"Yeah", Iris said. "The mannequin is in love with the trainer, but can't be with them because they're a mannequin!"

Everybody seemed to like this idea.

"Well", I started. "It looks like we've found a story for our show." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yes!]**

Ten Minutes Later

I was in the teacher's lounge with Will.

I just finished telling him the idea the kids came up with.

"That's a wonderful idea", he stated. "The kids really are creative."

"Yeah", I agreed before passing Will a piece of paper. "Anyway, here's a budget for the show."

"Oh my", Will said when he saw it. "I'm not sure if we have this kind of amount of many Sophie."

"Please give this a shot", I pleaded. "I'm sure we can get the money we need."

"If you say so."

Three days Later

Everybody was in the meeting room.

"Let me tell you a story", Will started. "About a mannequin. She wishes to see the outside world, but can only see it through the store window she lives in."

"Then one day, she sees a boy who comes to have Pokémon battles in the street in front of the store window", Ella added.

"She falls in love with him, and tries to be with him", I added.

"And that is the story of our midterm show", Will concluded.

Everybody then clapped.

"Okay then", I started. "Does anybody have any questions?"

"I have one", May asked with her hand up. "Do you know where the show will be held yet?"

"Not yet", I replied. "We're still trying to find funding."

One Hour Later

I was talking with Will in my office.

"I've reduced the costs as much possible", I revealed. "We still don't have enough money." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Great (note sarcasm).]**

"Yes", Will agreed. "This is just such a large budget."

"Maybe we can hold a fundraiser to get money", I pointed out.

"That's a good idea", Will stated. "But do you think we'll be able to do it?"

"Look Will", I started. "I understand why you're sceptical about this, but I'm sure we can rise the money!"

"I love how passionate you are about this Sophie", Will stated. "That is why...I will do whatever I can to get the money!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yes!]**

The Next Day

Everybody was in the meeting room.

"Alright everybody", I started. "I wanted to let you guys know that on Friday will be auditions for the show!"

"You guys have to recreate a scene from any piece of fiction you'd like", Will added. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Awesome!]**

"And one more thing", I added. "We need to come up with funds for the show, so if anyone has any ideas, please let me know."

The Next Day

Drew's POV

Brock and I were having lunch at my sister's restaurant.

"I had an idea", he revealed. "Maybe we can ask your sister if we can have a fundraiser here?"

"That's a great idea Brock", I praised.

Just then my sister passed our table.

"Bri", I yelled before I shot out of my seat. "The academy needs money for the midterm show. Can we have a fundraiser here?"

"Of course", Bri replied. "And tell Sophie that I can also make concessions for free so she won't have to pay for that."

I squealed before hugging Bri.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

HotXbun: Looks like the show is coming along nicely.

So here's the deal. I want you guys to tell me what scenes you would like the characters to do. It can be any scenes you guys wish.

Challenge: Tell me what scenes you guys would like to see.

My Answer: That's why I'm asking you guys.


	86. Chapter 86 Another Audition Day

HotXbun: Here it is! The day of the auditions!

And since nobody sent in scene requests, I've decided that the characters will be recreating scenes from some of my other fan fictions!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta, Avatar The Last Airbender, Make It Pop, Austin and Ally, Legend of the Guardians or Beauty and The Beast. But I do own Sophie, Brick, Ethan, Sky, Cora and Belle as well as Make It Pop Season 3, my Austin and Ally holiday one shot collection, Forever Brothers, Shouldn't Love You and A Return, A Song.

Chapter 86 Another Audition Day **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is a callback to the name of Chapter 52.]**

Ash's POV

Two Days Later

Everybody was in the coordinator's classroom.

"Hello everybody", Sophie greeted. "And welcome to auditions for the midterm show!"

Everybody cheered at this.

"Okay", Sophie started. "Here's how it's going to go. Everybody will act out a scene they have chosen. After everybody is done, we will pick what roles you all get. Okay. Up first is Misty, Brock, Drew and Brick recreating a scene from the fan fiction 'Make It Pop Season 3.'

With that the group walked onto the stage.

Misty was wearing a sleeveless dress with a silver, bejewelled torso with thin straps and a turquoise, knee length skirt; silver ankle boot styled sneakers and a silver bangle on her wrist.

Her hair was straight and tied into a ponytail with a braid on each side of her head pulled into it.

She was wearing silver, glittery eyeshadow; black mascara, rose pink blush and rose pink lipgloss.

Her nails were painted glittery silver. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: That's the same outfit Jodi wore in the scene.]**

Brock was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; black dress pants; black loafers; a black, long sleeved blazer that was buttoned up most of the way; a dark purple bowtie and dark purple headphones around his neck. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: That's the same outfit Caleb wore in the scene.]**

Brickwas wearing a white short sleeved V-neck; dark blue jeans; brown sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles and a brown, long sleeved denim jacket with a cameo print that was unbuttoned.

Drew was wearing a lilac, short sleeved shirt; green jeans and purple sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles.

"Tell is a bit more about your characters guys", Sophie asked.

"My character's name is Jodi", Misty revealed.

"My character's name is Caleb", Brock revealed.

"My character's name is Darmala", Brick revealed.

"And my character's name is Jessie", Drew revealed.

"Can you tell us a bit about the story so we can understand the scene a bit more", Sophie asked.

"We are recreating a scene from chapter 4 of the story", Misty revealed. "In that chapter Jodi says yes to go to Homecoming with Darmala."

"But then a guy she met during the summer show's up and asks her as well", Drew revealed. "That's Jesse."

"Jodi doesn't have the heart to tell any of the boys no", Misty revealed. "So she fakes being sick."

"Caleb knows this", Brock revealed. "So he shows up at Jodi's door and asks her to dress in the outfit she was going to wear at homecoming."

"Then he takes her to the club the two perform at", Misty revealed.

"He has decorated with homecoming decorations", Brock revealed.

"And then Darmala and Jessie show up", Drew concluded. "And that's where our scene begins."

With that everybody got into character.

"Action!"

"Well well well", Brick started. "You seem better."

"Darmala", Misty started. "Jessie, I can explain!"

"Okay then", Drew started. "Explain."

Misty took a deep breath.

"Jessie asked me to homecoming after Darmala had already asked me", she said. "I didn't have the heart to turn any of you guys down, so I pretended to be sick. Caleb did this so I could still get a homecoming experience."

"Oh Jodi", Drew started. "You should've just told me that somebody had already asked you."

"Or tell me that you wanted to go with Jessie instead", Brick added.

"I know", Misty stated. "It's just...both of you are just so sweet! I didn't have the heart to say no to any of you!"

"Tell you what", Drew started. "How about all four of us go to Homecoming together."

"Really", Misty asked in shock.

"Really", Drew repeated. "So, what do you say?"

"Actually", Misty started. "I think I'll stay here with Caleb. He put so much hard work into this and I don't want it to go to waste."

"That's okay", Drew stated. "We totally get it."

"Yeah", Brick greed. "See you around Jodi."

"And scene!"

Everybody cheered.

"Good job everybody", Sophie praised as the group walked off the stage. "Up next is Dawn, Iris and Ethan recreating a scene from a fan fiction one shot." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is the first one shot from my Austin and Ally holiday one shot collection.]**

With that the trio walked onto the stage.

Dawn and Iris were wearing navy blue swimming vests and matching shorts.

Their hair was tied into ponytails.

Ethan was wearing a white, long sleeved hoodie that was unzipped and royal blue swim shorts.

"Tell us about the characters you guys are playing", Sophie asked.

"My character's name is Ally", Dawn revealed.

"My character's name is Kira", Iris revealed.

"And my character's name is Austin", Ethan revealed.

With that Dawn and Iris walked to the side of the stage and Ethan laid down on it.

"Action!"

"You know what's the up side to getting pool cleaning duty", Iris asked. "We get the pool all to ourselves!"

With that Dawn and Iris looked at Ethan.

"Austin Moon", the former said in shock. "What is he doing here? Does he have pool cleaning duty too?"

"No", Iris replied. "It's just us."

"Maybe there's a swim club thing going on", Dawn suggested.

"I doubt they'd schedule a swimming club thing at the same time the pool's supposed to be cleaned", Iris stated. "Besides, Austin's not on the swimming team. Anyway. Start without me. I need to go to the bathroom."

With that Iris walked to the side of the room and Dawn walked onto the stage and started sweeping with the broom she had.

"Um", she started. "Hi. I'm Ally Dawson. You're Austin Moon right?"

"That's me", Ethan replied. "We're in the same class right?"

"That's right", Dawn replied. "So what are you doing here?"

"I like to swim when I'm upset", Ethan revealed.

"Why are you sad", Dawn asked.

"Today's my last day here", Ethan revealed. "I'm moving away tomorrow."

"Oh man", Dawn said. "I'm sorry. That must be hard."

"Yep", Ethan said.

"What's that", Dawn asked as she pointed to the bag Ethan had beside him.

"Don't know", Ethan replied as he held a small ball. "I found it at the beach on my way to school this morning. It's cool isn't it?"

"Yeah", Ally replied.

Iris then walked onto the stage.

"I'm back", she said before sitting down next to Ethan. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kira Starr."

"I know", Ethan said.

"You do", Iris asked.

"Your dad is the head of Starr Records isn't he", Ethan asked.

"Oh", Iris said.

"And cut!"

With that everybody cheered.

"Good job guys", Sophie praised as the trio walked off the stage. "Up next is Sky and Cora recreating a scene from the fan fiction 'Forever Brothers.'

With that Sky and Cora walked onto the stage.

Sky was wearing a black vest; black jeans; black, knee length, high heeled boots; black, fingerless gloves and dark brown bird wings on her arms.

Her hair was curly and tied into a ponytail.

She was wearing black eyeshadow; black eyeliner on her eyelids with winged tips and black lipstick.

Her nails were painted black.

Cora was wearing the same outfit but in white with light brown boots and wings.

Her hair was curly and tied into a ponytail.

She was wearing white eyeshadow with light brown eyeshadow at the top and white lipstick with light brown lipliner.

Her nails were painted white.

"Tell us about your characters", Sophie asked.

"We are two owl brothers", Sky revealed. "My character's name is Kludd."

"And my character's name is Soren", Cora revealed.

"In the story Kludd joins an evil group known as the Pure Ones", Sky revealed.

"And Soren joins a good group known as the guardians", Cora revealed.

"In the scene we are about to do, Soren and Kludd are reunited", Sky revealed. "Soren thinks Kludd is good again, but he actually trying to get Soren to take him to the guardian's home so he can have his wing fixed."

"Action!"

"Are you alright", Cora asked.

"I'm fine", Sky replied before holding up her arm . "But my wing isn't so there goes flying."

"I'm very sorry", Cora apologised.

She then hugged Sky who froze up.

"Well", the former started. "Ready the go?"

"Go where", Sky asked.

"To the Great Tree of course", Cora replied.

"Really", Sky asked. "After everything I've done?"

"Kludd", Cora started. "What happened to you wasn't your own doing. The Pure Ones corrupted you!"

"And scene!"

With that everybody cheered.

"Good work you two", Sophie praised as the sisters walked off the stage. "Up next is Gary and Belle recreating a scene from the fan fiction Shouldn't Love You."

With that Gary and Belle walked onto the stage.

Gary was wearing a mustard yellow, woollen; long sleeved turtleneck; black jeans; black combat boots; dark orange gloves and a dark orange, long sleeved, hooded cloak with a golden clip shaped like the symbol for air.

Belle was wearing a blue, long sleeved hoodie with white fur around the wrists and hood; navy blue jeans; dark blue ankle boots with white fur around the rims and blue, wrist length gloves.

Her hair was straight and loose with a bun at the top of her head. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Like 'Belle' from Beauty and the Beast.]**

"Tell me a bit about your characters", Sophie asked.

"My character's name is Aang", Gary revealed.

"And my character's name is Katara", Belle revealed.

"Aang has been tricked into working for the bad guys", Gary revealed. "And now he is trying to trick Katara."

With that Belle laid on the stage with Gary holding her.

"Action!"

Belle looked at Gary

"Aang", she said

"Yeah", Gary said. "It's me."

Belle then sat up.

"What are you doing here", she asked. "I thought you left with Fire Lord Ozai."

With that Gary turned around.

"You were right", he said. "It was a trap. The Fire Nation captured me."

Belle gasped.

"So then...how did you escape", she asked.

"Let's just say it wasn't easy", Gary said.

"Oh Aang", Belle said before hugging Gary.

"And scene!"

With that everybody cheered.

"Good job you two", Sophie praised as the two walked off the stage. "Up next is Ash and May doing a scene from the fan fiction A Return, A Song." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: They're doing a scene from a Violetta fan fiction, and 'Follow Your Heart' is based on Violetta.]**

With that May and I walked onto the stage.

I was wearing a black, long sleeved rain coat, royal blue jeans and black rain boots. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is the same outfit Tomas was wearing.]**

May was wearing a light pink, long sleeved raincoat with hot pink hearts on it and light pink rain boots.

Her hair was tied into a bun. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is the same outfit Violetta was wearing.]**

"Tell me about your characters", Sophie said.

"My character's name is Tomas", I revealed.

"And my character's name is Violetta", May revealed.

"In the story Tomas and Violetta were romantically involved", I revealed. "But Tomas left before they could become official."

"Now it's been two years since Violetta last saw Tomas", May revealed. "And she has given up on Tomas coming back."

"And that's where our scene begins", I concluded.

With that I walked off the stage and May stayed on it.

"Action!"

"It's been three years Tomas", May said. "You never came back. But I've been waiting for you."

With that May pretend to trip and I caught her.

I then smiled.

 _Just like when we first met._ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Read Chapter 10 to see what Ash is talking about.]**

"T...Tomas", May said.

With that May stood up.

"You know...you really need to stop tripping in the rain."

May then pretend to cry before hugging me.

"I missed you so much", she said.

"I missed you too", I said before grabbing May's hand. "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

With that May and I sat on the edge of the stage.

"So", she started. "How was Spain?"

"It was great", I said. "But I missed you."

With that May looked down sadly and I hugged her.

"I am so sorry Violetta", I said. "I was a jerk for leaving you for so long. But I'm back now. So I was wondering if...you wanted to give 'us' another chance?"

With that May nodded before giving me a hug.

"And scene!"

With that everybody broke into a standing ovation! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yes!]**

"Excellent Work you two", Sophie praised. "There is clearly chemistry between you two."

With that I grabbed May's hand.

 _Yes there is._

HotXbun: My heart! It can't take all the feels!

Challenge: Tell me who you think should get what roles.

My Answer: Not telling!


	87. Chapter 87 Moving!

HotXbun: May is going to deliver some bad news in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Sophie, Will and Ella.

Chapter 87 Moving?! **[Follow Your Heart Extra: What?! Who's moving?!]**

Ash's POV

Two Hours Later

Everybody was watching Sophie hang up the casting's list!

"Okay", she started. "Before you guys charge at this thing, let me step away."

With that Sophie quickly pinned the list up before running to the side.

And she was right. Everybody charged at that thing!

Dawn squealed with show!

"Misty, Drew and I are gonna be other mannequins!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yes!]**

"Awesome", Drew said.

"Amazing", Misty said.

Brock then looked at the list.

"I'm going to be the narrator", he said. "Alright!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Brock actually did the opening narrating in Pokémon Heroes.]**

I then looked at the list.

"I am going to be the lead's...understudy." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

"Ah ha", Gary mocked before looking at the list. "Yes! I'm the lead!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take again) What?!]**

"What", everybody yelled. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: That's what I'm saying!]**

"Don't be so surprised", Gary commanded. "We all know I am the best!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: But not the humblest.]**

Sky then looked at the list.

"I'm going to be the lead's...understudy?!"

"What", Cora said in shock. "Then who got the lead?"

With that Sky looked at the list again...and was not happy.

"May." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Yes!]**

With that I smiled before looking for May.

But she wasn't there. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Where's May?]**

One Hour Later

I was in my room.

I was wearing a royal blue, short sleeved button up shirt; dark blue jeans, royal blue sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles and the bandana's May gave me on my wrist.

"Can I come in", I heard Andy ask.

"Come in", I replied.

With that Andy walked into the room.

"Now where are you going so dressed up", he asked.

"I've got a date with May", I revealed.

"Ah", Andy said. "No wonder you weren't sad when you found out Gary got the role."

"Don't be mean", I commanded. "Gary got the lead fair and square. Anyway, I have to get going."

Ten Minutes Later

I saw May sitting on the bench she said she'll be at.

I snuck up behind her and put my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who", I said.

"Ash", May replied.

"Very good", I said before sitting down on the bench.

I then noticed something.

May looked sad.

"May", I asked in concern. "What's wrong?"

And then...May said something. Something I did not want to hear.

"I'm...moving back to Petalberg."

And then my heart broke.

"What", I breathed out. "What do you mean you're moving back to Petalberg?"

"Exactly that", May replied.

"But", I started. "Why?"

"My dad just can't find work here", May revealed. "And grandma's feeling much better."

"When are you leaving", I asked.

"After the midterm show."

That Night

May's POV

I walked into the coordinator's classroom and saw Sophie, Will and Ella.

"Oh", I said. "I didn't know you guys were here. I'll go."

"No", Ella said. "Come here. We have good news."

"If it's about me getting the lead, then I know", I revealed. "My friends told me. I sadly have some bad news."

"What's wrong", Sophie asked.

"I can't be in the show", I revealed. "My family is moving back to Petalberg."

"What", Ella asked in shock. "Why?"

"My dad can't find a job here", I revealed. "So we're going back to Petalberg so we can be with him again."

"That's a shame", Will stated. "You would've been so great in the show."

HotXbun: Don't go May!

Challenge: Tell me if you think May will actually leave.

My Answer: I hope not!


	88. Chapter 88 Moving On Without You

HotXbun: We're gonna see Ash dealing with May leaving in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Will, Belle, Ella and Sky.

Chapter 88 Moving On Without You

Ash's POV

The Next Day

Even though it was the weekend everybody was gathered at the academy for rehearsals.

Will walked into the room.

"Hello everybody", he greeted. "And welcome to rehearsals."

With that everybody cheered as Gary and Belle ran into the room.

"You two are late", Will pointed out.

"I'm the lead", Gary pointed out. "That gives me privileges right?"

"Wrong", Will replied. "Next time you're late you can wait outside." **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Ohhhhhhhhh!]**

Gary just growled before sitting down.

"Anyway", Will said. "I have some sad news. Do to family issues, May will not be able to play the lead. Therefore, Sky will be taking over that role. Cora, you are now the understudy."

One Hour Later

I walked up to May's house.

I knocked on the door and answered it.

May's mom answered.

"Oh", she said. "Hello Ash."

"Hi Mrs Flower", I greeted. "Is May home?"

"She is", May's mother replied before turning her head. "May! Ash is here to see you!"

With that May ran to the door.

"Hey", she said sadly.

"Hey", I said sadly.

"I'll leave you two alone", May's mom said before leaving.

May and I ended up sitting on her front lawn.

"Will said you're not doing the show", I revealed.

"I can't really do the show if I leave", May stated.

I then took a deep breath.

I have to ask her this. **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Ask her what?]**

"May", I started. "What happens to us?"

With that May took a deep breath...and said something I didn't want to hear.

"I don't think there can be an us now."

If my heart wasn't already broken...it just broke more with those words.

"What", I breathed out sadly. "Why?"

"Ash", May started. "I see the pain my mom goes through, and I just can't do it!"

With that May got up.

"You should just forget about me."

With that May was about to run inside...but I wasn't going to let her go so easily.

I grabbed onto her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not gonna just forget about you. You mean too much to me."

But this didn't work...'cause May pushed me off of her and ran back inside...leaving me heartbroken.

One Hour Later

I was back at the academy for rehearsals.

"Okay", Ella started. "Dawn, Misty and Drew, stand at the back. Sky, stand in front of them. Brock, front and centre!"

With that everybody did as told.

"And...action!"

"Welcome", Brock started. "Tonight you will hear a story about an impossible love. Our story starts at a store window...with four mannequins."

"Now step aside to show the mannequins", Ella commanded.

Brock did as told.

"These are the mannequins' names", Brock said.

"Now point to each person and give their names", Ella commanded.

With that Brock pointed to Dawn.

"The one on the left...Yoake."

Brock then pointed to Misty.

"The one of the right...Misuto."

Brock then pointed to Drew.

"The one in the middle...Dorō."

Brock then pointed to Sky.

"But the most beautiful one of them all...is Ai", he revealed. "These are no ordinary mannequins. At night...when the store is closed and the street in empty...the mannequins come to life."

"Now walk off the stage Brock", Ella commanded.

With that Brock did as told.

"Now unfreeze mannequins", Ella commanded.

With that everybody did as told.

"Another hard day of work", Misty stated.

"Hard", Dawn asked. "All we do is stand around all day."

"Exactly", Misty stated. "Do you know how tiring that is!"

Drew then looked at Sky.

"Oh no", he said. "Guys, Ai is day dreaming again."

"I've got it", Dawn said before walking up to Sky. "Ai, are you thinking about the outside world again?"

"Don't you guys ever wonder what it's like", Sky asked. "All we ever see is this street, but I'm sure there's so much more out there!"

"Ai", Drew started. "You're a mannequin. Mannequins stay in shop windows."

"I know."

"And...cut", Ella yelled. "Good work guys."

I wanted to be happy...but I couldn't.

 _I wish May was here._

HotXbun: Poor Ash!

Challenge: Tell me if you think May will actually leave.

My Answer: I hope not!

PS: You only have FIVE more days to send me category ideas for the 2018 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards!


	89. Chapter 89 Our Relationship So Far

HotXbun: This chapter will pretty much be a recap of Ash and May's relationship so far, but you might want to read the end.

lucienhalf58: Your hope is not silly! Just wait! Things may turn out better than you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 89 Our Relationship So Far

Ash's POV

One Hour Later

I was sadly sitting in the academy's gym.

I was looking through my journal. Looking through memories of May and I.

Those memories came flooding back to me.

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm okay."_

 _"Wait I minute. I know you! You're May Flower! Norman Flower's daughter! I went to his gym five years ago!"_

 _"I have to go now."_

 _"I can walk you home. If you like. I'm Ash by the way."_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is from Chapter 10.]**

 _..._

 _"Well, I guess this is goodbye."_

 _"Before I go, I wanted to give this to you."_

 _"What is this?"_

 _"It's an invitation to my birthday party tomorrow, I was wondering if you wanted to go."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah."_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is from Chapter 11.]**

 _..._

 _"May! You made it."_

 _"Of course. I wouldn't miss this for the world."_

 _"Want to dance May?_

 _"Sure."_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is from Chapter 17.]**

 _..._

 _"I have to find a way to clean this! It was my father's!"_

 _"Leave it to me! Put the outfit in the basin and let me do the rest."_

 _"I know what it's like to miss your father. I haven't seen my dad since I moved here."_

 _"It will be okay May. You have me now."_

 _"Thank you Ash. For everything."_

 _..._

" _There's a girl that I met on Thursday. Every time I think of her, I get this weird feeling in my chest that I can't explain."_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is from Chapter 19.]**

 _..._

 _"What are you doing Gary? I'm working."_

 _"That's what you said last time. Pretty soon I'm going to think that you don't like me at all sweetie."_

 _"You know that's not true. But I can't risk losing my job."_

 _"Oh alright."_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is from Chapter 21.]**

 _..._

 _"Gary? What are you doing here?"_

 _"I came to find you. And I wanted to apologise for that I did yesterday. You must know that I only did it so Sky wouldn't hate you."_

 _"Well it didn't work. I talked to her earlier and she still doesn't like me."_

 _"But you do right?"_

 _"Of course I do."_

 _"Yay!"_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is from Chapter 29.]**

 _..._

 _"Ash? What's wrong sweetie?"_

 _"I think May already has a boyfriend. How on earth did I think May wasn't taken?"_

 _"Who knows? Maybe things won't work out with May and her boyfriend?"_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is from Chapter 31.]**

 _..."What's your girlfriend's name?"_

 _"I don't have one."_

 _"You haven't found your princess?"_

 _"You haven't found your prince?"_

 _"I don't want a prince. I want someone who is sweet. Honest. You."_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is from Chapter 36.]**

 _..._

 _"May, i'm so sorry that I got you fired. But I think I can get you another job!"_

 _"Mom, do you think you could give May a job at the Pallet House?"_

" _I'd be more than happy to give you a job there."_

 _"Thank you so much Ash!"_

 _"It's the least I could do."_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is from Chapter 37.]**

 _..._

 _"Hey May. Are you free tonight?"_

 _"Why do you want to know?"_

 _"Tonight is a tournament that I'm entering in. You'll cheer for me, right?"_

 _"As long as you're not up against Drew. He would get ticked if I didn't cheer for him."_

 _"Why do you have to. You're not his girlfriend are you?"_

 _"No I'm not."_

 _Gary wouldn't ask May if this guy is her boyfriend...if he was her boyfriend._

 _Gary isn't May's boyfriend!_

 _"What happened? You're smiling like a kid on Christmas morning."_

 _"Do you remember when I told you that I thought the girl I like is already taken?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Well it turns out I was wrong! She is totally free. I hope."_

 _"You'd better make a move before that changes then."_

 _"I will."_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is from Chapter 38.]**

 _..._

 _"I couldn't help but overhear what you and Ella were talking about. I agree with her. You should enrol here!"_

 _"You really think so?"_

 _"I do."_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is from Chapter 42.]**

 _..._

" _Hey May. You okay? You seem nervous."_

" _I am nervous! Today's the day of the audition!"_

" _Don't worry. You'll be fine."_

 _..._

" _Are you nervous?"_

" _Very."_

" _Well, Maybe a kiss on the cheek will make you fill better?"_

" _What was that?!"_

" _What was what?"_

" _Don't lie to me Gary! You kissed May on the cheek!"_

" _And you said she was yours! She is not yours!"_

" _Does that make her yours?"_

" _Whenever you're ready May."_

" _Actually. Is is okay if I have a friend in here with me? I'm very nervous and having a friend with me will calm me down."_

" _Ash, Would you come in here with me please?"_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is from Chapter 52.]**

 _..._

" _What's going on?"_

"" _May and I were just dancing."_

" _To the same song we danced to at my birthday party?"_

" _It was May who requested it."_

 _..._

" _Ash. What's wrong?"_

" _I saw May dancing with Gary. The same song we danced to at my birthday party."_

" _But you told me you guys weren't dating."_

" _Yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't want her to be."_

 _..._

" _Let her go!"_

" _Are you okay?"_

" _Yeah. I'm fine."_

" _Let's get out of here."_

" _I'm glad you're okay."_

" _Thanks to you."_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is from Chapter 53.]**

 _..._

" _Do you like May?"_

" _Wh...why would you ask that? Do you...do you like May?"_

" _I do! I've liked her for forever!"_

" _What do we do?"_

" _Let May decide."_

 _With that I nodded._

" _Whoever May chooses, we won't let it ruin our friendship."_

" _Friends forever?"_

" _Friends forever."_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is from Chapter 54.]**

 _..._

" _Ash?"_

" _Oh. I'm just going to go."_

" _I...I told May that I liked her."_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is from Chapter 59.]**

 _..._

" _You nervous?"_

" _Very."_

" _Don't worry! You'll do great!"_

" _I can't do this!"_

" _Yes you can! You can do this! I believe in you!"_

" _I'm not sure."_

" _Why don't I go in with you? You did that when I auditioned and it helped me, so now let me do it for you."_

" _Let's do this. Together."_

 _..._

" _You did it Ash! I'm so proud of you!"_

" _Thank you May. For everything."_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is from Chapter 60.]**

 _..._

" _You ready for this?"_

" _No."_

" _Whatever happens today, I'm proud of you."_

" _I did it! I got in! What about you May?"_

" _You got...rejected?"_

" _May, I have good news! There was a typo on the sheet!"_

" _What does that mean?"_

" _It means...that you are a student of the academy."_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is from Chapter 61.]**

 _..._

" _I just wanted to give you this."_

" _Your bandanna?"_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is from Chapter 62.]**

 _..._

" _Ash, There's something I need to show you."_

" _What is it?l_

" _It's a lover letter...written by May. But what I'm not sure about is who she wrote it for."_

 _..._

" _What's wrong?"_

" _It's May. Drew found a love letter she wrote. But we don't know who she wrote it for."_

" _You're still hung up on May? She's not worth it Ash. All the boys fall crazy for her and she's not worth it. But don't worry. I'll help you get through this."_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is from Chapter 65.]**

 _..._

" _When you and Sky were doing your performance, were you thinking about Sky, or were thinking about May?"_

" _Fine. I was thinking about May when I performed. Do you know about the love letter?"_

" _I know about the love letter, and I also know who May wrote it for. Ash, she wrote it for you."_

" _Sh...she did?"_

" _She did."_

 _..._

" _You know, It's hard to see May with someone else, but it'd be easier if it was with someone who actually deserved her. He doesn't deserve her."_

" _It's going to be okay Drew. May is way to smart to fall for a jerk like Gary."_

" _Thanks Ash. You're a really good friend."_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is from Chapter 67.]**

 _..._

" _You okay? You seem out of it."_

" _I decided not to tell May how I feel. Drew likes her too. It just doesn't feel right going after a girl that my friend likes."_

" _Didn't I tell you May's not worth all this?"_

" _She is worth all this!"_

" _No girl is worth all this. I know you like her Ash but maybe it'd be better just to forget about her."_

" _That's easier said then done."_

" _Don't worry Ash. I'll help you get over May."_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is from Chapter 68.]**

 _..._

" _The draw for couples wasn't fair. Belle purposely drew Gary's name when May was called!"_

" _Okay! Every boy but Gary, put your names in a hat! Whoever is drawn will be May's new partner!"_

" _May's new partner will be...Drew!"_

 _..._

" _When Ella was re picking who would be May's partner...did you want that to be you?"_

" _What", I asked in shock. "No! Yes? I don't know. It's complicated."_

 _..._

" _What's wrong? You look sad."_

" _I decided to not tell May how I feel. It would hurt Drew."_

" _You sure? 'Cause I saw May tell him that she wrote the love letter for you and he seemed okay."_

" _Wait. Drew knows that the love letter was for me?"_

" _Yep. And he was fine with it."_

 _..._

" _Look Ash. Whatever it is you feel for May. It's not good for you."_

" _I know, but we can't always choose what we feel."_

 _..._

" _What's wrong?"_

" _It's May. I like her. And I know she likes me. But Drew likes her too. And I just don't know if I can date a girl I know my best friend likes! What do I do?"_

" _You have two options. You can either go after May and hurt Drew, or not go after May and be sad."_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is from Chapter 71.]**

 _..._

" _Okay Ash. Whatever's going on with you...it needs to stop! We've barely been able to get through rehearsal!"_

" _I'm sorry. It's..."_

" _May. Seriously Ash?"_

" _I can't help it!"_

" _Yes you can! Just don't think about her!"_

" _You don't think I tried that?! It's not easy when I see her everyday at school!"_

" _Well, You've got to figure something out. Otherwise, we'll never work this routine out."_

 _..._

" _What's wrong Ash. It's May isn't it?"_

" _I'm just so confused! I don't know what to do."_

" _Look Ash. I know you don't want to hurt Drew, but he knows that you like May, and that May likes you. And he's fine with it!"_

" _Okay. I'm going to tell May how I feel."_

...

" _May, I need to tell you something!"_

" _What is it?"_

" _I...I like you. A lot."_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is from Chapter 73.]**

 _..._

" _May, I was wondering. Would you...go on a date with me?"_

" _You want to go on a date...with me?"_

" _Is that okay?"_

" _It's...great."_ **[Follow Your Heart Extra: This is from Chapter 79.]**

 _..._

" _May? What's wrong?"_

" _I'm...moving back to Petalberg."_

Sometimes...losing something is what makes you realise how much it means to you.

In that moment...I realised how much May meant to me.

 _I...love May._

HotXbun: (Mouth hangs open).

Challenge: Tell me what you think Ash is going to do now.

My Answer: He should tell May how he feels!

PS: You have FOUR more days to send in category ideas for the 2018 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards!


End file.
